


The Duke & The Artist || Internship

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [7]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Hunger (TV 1997), Tumblr Roleplay - Fandom, tumblr rp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're into gore and hot MxM + BDSM, read.<br/>If not, don't.<br/>Kbai.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into gore and hot MxM + BDSM, read.  
> If not, don't.  
> Kbai.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Forty – five minutes past eleven and it was no surprise that not a soul would wander the empty corridors of the run – down apartment; tattered wall paper that reeked of sweat, alcohol, and piss. Though empty, one could hear the heavy thumping of muffled music from within the confinements of several units down the hall. There was screaming, laughing, cheering, breaking and all ungodly sounds one would normally hear at a rave of sort. Promising, the Duke considered paying a neighborly visit as soon as the requested favor was completed.  
Sugar Plum Fairy had graciously doted David a run for his money; a bagful of white dust that spun the world into silky threads webbed by the great Glass Spider. In return, he is to wait for another client pick his share as he was running late. Not a bad deal, the Duke took separate bags; his on the dresser table and the other’s on the bed. The turntable spun to Coney Island Baby. A glass of whiskey in hand and a cigarette on the other. The Duke waited.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Art was such a brutal and demanding mistress, Julian was quite aware of the time and that he was going to miss his deadline but he had to ride his sudden inspiration to it’s fullest extent before it subsided and he would be left with a blank. Procrastination was a fickle and dangerous thing, he tried to avoid it when he was in his working mind.  
He cast a glance to the poor soul who had come looking for spare change, now given a warm bed in a locked cell for the night. This one would not be seeing the outside world again, not for some days at least. Julian glanced at his watch and wiped his bloodied hands on his coveralls, removing them as he left his studio room and headed out at last.  
Half midnight. Damn.  
Julian was now approaching a typically run down building, vile odors weren’t a problem for him, many of his ‘guests’ ended up pissing and shitting themselves, throwing up the contents of their stomachs and so on. A message given to him at the rendezvous point had Julian turning away, headed for another location and knocking firmly upon the door.  
He stood back, fingering his cigarette lighter but waiting patiently to be given permission to smoke on the grounds, as he hadn’t asked yet and he was unsure of the preferences of the people living here. He may be a little psychopathic but he wasn’t impolite..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
As seconds pass to minutes, David wondered if he had made the right decision to indulge in the Sugar Plum Fairy’s request. Often a direct buyer, David kept the circle quite small; people he had collaborated with, dated, slept with, and are within the music and groupie industry. People who knew each other and have enough decency to keep things in check should one of them start throwing a fit. The client that owns the bag of cocaine sitting on the bed troubled his thoughts; what if the man came after him? What if he started stabbing him to get his share? What if he gets robbed? Worst, what if it’s an deranged lunatic or a fan that would bask in the glory of tormenting him for sexual favors or fame? Blackmail?  
The more he thought, the more shorter the stick got. “Shit!” David hissed, flame grazing his fingers. Waving his hand frantically to assuage the pain, the discarded fag now crushed with vengeance, the man halted motion as the much awaited guest arrived. Shoving the injured index finger into his mouth, he walked towards the door and peered through the hole. Satisfied to not see any visible weapon and drunk people passing by from each end of the corridor, David opened the door and spoke through a muffled tone. “Mr. Priest, right?” With a nod of an invite for him to enter.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian tapped his arm as he folded them across his chest, waiting for whomever was inside to open up. His only concern was being stiffed of his drugs, needing them solely for an experiment involving the guest back in his ‘home’  
The door slowly opened, a thin man with strange, slicked back hair peered out and Julian looked him over carefully. He was well dressed enough, clean shaven, didn’t smell. “Julian,” he nodded, thanking the man politely and entering the room to look around, he spied his bag on the bed and handed over the small wad of cash.  
“Mind if I smoke?” he wondered, tucking the bag into his jacket pocket and making himself at home, sitting down to scoot back and recline against the pillows, eyes piercing into the other man’s questioning and bold. He’d suffered a flat tyre and didn’t have time to wait around for the company he was through to come and fix it, nor did he actually have a spare tyre laying around, so he’d had to walk and he was looking to rest his legs.  
“You got a handle, stranger?” he wondered, cigarette between his lips and lighter in hand, “what happened to your finger?”  
Julian looked him over again, he seemed to be a frequent user, he had the gaunt look about him, he could be useful to this experiment he was wanting to conduct.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Knock yourself out.” The door creaked shut, both men deafened from the lively crowd of drunken men, slung over women in their skimpy ensemble. For a shabby apartment, his unit was well tended to; well polished floor, folded blankets at the edge of the bed, portraits and painting hung from walls, and a small music nook of bass, electric, acoustic guitar and a keyboard.  
“Bottom right drawer.” David replied, pointing towards the dresser, and its many drawers, near the bed. It was then that his finger parted comfort from lips that minimized the damage, giving it a couple of wave before handing him a clear, leaf – shaped ashtray. “Forgot me cig in hand. Are you a new client? Can’t say I’ve seen you before.” The blonde man added, seating himself on the chair with arms folded over the backrest.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian nodded, much obliged and lit up his ciggy, he smiled crookedly at the response to his question. Oh, how many times had he suddenly gotten an inspiration during a break and burned his finger just so? He empathized with the man, trying not to wonder if he could examine the burn out of curiosity.  
He throws a glance down to the drawers, brow furrowed as his gaze meets back with those icy cold, blue orbs. “Your name is in the drawer?” Julian wondered, a half amused smirk upon his parted lips as he blew out the first exhale of smoke, “your handle, friend. It means your name.”  
Julian allows himself a dark, quiet laugh. He hadn’t meant to confuse the lad with his accidental use of a little known slang term, /I mustn’t do that again../  
“I haven’t bought anything like this before from here, no,” Julian responded idly, “generally I prefer to have my things delivered.” He wasn’t keen on people knowing what he did with his money, he had copious amounts of it and it really was none of the public’s business.  
“Tell me,” Julian considered for a moment, “are you squeamish at all?” He wasn’t just being sociable, he had an ulterior motive for wondering this out loud.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Oh, sorry. It’s David.” Perplexed by how the question was coined differently from the usual ‘what’s your name’ ordeal, David wondered whether his delay in understanding is either caused by the growing reliance on drug and alcohol that might have jarred his memory and way of thinking or simply being in multiple places at once. Added the fact that most people knew his stage name and required very little of introductions, a good rain check on the Thin White Duke’s ego, indeed.  
Dainty fingers reached for the bottle of whiskey, grabbing an empty glass from the shelves perched right by the dresser; of which seemed to be his favorite nook to pass the time. Setting the glass with two cubes of ice and the bottle roosted over the rim, he offered. “Drink?” As he waited for a response, David propped his index upward to avoid contact; it seems the flame had burned him deep and long enough while lost at thought. “Hmmm… Not really.” The Duke licked his lips, “Unless it’s dirt we’re talking about. Why?”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian had to laugh again, a deep, resonating sound from the back of his throat. “Thank you,” he accepts the offer, then catches David’s wrist as the drink is handed to him, eyes studying the burn, “almost second degree, you were lucky.”  
He releases David’s wrist, exploring his face. He seems familiar but Julian didn’t really get out much, he kept largely to himself these days. “I only ask because I wonder if you might be interested in assisting me,” Julian spoke quietly, head leaned back now in a relaxed fashion, confidence and fearlessness emanating from his body language. It was unheard of, highly unusual, Julian worked alone but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.  
“You take this shit frequently?” he wondered, patting his jacket pocket and tapping his ashes delicately into the ashtray he’d been given.  
“My work can get a little.. messy,” Julian revealed, “no dirt. Mostly.. blood.” Eyes lift to gauge the first reaction, if any at all.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David felt a lump of trepidation form in his throat. For a man who can surely box and secure safety with legwork, this was the type of fear that etch deeply within the confinements of one’s brain; a dark tremor imbued men of supreme intelligence to borderline deranged. The tugged wrist was later comforted by the freehand, kneading the joint. Julian’s grip was that of a hawk to a prey; a dangerous warning of sort. What eased the Duke’s mind was the mere fact that he had gone through the darkest alleys of what cocaine and heroin can offer, a dab with the Green Fairy with absinthe and all that could kill in the form of mortal vices. Was there anything left?  
David had always been fascinated by the shade of red; cherries, lips, polish, and a question whether blood is in the equation. It was art; a source of hue, an epitome of make and break in anything color can stain.  
The Duke chuckled, dismissing the edgy feeling with liquor. “More than most, you could say. I’m quite fine with blood.” The man pushed a small bin with his heel; inside were discarded foil, plastic paraphernalia, syringes, bands, and cottons stained red.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Watching the expression go from thoughtful to at ease, Julian was satisfied with the response and gazed down into the little trash can. The man was clearly familiar with much of what Julian was planning to work in, his next work was going to be called ‘Withdrawal’ and he needed to get this nameless soul back in the cell hooked on drugs, then watch him suffer cold turkey.  
But that wasn’t going to be everything, Julian wouldn’t be able to help himself, he would need to see what the heart looked like while the man was suffering a bad trip, no knock out gas required for someone in such a state. Loss of bodily fluids and bowel function was always a risk, vomiting an absolute assurance.  
Nothing that David wouldn’t be familiar with either of his own body or another person’s. Julian drank his glass and set it down on the bedside stand, finished his cigarette and stood up off the bed. Had it smelled of anything in here other than cologne and cigarettes, he’d not have gone anywhere near the cot.  
“Shall I give you my address or would you like to go for a walk?” Julian offered, a rarity in itself, he never asked anyone to visit him anymore.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“I suppose you’ve a card with you.” Though the Duke had no qualms with who takes him out on lascivious evenings, David was smart enough to not simply be carried off elsewhere by strangers. Particularly, strangers he knew would not easily be swayed by words. For a man who does not partake in the drug world, being hooked up with Sugar Plum Fairy meant big bucks; Julian was wealthy, no doubt. He could pass as an art collector but with a firm, abrupt grip, it’d be an understatement to stay merely is an art muse.  
Curiosity killed the cat, often noted in most scenarios yet, had never stopped the brightest of minds to indulge the need to uncover things that are best kept at bay.  
“I’ll ring you once I’ve decided. Quite weary to think of things tonight.” An awkward almost apologetic laugh, David rubbed the back of his neck.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian slid his hand into his pants pocket, carefully removing a card with his contact details displayed upon it. “Keep it to yourself,” he instructed firmly, eyes and tone begging caution towards David.  
“I understand.. you need to think it over,” Julian stood near the door, amused at the nervous laugh and the habit of rubbing the back of one’s neck awkwardly in such a situation of discomfort, “I would pay you, of course.”  
His hand turned the knob and Julian looked once more back to David, able to see himself out and not expecting to actually hear from him again. “Pleasant dreams, David,” he offered a disturbing smile, but he couldn’t help that it looked that way, it was meant to be quite sincere.  
With that, he left the building and started off down the road, eyeing the streets for any sign of a cab, but without much luck. He decided that he liked this man, far too clever to just let himself be whisked off to an unknown location but it was a pity because while Julian respected the caution, he much preferred the bold and the curious, attractive qualities for him: fearlessness and adventure seeking, pushing the boundaries of nonconformity and living life on the edge. He sighed, /what a shame..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David appreciated Julian’s initiative to head himself out without further pushing the matter. He had similar instances where fans would insist staying longer than expected and though it wasn’t quite a problem, some were just unbearable. He’d have to indulge himself in an excruciating charade of please get the fuck out or I’m calling the cops, pretty please.  
The Duke examined the card with a deep thought and hands free of lit cigarettes in case he burns himself again; or worse, the whole apartment. Fingers tapped over lips shut, eyes heavily fixated on the card, innards churning with the need to have a look see at what lies within the mystic man that had just stepped out. Impatience eating him out in such a way that he may actually regurgitate if he waited any longer.  
A good three, four, five minutes had passed and David was aggressively beating the elevator buttons. Bothered by the sluggish lift, David dashed through the fire exit and descended through a flight of stairs. Swift as he could, he ran across the street and managed to get a glimpse of the familiar back and a head of brown hair. “Wait!”  
David came to a halt by the man’s side, panting with knees bent and palms resting for support.

the-real-julian-priest:  
A quick glance upwards would have revealed thick, black clouds looming overhead if the city lights weren’t so bright, but there was one single droplet of rain that just happened to land upon the back of Julian’s neck and made him shiver as it slid down his spine. God, he hated that!  
Thunder rumbled off in the distance, easily mistaken for perhaps the roar of traffic down the road and lightning split the sky in two not too far away, they were in for quite the terrible storm tonight.  
Julian enjoyed storms, he didn’t care much for the part where he might lose power but then, he had back-up generators now, so it was no longer an issue, unless they ran out of fuel. He was so lost in thought, he almost didn’t hear the shout, when he did hear it, he hardly expected it to be for him and simply continued walking, startled by the sudden appearance of a breathless David.  
His brows lifted, head cocked to one side and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased to see the man. Perhaps Julian had misjudged him after all..  
“David,” he waited patiently for the man to catch his breath, lifting his arm to hail the approaching taxi, “have you changed your mind then, possum?” A name he gave mainly to intended victims, but at this point, perhaps just a mere slip of the tongue.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David’s palm comforted the beating chest, lungs begged desperately for air. Though he smoked, David had always remained healthy with cardio exercises. The sudden rush of adrenaline while high, slightly drunk and tired made his lungs cave in a little; a mental note to not run abruptly after opportunities that knock once but left a calling card.  
He heard it, “possum”; an unlikely term of endearment. Something you wouldn’t hear on a daily basis, let alone from a human being to another. Was he making the right decision? A silent battle of yes – es and no – ses clouded his mind, finally able to breathe at a normal pace. It was now or never; back out or go with it. What was he to lose? Should he be bothered?  
“Yeah.” He heaved a deep breath, pacing his lungs further. “I’ll give it a shot, babe.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian stood watching him catch his breath, the taxi driver pulled up alongside them and the engine hummed gently, warmth radiating towards them both in the chill of the after-midnight air.  
Julian’s first autopsy, one would have expected perhaps a mouse or a frog, but that was in high school. No, his first unofficial autopsy, was a possum he had found at the bottom of his garden while he was still quite young.  
The thing had been startled by him and played dead, being curious as he was, Julian had picked up the nearest sharp edged stone and that was the end of the possum. Fascinated by what he found inside, Julian had then diverted his attention to medical school, but perhaps not quite the sort that gave out official degrees..  
“Welcome aboard then,” Julian held back the term this time, sizing him up at the apparent retort of ‘babe’ and thinking nothing more of it. He was far too stubborn to believe it was actually meant as anything more than a witty comeback and simply smirked in bemusement. This was going to be very interesting, Julian was quite set in his ways and wasn’t used to being challenged.  
Still, what was life without a few bumps in the road to toss the proverbial salad? Perhaps it might end him up with a far better concoction than he’d planned originally.. He opened the cab door and got inside, not bothering with his seatbelt and the driver said nothing but looked to Julian for an address.  
Julian directed him to the place he resided in at the moment, an unused state penitentiary - or abandoned prison. He looked to David as they sped along the empty street, curious as ever to know what had suddenly changed his mind but impressed and pleased that it’d bothered the man so much, he’d just about burst his lungs to catch up. It showed Julian quite a lot about what he needed to know and he certainly liked what he was discovering, despite having only just met him.  
“I have plenty of spare beds,” he mused, “you look like shit.”  
He figured he didn’t look so crash hot himself, making a note to shave soon because his face was getting to be quite stubbly by now. It wasn’t exactly an honest observation however, he found the strangeness of David’s appearance actually quite ethereal and .. well, beautiful, in a sense. A work of art already, there was nothing that needed changing, not a blank canvas. David was quite safe, Julian had his modeling clay at home, sleeping off a heavy meal laced with sleeping pills.  
But then again, he did tend to get sidetracked and overzealous about things that piqued his interest and David had certainly stirred something.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David slid himself right beside the elder man; back against Julian’s shoulder briefly, as he tapped his shoes clean of the treacherous dirt before sitting to proper and closing the door with quite a thud. The cab; typical in its cheap, ragged fabric, barely functional light,  
“Careful now, you might like me more when I’m better.” David knew the man is a dangerous river full of mysterious creatures that lurk within every corner, beneath every pebble, but that is what the Duke is. One who speaks his mind regardless; one who seeks danger and thankfully lives through it. One who wishes to further test control over emotions and perhaps, the mind’s limitation.  
Torn from the cottony soft, luxurious bed in his flat, he began to contemplate on the room arrangements and how things would settle moving forward. He had a career, unsure if the man knew, but he had obligations. If this was a job, it’d be more of a hobby; money is not a problem. He’d have to talk to Julian about the terms. Then again, this was not a record company or deal; this was something more. Something that would require a more thorough analysis.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian leaned back, eyes tired from the long day he’d had but still bright with the sudden company he was bringing home. He felt a sort of eagerness from David, nothing came from this young man that gave Julian any reason to want to drop him off at the nearest street corner. The guy was clearly heavily involved in drugs, so cash was either not an issue or he was swamped in debt. If it were the former, Julian was more inclined to hold him in a higher level of trust.  
Not needing the money to do what Julian was planning on teaching him and still agreeing to do it, showed both a strong stomach and something Julian valued above all else - intellect. A risk taker, that much was clear to Julian of David and to get into a cab with him? Fucking. Fearless. He scratched absently at the bandage on his left forearm, tucked away and hidden under his sleeve.  
“Perhaps I might,” Julian let himself be amused by the statement, “can’t say the same for you, though.” Even his most adoring fans wouldn’t have set foot into this cab, let alone agree to return home, unescorted to Julian’s prison home. The cab pulled up and Julian got out, leaving the driver with some cash and stalking immediately towards the first set of electronically sealed gates, opening them with a swipe card. Two more sets of gates and they were in the reception area, or what was now Julian’s living room.  
He led David upstairs to the first cell block, passing by the heavily sedated guest to show the other cells, they all looked the same. “We’ll start early in the morning,” Julian told David, “I’ll show you around, explain exactly what I want from you.. “


	2. Chapter 2

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David took the time to collate his thoughts; the responsibilities and consequences it entailed, schedule and time management, and then there was certain demands he would like to be taken into consideration. He wasn’t picky or anything, but if the term “meticulous” would be considered picky, then maybe he was. He had always set certain standards to keep himself sane from everything; from work, his social life, the characters that haunt and would soon emerge from him, and all the in betweens. Despite being a drunken stupor and a near – dead addict, he knew how to take control of himself and so far, it had kept him alive.  
“No dirt.” David finally muttered, eyes taking the surrounding with interest and a very, very, subtle hint of fear and doubt. “I sing, I hope that doesn’t change.” Julian carried himself a smart man; he dressed intellectual, his eyes were bold and striking, and from the very aura he emitted, the man had been around long. David knew Julian understood.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian is fond of a select taste in music, but his albums are largely downloaded online without covers and he listens to the songs in his playlist as background music while he works, to keep him calm and focused, or to give him inspiration if the lyrics speak to him in a certain way, or if the music is particularly dark.  
“That won’t be an issue,” he said quietly, “you are quite free to come and go as you please. But the card is mine, so you’ll have to find me to get in or out.” Julian stood back, looking him over intently and folding his arms to tap his chin in thought.  
He enjoyed that David was obsessed with keeping the dirt away, but he had a rule to enforce just now. “You leave the property to smoke, understand?” he points out, “remember that and we’ll get along famously, David.”  
That voice.  
“Not.. Bowie? Is it?” Julian cocked his head, eyes narrowed. Smile suddenly cracking lines in the corners of his eyes, how funny that 90% of Julian’s playlist was David Bowie and now he had the very man himself, standing right there in front of him.  
He rubbed his chin and nibbled his thumb, ohh how he would like to see what makes him tick..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was beginning to find how uncanny certain similarities rise with each passing minute. Standards; David wasn’t keen on keeping strict rules but he had a few that are strongly implemented. The issue with dirt has gone on such a level that he had to drag a visitor out of the premise upon his incessant need to mock and test David’s patience; dirt, ash, dust, anything that would soil the exceptionally clean unit. Lenient at times but one must be particularly close and special to the Duke to be granted consideration and pardon.  
“Jones, but Bowie mostly, yeah.” He confirmed, checking his wrist watch. “Do you have a specific time when you’re in and out, love?” And that too, the Duke was quite particular with time in terms of mutual agreements. Unless they were simple parties and gatherings, the Duke is quite flexible.“And do I have to sleep here?” David asked, quite concerned on the arrangements set for him; bed to bath.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian stared intently at David, the man was certainly bold and making himself right at home. He liked that, as David had barely even flinched at Julian having done exactly the same thing in his apartment, not even five seconds in the door. He had guts, Julian’s gaze dropped to the belt around David’s thin hips, thinking he’d enjoy a peek inside that flat stomach and see how it might differ from anyone else’s.  
Eyes snapped up to the question of times, Julian didn’t have a strict routine but he did like to be left alone when he was working, except for this one work, of course. “Unless I need something important and I can’t have it delivered,” he responded firmly, “I try to avoid going anywhere too far from here. I may consider giving you the extra card, if you can keep it from getting stolen.”  
Julian scratched the stubble on his chin, brow furrowed at the question of having to sleep in the cell. He supposed that being a famous rock star, David was used to sleeping in comfort and spacious areas. “No,” Julian thought better of it, “now why would I put you in there? Come.”  
He turned sharply, showing David to the top floor, remodelled completely and unseen by anyone but himself. Julian was a little ashamed of this floor, it looked a lot like a fancy hotel resort but sometimes he just felt like he wanted to get away and why bother going somewhere if he could just have it all right here? “Perhaps this is more to your liking,” Julian commented, showing David to the suite by the window that overlooked the lake behind the prison.  
“I’ll be downstairs if you need anything,” he said pointedly, “don’t talk to my guest if you can avoid it.Love.” A deliberately locked gaze and then he turned and walked towards the door to see himself out, but he figured to perhaps return a little later on when he was done checking in on his guest.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Sure.” The Duke was good at ensuring safety over friends in need more so belongings he knew was quite important; car keys, credit cards, and his passport for unplanned trips. The decision of leaving David with an access card was completely up to Julian; he wouldn’t push much on the subject, it was his call, after all.  
David followed Julian, rather pleased of what lay before them; a lavish suite of sort. Quite pleased that Julian considered his needs; that or some ulterior motive that possibly would be revealed as time progressed. Lucky to have a free schedule over the weekend, David retired for the evening after a cold shower; feeling a bit incomplete without the rest of his nightly ritual of smoking and – or being lulled to slumber by a few heavy lines of white dust.  
***  
Morning came far too early for the Duke. At forty – minutes past five, David was up in his robes staring behind the heavy drapes. Staring at the horizon and the still body of water that soothed his discomfort.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian could sometimes be an early riser, especially if he was excited about something but he did need his full 8 hours at least, lest he be tired and snappy the next day. He had mulled it over last night, then left a card upon the window sill in David’s bedroom. Curiously he had looked upon the innocently sleeping form, almost nose to nose and staring in the darkness, then he’d left as silently as he’d arrived.  
From there it was straight to the guest in the cell, still out cold, Julian felt confident enough then to finally retire to his own bedroom for the remainder of the night. He woke to the sunlight filtering in through his window, legs sliding out from between the sheets as he wandered over to his wardrobe, grabbed some clothes and walked into his bathroom.  
Julian shaved, showered and made himself somewhat more presentable than the post-work self he’d been in last night, paint under nails and perhaps blood stains in his hair. It was just as well it hadn’t been daylight..  
Afterwards he went to the kitchen to make breakfast, having to consciously make enough for two this morning. If David didn’t make an appearance, he’d go to fetch him in a minute or two.  
The other guest was beginning to stir, time was nearly upon them to begin. But first, Julian wanted to show David a few things, get his hands dirty, see how he reacted to certain.. stimuli..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David thought it rude to impose by leaving his unit without being properly summoned. Though it looked lavished enough to pass a ranked hotel, it didn’t come with the feature of phoning in for room service or arrangements set in advance. It was plainly a room with its own lavatory; no kitchenette to make himself coffee or food, not that he was too hungry to complain anyway.  
Not one to keep guests waiting, David kept the bathroom door slightly open as he entered. Delighted to see that no stray, unwanted, growth peered from the neck down, gurgled a pocket mouthwash tucked in his inner vest pocket, showered and dressed himself. As he did so, accidentally brushing against the vest pocket, David was now fully awake to recall that he had slipped the access card into his vest pocket and that, memory jags without coffee. What an interesting revelation to discover while waiting.

the-real-julian-priest:  
The smell of breakfast wouldn’t have reached the top floor, though it made the guest’s stomach groan and grumble as Julian wandered over to his cell to check in on the man. Julian had once dissected his own left arm, so he was already considered borerline psychopathic but he had his reasons for having done it. He thought he’d stated them clearly enough during the televised operation but perhaps it simply had gone over their collectively dull heads.  
It’d certainly created a sensation, blown way out of proportion, as things of such nature often did. Freak one person out and suddenly you’re on everyone’s high alert list. Nevermind, Julian was perfectly capable of handling it. Though it did cause enough of a stir to have received him a great many death threats, amidst the fanmail, hatemail and love letters. So this place was the only building he truly felt safe in, security gates and cameras everywhere, he could see into nearly room and from inside, he could view every inch of the grounds outside.  
Julian left the still sleeping guest and headed directly upstairs to locate David, pushing open the door and looking at him with silent observation. “I’ve made breakfast, if you’re interested,” Julian didn’t bother with pleasantries or wondering if he’d slept alright, straight to the point was always best.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Thank you.” Came a modest response, David cupping his vest pocket briefly as to ensure that the access card was still within his clothing. Leaving his very spot, the curtains swooshed heavily, concealing the still view of the outside world. David bit his lip, as he often did, following after Julian that had graciously made morning’s deal, hoping coffee included.  
As he walked behind Julian, David was starting to feel less tensed with his surroundings.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Turning his back on someone he barely knew was probably not a wise move, but Julian had little fear of the pale creature padding after him into the dining hall. Coffee, of course, was an absolute must.  
He sat down and pushed the morning paper Duke’s way, having browsed through it himself already while making the food. Toast, Eggs, Bacon and Coffee. Duke was free to eat as little or as much as he liked, Julian helped himself to his fill and spoke of not a thing during the meal.  
His thoughts consumed his very presence, immersed within them deep enough to almost feel alone, save for the gentle rustling of the newspaper to remind him that someone else was indeed here.  
Using a napkin to free his lips of anything that might have strayed from his fork, Julian slowly finished his coffee and got to his feet. Silence was the norm around here, Duke was going to appreciate it once they got started, their guest wasn’t always going to be this complacent.  
“Come,” Julian invited Duke once he was finished, then he left the dining hall and walked into one of his other rooms. Restraints of all kinds were in here, everything was sterile and the room resembled a medical bay. “We’ll be doing some of our work in here,” Julian struggled to use the term ‘we’ but managed to pull it off smooth enough.  
A loud, long scream could now be heard from down the long hallway and Julian barely even blinked. “It’s time we got started,” he looked to Duke’s eyes, then he led the way to the only locked cell.  
A man gripped the bars, desperation and fear in his wide eyes, pupils tiny pinpoints as drugs flowed through his system. Julian had seen to that at some point early before breakfast, and last night as well.  
“Let me out!” he shook the bars, “I’ll call the cops!”  
“Relax Simon,” Julian stood back, recognizing the drugs had given him some extra strength, “you signed a consent form, now step away from the door or I won’t open it.”  
The man looked at Duke, eyes crazed with shaking hands and trembling jaws. “You gotta help me, man!” he pleaded.  
Julian looked at Duke, waiting to see what his reaction would be, the cell key rested in his fingers in plain sight, would Duke let the man out or enforce the instruction to back away?

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Coffee was more than enough to sate the Duke’s morning but then again, a meal wouldn’t sound too shabby. Helping himself with enough to keep him from possibly fainting for a long day, as he had predicted, he idly flicked through the pages of the newspaper. The news had always been the same; murder, people missing, the economy, how money runs the world and how the ecosystem is facing a decline. The rest were just snippets of celebrity gossip that though at times seem entertaining, it wasn’t considering he was part of it.  
The world knew of his drug addiction and had paved way to set him a record for a rape allegation towards minor. Of course there was no truth in it and if there ever was, consent was shared. It could have been an attempt to blackmail him for money or fame; either which he simply would have generously assisted the young girl with.  
Happy to see that no change had greatly impacted the papers, David finished his cup and followed after Julian. The silence wasn’t as oppressive as he had thought but noise wouldn’t be too bad. But perhaps, a bloodshot eyed man, pleading for mercy behind bars was quite an overboard.  
The Duke stepped back, gaze shifting from the trembling prisoner to Julian who seemed so calm about the ordeal. Was this what he meant? It would be difficult to tell whether the Duke had gone pale or if it was his natural shade but mismatched eyes quaked lightly, gulping the need to brace himself for anything. David was guilty of his own vices and calling the cops should this man go free would add to his injury and possible ruin his career and life. A little selfish thought indeed, but David knew and had always remained firm with his priorities. This would be no different. There’d be no words fit to acknowledge or answer the man; he knew the feeling of captivity. Though not as intense but as one under management, consent signed is consent signed.  
David merely took a step back behind Julian’s shade, allowing the man to do as he please. After all, Simon belonged to him.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Simon was sort of here, sort of not but he knew enough to realize that the pale man’s retreat meant his fate was in Julian’s hands. Julian switched his attention to the man in the cell, eyes piercing. “Get back!” Julian instructed once again. Simon stumbled backwards, intimidated by the tone in Julian’s voice and those harsh eyes that bore into his very soul. His body shuddered, watching as Julian stepped forwards and slid the key into the lock.  
Pressing himself into the far wall, Simon looked to David once more for any sign that he’d do something to help out. That’s when Julian grabbed him, strength underlying in his unassuming, relaxed appearance. Simon leapt off the ground, pushing back into Julian’s chest and kicking his legs out in the air, Julian held onto him and hauled him out of the cell.  
Screaming, thrashing, Simon fought and struggled every inch of the way until Julian got him onto a chair. Straps secured his body down into place, Julian urged David to assist him in this and finally, Simon could barely even arch his back, or shake his head. A chin and forehead strap further ensured he was quite still.  
“Now Simon,” Julian spoke to him calmly, “we agreed on this.”  
He tried to put a mouth guard into the man’s jaw to stifle his screams but it was clenched in fear. After some failed gentle coaxing, Julian picked up a long, metal rod that was sharpened at one end. Shoving it without warning into Simon’s ribs elicited a holler, the mouthguard was slotted into place and the chin strap was then tightened to prevent Simon from spitting it out.  
“I don’t want you swallowing your tongue, or disturbing my partner here,” Julian scolded him softly, stroking the man’s hair as if affectionate towards him, “now, David.. “ Julian’s gaze flicked to the clearly unnerved rockstar, “this man has been given two doses of meth, can you tell me just by looking at him, what is he experiencing? Be very descriptive.”  
Julian needed David to paint him a picture with which he could work, then the tests could begin.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David watched Simon struggle and felt neither pity nor anything within the spectrum of emotions; the kind of feeling that birthed the Thin White Duke and separated him from the glamour that is Ziggy Stardust. A feeling of nothingness; an empty, void that neither was good nor bad for him. A feeling that had worked well in the Duke’s favor; throwing darts at lovers’ eyes.  
Though there was a speck of pain brewing from the back of David’s mind as he obediently stood beside Julian, restraining Simon’s legs as much as he could, it was not of pity. He felt pain for what might have driven the man to sway into the dark side of drug abuse; pain of which he too is yet to conquer properly.  
Julian manhandled the man like he was nothing, which he was; he had gone pale, boney – thin, and odd discoloration over the man’s flesh. Stoic although out the process of forcing the man onto the dreaded seat, David merely winced as a loud shriek pierced him deaf; shoving his index into his left ear, briefly shaking the ringing sound off.  
Thankful the man was not clean enough for touch, David approached without hesitation, placing his fingers over the man’s chest while the other set of appendages ran along the man’s neck; hoping Julian didn’t mind. Eyes intently tracing the nerves that had gone visible and thick. “This is when the good stuff happens.” The Duke turned to acknowledge Julian by the eyes before turning back to the green tracks of life over Simon’s neck. “It’s sort of uh…” He’d pause, cupping the man’s Jaw and peering into Simon’s eyes. “An awakening of sort. You feel yourself God in the eyes of many. A gratifying sensation of you ask me.” He chuckled shortly, quite focused on Simon, “A little like sex, love; but you won’t have to move or you don’t feel someone’s weight riding you like a bull.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian watched and waited, patience in his very being and a relaxed silence about him, as if the living being before them was a mere mannequinn, devoid of human rights or perhaps himself devoid of human morals. A mixture of both? There was a moment of pause here and there, Julian understood the need for this and did not urge David to hurry up and spit it out.  
At the explanation, Julian felt quite taken by the descriptive words used by the intelligent creature before him. It wasn’t often a good idea to captivate Julian, he always got it into his head that he needed to look deeper into you to explain how you’d done it to him, and quite literally at that.  
He had once met a woman, who had this odd manner of saying thank you by kissing him upon the cheek and hugging him. She meant nothing more by it, just simple gratitude for whatever she believed he’d done for her, but it had moved him in a way. A quick grasp of her wrist and he’d let her go just as swiftly, for fear that he would do something to regret upon the morrow. But what?  
Like a tinkerer wanting to know how and why things worked, Julian liked to open things up to peek inside, but corpses could only tell him so much. Medical books and websites even less. True knowledge came from first hand experience, but the knowledge he sought was best obtained in secret and with a lot of careful planning.  
Already he had so many ideas buzzing around in his mind, that he began to draw rough sketches in a large notepad that sat on the desk in the corner. Just from that one paragraph alone, Julian had the bulk of his next work figured out. He then looked around at David, so far he hadn’t seemed too phased by what Julian had done. Now for the next part, he needed to ask first. “How much pain can he tolerate at this point?” Julian wondered.  
Now this was not for art’s sake, this was Julian’s own curiosity. David could choose to answer or simply shrug, either way, Julian was going to make use of an array of sharp instruments to find out and Simon just about fainted at the sight of them as Julian wheeled them into position by the chair. Julian lifted his gaze, putting on a white butcher’s apron and clear, plastic mask to protect his eyes. He put some gloves on and Simon began to cry out, his tone knowing of what was going to happen and easily saddened at the fact that he could do nothing about it. Like a small child in the shadow of her father, his belt raised and she, cowering the corner, unable to do anything more than sob and wait for the inevitable.  
“I rather enjoyed your analogy, David,” Julian spoke from behind a white mask now, it covered his mouth and nose but the corners of his eyes crinkled, revealing he had smiled, “you might want to step back.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Within his frame of mind, David wondered if he would end up locked in a cell tormented as such for the glory of science or whatever Julian would call it. He wondered how far people would go to extract knowledge even if it meant causing the greatest form of torture; psychological manipulation. It wasn’t a mere test of strength and human limitation or was it a study to formulate a research about using meth to promote human awareness, no; it was more of a personal thing, as how he had observed. He wasn’t in a faculty or a laboratory that included safety precautions, men and women in white with scrawny clipboards, and multiple screens that ensured quality protocol. Then again, he could be wrong.  
He hadn’t bought Julian’s feedback upon his poor choice of words and analogy; he knew in himself that he could have done better, but making light of things felt necessary, at least for him. Here, before him, was man that had pleaded dearly to be spared and he, a man who had the globe within the palm of his hands, declined. Avarice? Pride? Lusting curiosity?  
“Sure. Yeah, absolutely.” He responded, taking his sweet time to part his fingers from Simon in an attempt to show an absent sympathy. He leaned in, almost driven by a stronger force, kissing the man’s forehead, eyes shut for a moment before he withdrew upon Julian’s instruction. A silent prayer uttered in silence.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian reached over and picked up a long, thin needle. His gaze flicked down to the wide eyed man before him, urgent, muffled screams of protest coming from the forcibly clenched jaws and the body trembled as much as it could under the restraints. Julian had to wonder if David saw himself lying on that chair, for all the drugs the rock star did, it quite likely could have been but for the fact that he was famous. A venture far too risky, even for Julian to undertake.  
Unknowns, people without friends nor family, those were the main people he could rely on to sign his dodgy consent forms under the influence of illicit substances or in exchange for something they desperately needed. He found David’s behavior curious, but didn’t dwell upon it as he carefully approached the chair, calm as you like and hovered the needle close to Simon’s eye while picking up a second one into his left hand.  
Julian’s fingers weren’t even shaking the slightest bit, he had a surgical precision to his hands, they were skilled enough to do what he needed but never before had he ever done this in front of someone. His eyes remain on Simon, who was breathing fearfully and heavily through his nose at the sight of a needle point directly in front of his eye, so close it could almost just.. A sudden scream pierced the silence of the room, the needle in Julian’s right hand still remained hovering over Simon’s eye, it hadn’t moved.  
Blood streamed from Simon’s ear, the other needle in Julian’s left hand now jutting out of it. Unaffected by the scream and the desperately painful, muffled sobs that followed, Julian watched with intent to see how long it took Simon to calm down. Simon tried to fight back, so desperate to get away, he thrashed and there came a sickening snap as his arm broke under the sudden straining of his drug enhanced state.  
“Fuck!” Julian hissed angrily, setting down the needle but leaving the other jammed into Simon’s ear. He hurried around to the other side, ignoring the loud wails of the still struggling and now regretful Simon. Julian examined the break, bone jutted from torn flesh and blood gushed out in rivers of crimson. Julian opened a drawer, filled a syringe and injected Simon with a liquid. He moved swiftly to splint the break, firmly bandaging it up to keep it still.  
Simon was quiet again, the new shot of meth calming him for the time being. Julian walked back around to the other side and carefully pulled out the needle from Simon’s ear, eliciting a painful howl and causing unconsciousness. He tossed it into the nearby sink, took up his notebook then he gestured for David to follow him into another room.  
This room was less sterile and more cluttered, but with paints and acrylics, as well as all manner of things he could use to create his next work of art. Julian looked around at David, removing his white mask and clear goggles. He switched on the laptop and pulled up his playlist, background music filled the room and David would recognize his own voice.  
“We’ll get back to him later,” Julian explained, “this is where the magic happens.”  
He looked down at his sketches, then turned his eyes back to David.  
“Tell me again,” he needed to hear more as he took out his pencil, “how do you mean it’s like God and sex?” The two just did not seem to go together.  
“Explain.”


	3. Chapter 3

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David watched in horror as Julian stabbed the man by the ear; eyes bloodshot, body still, and the lump that once resided in his throat had returned, downing it once more by force. Julian was strong and was well adept on handling situations that would normally require a group of policemen to restrain hysterics. Hysterics that included thrashing desperately for freedom and / or fear of pain; Simon was in both. Such desperation that had lead his body without choice than to cause himself further injury; David, of course, was torn between helping and merely observing.  
With the deed done by one man, David followed without fuss; not that he was frightened but he was getting more concerned of what he had dragged himself into. That, and an undeniable curiosity brewing at a swift pace. Thoughts collated almost quickly, ready for an answer, not quite aware of the familiar voice on the record player.  
“Sex is a form of gratification of one’s pride as a man or a woman; dominatrix?” David turned a quick glance, wondering if Julian was aware of the term; sight thrown towards the wall where Simon’s room might be adjacent to, as if feeling the man’s very presence. “You don’t just fuck for love anymore, you know? Today, you throw a slab of money on and you get some bloke to bend over backwards for you.” David paused, egging on, “Or a woman, transvestite, doesn’t matter. And once they start doing you, you don’t just lay there bare and dead, no; you turn the tables ‘round and do, and do your partner good. At the back of your mind, do better because you’re a man.”  
Biting his lip, David pressed on. “Meth is like that really; like cocaine, or heroin. They make you feel better. They make you feel strong.” At this point, David mimicked Simon’s limb break for emphasis. “That rush that goes in your head is like orgasm. And you just fuck, and fuck, and fuck until you’re spent. And you lay there, a pig of all trades, a mess of your whore and feel like you’ve just given them the fuck of a lifetime. Like what /god/ does in his spare time.” The man chuckled, “Meth is like a good fuck; it drives you wild, throws you in heaven, anoints you as a God and you just sit there, spent.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
David’s lack of, well, anything, was much appreciated by Julian. There wasn’t any noise to disturb his frame of mind, no begging for him to stop or asking why he was even doing such horrible things. Julian would have stopped if David had asked him to, this torture was not paramount to his work, it was merely to feed his curiosity and nothing more. Just because he could, didn’t mean that he should but he most certainly would, take advantage of every situation as it cropped up.  
Nobody was safe within the prison that Julian converted into his home and studio, once inside, it wasn’t easy to get back out again because Julian valued his privacy and right now, on very dangerous grounds, David already has seen far more than Julian would have been willing to show anyone else. So then, why let David in? Unless Julian didn’t plan to actually let him go after this..  
He stood and listened to David describe the feelings and experiences far better than he had before, Julian slowly drew closer to him mid explanation until he was almost sharing a breath with David, who paused to bite his lip but chose to carry on talking and ignore Julian’s invasion of his personal space. Julian stalked around him a little, needing closeness to try to get into the same mindset as what David was describing.  
Without actually taking the drugs himself, Julian’s knowledge of the effects they caused was limited to whatever David told him, right or wrong and he would have to go by David’s word, as well as what he witnessed himself when he injected Simon and simply observed him as the drug overwhelmed his senses. David finally had won Julian’s approval and he stalked back over to his sketch pad, scrawling furiously onto several pages. Blueprints, comments, key words, things to remind him later on of what has just been told to him.  
Julian then lifted his head and looked David in the eyes, Simon had woken again and his muffled screams for help were drawing Julian towards him like a fox to a trapped, squealing rabbit. But his attention was also captivated by the sex-laced speech he’d just been given, nothing excited Julian more than knowledge and discovery, especially if he got his hands bloodied in the process and he stood near David for a time, listening to the desperate screams and hearing another snap as the splints were broken and the arm once again began to flail about wildly in the other room.  
His hand had been grasping slowly onto David’s forearm until the snap, which swiftly turned Julian’s head and he had to let go, stalking off angrily at the interruption into the other room to pick up a hammer.. Which he then carefully set back down. His hands were for art and surgically skilled, a hammer was simply not his style. “Oh Simon,” Julian said calmly, not bothering with the bandages anymore, “I’m going to have to stop you from hurting yourself.” His gaze lifted to David, seeking his help once more.  
“Hold him still, would you?” Julian wondered, picking up a bone saw and looking into Simon’s bulging eyes, “this may hurt a little.. “ More desperate sounds and struggles, Julian placed one hand upon Simon’s shoulder and began to saw at it, intending to remove the useless limb completely.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
There was sadness in David’s eyes; sadness defined by how people succumb to such depth to forget. A suicidal venture towards an oubliette of darkness and isolation; to break free from one’s demons, one’s self. Eyes filled with such emotion that they came off stoic and unblinking as Julian’s more devious set matched his. He wasn’t afraid, startled and perhaps disgusted at the mess, but not afraid; he disliked untidy things and Simon was becoming one. At this point, he questioned his own sanity; was pity slowly slipping out of his mind? Was he becoming the Duke that had birthed to serve the master’s purpose? Is this not good?  
He watched Julian carefully with a blank face. He scribbled furiously onto his work pad like a mad genius scouring for his wrist to cooperate while his mind fed hungrily of a newly discovered planet. He watched him scribble, doddle and physically berate the pen against the paper as if speed was an issue; thoughts poured over that he was in a form of one rushing to grasp and write them all down. It made him wonder if Julian had ever been drugged; he claims he had never used the stuff or so. Possibly forgotten their previous chat, but what if he had a form of addiction far greater than a drug?  
Obedient, David pressed both his palm firmly onto Simon’s legs, pinning him down as best as he could; should the leg straps break, he’d surely make a run for it. The other resting over Simon’s arm, mindful of touching the injured region and stain his sleeve dirty. While he did his best to keep his weight on Simon, he pressed his face on Simon’s shoulder, opposite what appears to be Julian’s prey. He could handle most, but anything that including hacking was not the Duke’s cup of tea. A soft “Tch” left David’s mouth as his ear received the muffled screams of pain and agony.

the-real-julian-priest:  
It took little more than twenty minutes for Julian to have cut clean through the bone, singed the wound and stitched it up with fine precision. During the operation, Simon’s muffled screams had turned to mere whimpers, which eventually faded away to sobs until he was silent. Just glazed and staring, he’d given up, accepted that he was going to die and nobody was going to do a thing to stop it.  
Julian carefully cleaned the site of the amputation, then he took off his bloodied cover-alls and threw them into the hamper, moving around the room to meticulously clean up after himself. He didn’t need to slip up and hurt himself and he certainly didn’t need the smell to rot and fester in his most sterile room.  
Simon found comfort in the touch of David’s body pressing onto his, managing to relax and closed his eyes for a while now. Julian spoke no words until he was certain everything was clean, then he looked finally around and his gaze fell upon David. Fingers would have twitched if he hadn’t been wiping them on a moist towelette, eyes took in the unshaken visage and he had to wonder if this was perhaps not David’s first exposure to such goings-on.  
“Do you have somewhere to be?” he granted a reprieve for the time being, “because if you don’t, I’ll ask you to help me again.” He filled a syringe, injected Simon and stared at Duke for a moment afterwards, before looking down at Simon to observe him and try to imagine what David had recently described to him. Simon’s eyes rolled back and his body began to shake, Julian stepped back, confused as foam began froth from the corner of Simon’s mouth and his body kept shaking, limbs stiff and neck arched to the best of it’s restricted ability.  
It was over in seconds, Julian felt for a pulse and swore softly. “He’s fucking dead!” Julian scowled, “that wasn’t in the contract!” He ran his hands through his hair as he paced, what to do? He needed a .. He looked at Duke once more.. test subject.. Tearing his gaze from David, Julian covered Simon over with a sheet. “A minor setback,” he stated calmly, though inwardly he was anything but calm and his eyes revealed it.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was no stranger to the ins and outs of the drug world; he had seen friends, idols, comrades and fellow artists shrivel from stardom to star – done. He had seen them cringe at their darkest times that he had grown somewhat accustomed the events that followed. In fact, he had gone through similar phases in his life that he knew well to handle the drop.  
As he stood with his head pressed firmly on Simon’s shoulder, he felt every bit of strength the man was left to offer. He twitched, flailed as much as he could, and David could feel Simon’s heart rush to burst as if it was his own. Sweat trickled down his temples and formed over his neck, descending to hug the white fabric underneath the black vest. He felt Simon’s pain, perhaps every ounce of it just as he had felt the likes of friends and his dear brother, Terry; a dark tale that he would rather keep at bay.  
Simon stopped, his breathing gradually losing a regulated tempo and right then, David knew it was over. The very second that Simon stopped trembling and allowed verdict to be casted upon his frame, he knew. They knew.  
David kept his stance and withdrew as soon as Julian had covered Simon; listening to his brief hysterics but said no word.  
“I do.” The Duke responded; collected as he always was. “But it’s not important.” He gazed at the now lifeless, covered sac, watching as blood stain the fabric making him turn the opposite direction, eyes peering from a corner. He continued to watch Julian fuss over Simon’s death; clearly, it wasn’t pity. But what was it? Obsession? He wondered.  
“I take it… You have a spare.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian walked slowly over to the desk nearby, placing his hands down upon it and lowering his head. He was at an inner conflict within himself, which did tend to happen quite often when he wanted to express affection towards another human being. He simply couldn’t do it, as hard as he tried, he always ended up doing it the wrong way, saying the wrong thing. His actions and words, taken out of context and he’d simply turn away in silence, letting them believe what they will.  
What point was there to argue? If he said something and it was misconstrued, he considered that it wasn’t meant to be and simply left it at that. If he found that he liked someone, Julian fought internally with himself before finally attempting to tell them, sometimes it was too late. Other times, he’d take hold of their wrist and want to say something, but he’d get tongue tied with his desire to word his feelings correctly. This led to a silent and intense pause, often taken as an attempt to intimidate and he’d have to let go as the person pulled away from him.  
It was for the best, he considered, for he was so curious about everything and everyone. If he did end up finding someone special, he would only want to look inside them, to try and figure out what exactly made them as special as they were. What had attracted him to them? What made them so different?  
“There is a limitless supply of spares in the city,” Julian finally spoke as he slowly raised his head, “you will help me bring another back here, or you will go to your unimportant appointment.”  
Julian slowly turned to look at him, hands behind his back to conceal twitching fingers that itched to make David part of his experiment in more of a way than he already was. Curious, Julian was fascinated by the rock star’s reactions and desired to see more of them. Another side experiment, perhaps? How far could he push David until he finally spoke up and said ‘enough’ ? Would he even crack under the strain at all? And could Julian actually eventually get him to join in?  
He had to know. He hated not knowing.  
But there was something else as well, because Julian actually -liked- David. He liked David to the point of, if he asked Julian to stop, he would do so immediately. Hands trembling, teeth bared and eyes wild, but he’d set down whatever bloodied instrument he was holding in his hands and step away. He liked David in the way that, he wanted to be close to him, physically and perhaps a little deeper than that.  
But the conflict was there too, because he liked David also, in a sense of wanting to know what made him a cut above the rest. A fallen, drug addicted rock star and yet, there was something about him. Something, otherworldly, to quote an overused phrase. So Julian wanted to keep his distance and be close to him all at once, it made him tense and agitated.  
“So,” Julian drew his hands back to run through his hair, “what is it going to be?” He shifted and refrained from asking if David wanted to take Simon’s place to save time, as he grabbed up the end of the chair and kicked away the brakes on it’s small wheels.  
“Help me get this downstairs,” Julian said firmly, “I’ll take a look inside.. later.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David had always kept his thoughts at the back end of his mind but this time, they seem to be quite active. He watched Julian pace towards his desk and turn into a defeated stump of frustration. It didn’t bother him that the experiment came to fail due to obvious reasons, but what truly rattled David is the fact that from such a collected, well – portrayed mastermind of sort, he seem to have moments of uncanny hysterics. He listened to him scream in annoyance, twitch restlessly, and if he analyzed Julian correctly, a bit of impatience.  
Undeniably, Julian was a smart man, perhaps smarter than most he know. The facility itself is well thought of and the way he handled Simon was meticulously planned. But as Simon started to dwindle from his end of the bargain, Julian snapped. He snapped. At that moment, David was reminded that Julian is, too, a man; a man who makes mistakes and cute uncanny hysterics.  
A part of him wanted to appease Julian’s frustration, of which he couldn’t fathom why. Simon, he knew; from the very day Simon signed the contract, he was doomed. It was only a matter of time before he finally caved in before Julian hacked his arm off. It was that, a simple error that had blown everything to shreds. Perhaps if Julian had waited for the drugs to set and allowed Simon to endure the pain he had inflicted upon himself, Julian might still have a test subject. But then again, he could be wrong.  
Drugs make you forget life’s shitty side, not eliminate fear, David thought.  
“I’d like to make a phone call if it’s quite alright.” The Duke finally spoke, assisting Julian in his stance.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian took one end of the chair, wheeling it out of the room as David took the other end. He guided David down a flight of stairs, which wasn’t easy on his own so he was actually glad of the decision to stay and assist him. Down here, there was a room that was so cold, ice formed everywhere and there were cuts of things hanging from hooks. It’d be difficult to tell what kinds of animals they had once been, since they were skinned and gutted as if hanging in a butcher’s shop.  
Admittedly, some were human and those would be the more obvious ones. Julian wheeled the bed over to a corner, but he couldn’t leave it there because everything could freeze and stick there, stiff and impossible to move. He whisked off the bloodied sheet, careful to place it into a metal bucket nearby before unstrapping Simon.  
He walked over to a metal slab table and pulled it across the room, hauled Simon up onto it and didn’t even blink when breath escaped the corpse. It was natural and he’d heard it before, among other, more flatulent sounds, Julian had heard groans and all from the recently deceased bodies.  
Eyeing one of the hanging bodies, faces turned away of course, Julian offered a faint smile as he gave it a gentle nudge to make it spin slowly. “It’s amazing what you can buy from China,” he mused, lightening the situation, “come on.”  
He returned to the chair, grabbed up the bucket and the two of them brought the chair back to the sterile room upstairs. “Make your call,” Julian spoke firmly, setting about cleaning the chair and throwing the sheet into the hamper, “I’ll be back momentarily.”  
Julian took the hamper to the laundry room and set them in for a wash, standing by the machine and kicking it out of frustration. He turned and paced, hands running through his hair again as he craved a cigarette but refused to light up here. He needed to get out of there for a while, he turned and, fuming, went to find David. He knew where to find Junkies, but David would be much smoother in getting one or two of them to follow him back here.  
“Ready to go?” Julian wondered.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s attention drifted from Simon’s lifeless body to the blocks of meat that hung left and right; from what he had witnessed between Julian and Simon, it’d be a surprise if the freezer contained only slabs of animal meat. For a freezer that size, one could only imagine the years Julian has been in business; a rather, peculiar butchery business.  
David followed dutifully, careful of his step. Hoisting Simon onto the metal table, lungs dead jerked air; causing David to stumble lightly but managed to collect his stepping. I guess I’d have to get used to that, he thought quietly, anxiety soothed by the sheer drop in temperature compared to the previous room. For someone who revered the cold greatly, he might actually enjoy helping around; particularly, in this area of the facility.  
“Next time, try bulk orders; cheaper and less of a hassle.” He replied, dragging his fingers in the air with a mutual chuckle. As Julian turned to lead, David nodded in approval; the man could joke, who knew? Cute and comic; how adorable.  
****  
“Daddy loves you too. Bye, love.”  
Click.  
“Yes, dear.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Nothing was left unnoticed, cold blue eyes studied meticulously every detail and every response. Julian had forgotten that most people would startle at the false signs of life coming from the recently deceased bodies, it made him smile. Not the strange sort of smile that he often gave in an attempt to appease others, those just came off as creepy, no.. This smile was relaxed and genuine, his eyes wrinkled at the corners with amusement.  
Joking. Something Julian did not do very often, as he liked to keep to himself these days, so social interactions were not on his list of top priorities. David joked back with him but with sound advice, to which he nodded. How strange and fortunate that Julian had stumbled across this young man, who not only tolerated just about everything Julian had done thus far, but was making jokes in the presence of some unfortunate soul hanging from a hook in his freezer. Most of his corpses from China were criminals though, which displeased Julian because he did not enjoy their impure flesh but it made for an easier time of not giving a damn about them.  
To anyone else this entire morning would have them running for the hills, but then Julian would’ve had to prevent them from getting anywhere near the local law enforcement. He’d covered his tracks quite well, they would not find anything but he could do without the bad publicity.  
“Alright,” Julian spoke shortly, leading the way out of the building, allowing David to use his own swipe card to get them through the gates, if only to make sure David knew it worked and wasn’t a fake. Trust begets trust, Julian was showing his hypothetical soft underbelly by letting David come and go as he saw fit. He could only hope David wasn’t going to ever betray that trust, or Julian would have to act upon earlier desires a lot sooner than he anticipated.  
Outside, he crossed the street and took a moment to light up his cigarette.  
“We’ll get a cab to the next town,” he told David, “I want at least three this time.”  
Julian wasn’t in a hurry when he was smoking, it usually calmed his trembling hands and helped him to try and soothe his anger down from a tidal wave to a rumbling volcano. But it wasn’t helping him right now, and he swore loudly, kicking over a nearby trashcan and running his fingers through his hair again as he spat curses at Simon’s unintended demise, he hated to lose his cool in front of people, it felt very unprofessional but he was an artist and in the presence of a fellow artist, of sorts, what was a tantrum between them?  
“Was that your child on the phone?” he had to know, taking another drag of his cigarette, his hair now tussled and slightly unkempt but he really could not give less of a fuck just then.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Petty as it sounded, David felt a sad tug on his heart as flesh welcomed a more regulated temperature. He craved for the cold; anything that kept heat from surrounding him felt gratifying. Be it a pair of ginormous industrial fans he had installed in the garage or keeping the air conditioner low and turned on twenty – four – seven a day. The cold soothes him; tension building from stress, stress in general, melancholic outbursts of emotions, and allows himself to enjoy his private time even more so.  
Ensuring the card was tucked firmly inside his vest pocket, David took out a box of Gitanes and lit himself one. A heavy drag followed by another. There he goes again; in his shy tantrum fit. For a man capable of hacking another man’s arm off without flinching, one could only leave imagination to paint one a picture of the endless possibilities Julian can do. David has been in many places and has seen quite a few things that no man of faint heart should see; men who had succumbed to suicide, addiction, obsession, and mental dysfunction, and men who had kept certain collections that are not meant for the world to see; quite – like Julian’s.  
“I could do that.” David responded. It killed the Duke to not know things; it brews fear unlike any other and David despised that. He abhorred the fact that there’s an underlying question mark somewhere and is powerless to seek the answer. He is patient, he is curious, but knowing how to sate that curiosity is a venomous concoction that loom dangerously in mind. In a way, Julian’s frustration is rubbing off on him; he was getting a little irritable by simply seeing someone get irritated. It amused him to see Julian out of his element again; it made him wonder how the man would be when he’d finally crack.  
“No.” Ivories sank onto the cushiony, bottom lip before parting to merely welcome his lungs its main fix. David didn’t find the need to explain who he was on the phone with. Very reserved and private of his life, David tends to keep things to himself. Though one thing’s for sure, Julian would like who the person was. He turned to meet Julian’s eyes hoping his answer would be sufficient enough. Turning his gaze towards the facility, he took a heavy drag and leaned against the wall. “You’ve a nice set of hair, love. Lucky.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Much of the materials Julian chose to work with for his deliberately shocking art were fragile to the heat, so of course not only did he require that freezer room to keep it all fresh but his entire building had to be set at a cool and even temperature. To slow down the rotting, decaying process while he did whatever was needed outside of the icy room. He did spend quite a considerable amount of time in there as it was, often wearing much warmer clothes if he knew he’d be more than an hour or so.  
Confirmation that David could easily and readily obtain him three more muses was enough to settle some of the fire in Julian’s eyes, but he would be far from calm until he was absolutely certain that his work would not be under threat again by someone backing out of their agreement. Perhaps he’d been a little too hasty with administering the drug a second time so soon after the first time, live and learn, he wouldn’t be making that mistake again.  
No. The answer was easily understood and Julian stared at him intently for a moment, the lip bite gave it away somewhat and Julian flicked his gaze to a taxi and raised his arm to flag it down. No further questions, it wasn’t paramount to make small talk, he was just being curious. “Do you have questions at all, David?” Julian wondered, as the cab slowed and pulled over to the curb. The comment about his hair merely earned David a shifted glance to his own slicked back style before Julian got into the car.  
He instructed the driver to take them into the next city, extra cash was promised if he did not remember ever seeing either of the two men after they were dropped off. The driver nodded without hesitation, though he seemed somewhat nervous for the entire duration of the trip for not knowing why he was supposed to forget them but he’d do it just to feed his family. Julian sat back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. Fingers clenched, cutting little crescents into his palms.  
Julian had a schedule to keep and thanks to Simon, that schedule was now in delay. It was utterly infuriating.


	4. Chapter 4

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s curiosity continues to gnaw away at the back of his mind; eager to see how it all ends. Like a good book and its many chapters, one simply cannot lay to rest without knowing what happens next. Julian was obviously frustrated; something that drives David mad with a lusting need to see how he’d break. He himself is never one to indulge into anger and emotional outbursts; he knew to keep his cool and how to handle situations well… in public. The very logic and reason why he prefers going out to meet people than taking them home; home was either neat or completely trashed.  
“Can you kiss?” Questions such as these had become quite casual for the ever – buzzing life of the Duke’s. Pick – up lines and flirtatious proclamations would have to be delivered in creative ways to get the best ones. A little less effort on his part, it never stopped him from putting on his best façade. David turned to Julian, eyes sincerely curious. David knew that he must be careful; with a reputation to keep and a public career to keep on track, minor setbacks are not allowed. He had failed time and time again before and with his most cherished persona tucked back in the closet, the Duke simply could not afford any errors.  
As the cab drove to its pointed destination, David leaned over Julian and ran his fingers to brush the stray locks off the man’s face. “Turn left, please.” David called out, to which the driver obliged. Peering back through the window, he could see the familiar lights that screamed for his presence.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Ice cold, flashing blue eyes opened at the question. It was not quite what Julian had been expecting to hear, after having dragged David along to his home that was a closed down prison, drugging, mutilating and eventually murdering a human being, speaking of later defiling the corpse and asking him to now convince three more people to come back and never be seen again..  
Can you kiss, was not even in the top ten of the list of questions Julian had expected. Fuck, it wasn’t even in the top hundred..”You are a very peculiar man, David,” Julian told him something that he probably already knew, but he had agreed to answer and so he did, “of course I can.” He didnt quite follow the importance of the question in itself, his mind was so frequently on his work that he often forgot about such things.  
Julian did not correct the driver when he turned left, David seemed to know where he wanted to go and this gave Julian a sudden bout of confidence that perhaps it might actually go right for him this time. Now there were fingers brushing the tussled locks from his face, Julian looked confused even more right then but dared to lift his eyes to meet with those alien orbs of David’s. Was he looking for proof or did he simply have a thing that bothered him about people having their faces half concealed by hair?  
Still in a temper, fueled by David’s seemingly waste of time question, Julian grasped the wrist of the hand that was touching his hair quite firmly, eyes staring intently, furious and silent. If it were not for the genuine curiosity in David’s expression, Julian may very well have scolded him and lectured him on the time and the place for childish behavior. But.. He really wanted to know, didn’t he? Well then David, as Julian knew all too well when one simply couldn’t be sure of something, there was only one way to truly know for certain.  
“Can you?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“I’ll let you be the judge of that.”  
The cab came to a stop before the street crowded with dwellers of the night; skimpy outfits that revealed more – covered less, heeled platforms, heavy night makeup, wigs of vibrant colors and length, men and women strutting with their jaws busy chewing gum, smoking, drinking, bawling, chatting, and provocatively hunting for their next meal. With the cab rightly parked a few steps from the aforementioned predators, David could sense hunger from the driver’s seat. From the rearview mirror, David could see eyes gawking at one of the birdies that purposely bent to adjust her strapped stilettos. The man was pretty much sweating balls at the sight of the woman’s ginormous breasts and slender body.  
The Duke popped the door open, patting the driver’s shoulder briefly with a grin that met eyes through the mirror, “It’s on the house, love.” David winked, dismounting the car. He approached the woman affectionately; pulling her close against him as lips hummed along the woman’s slender neck, to which she groaned and giggled excitedly. “You’d do one for me angel, yes?” Not waiting for answer, David pushed the woman towards the cab, giving her a sweet smack from behind. The woman tapped against the window, to which the driver rolled hurriedly. “So, mind givin’ me a ride, papi?”  
The Duke inclined his head and nodded, waiting for Julian to slide out the car. And as he did so, David hooked his arm around Julian’s waist, leaning closely to his ear, “Kiss but don’t bite.”  
Music thumping, hips thrusting, lips crashing, musk of sin filling the room of farraginous whores, junkies, artists, celebrities, press; bodies against the bodies hard against dim – lit walls, couches and tables stained dust of white with lemon and lime peels dry and moist on the floor. Drinks passed, tossed and chugged, foils, wrappers, syringes and bands everywhere; indeed, the Devil’s Nest lives up to its name. The House of Sin houses all. Crowded, packed, filthy but no dirt; that, and heavy security with a big, muscular entourage by each side.  
As they approached the entrance, David grabbed Julian by his arm and rammed his lips against him, meeting the eyes of the pair that kept only those in the list in attendance. He turned in angle, ensuring Julian’s face remains turned from the guards as David would easily be recognized and allowed entry; Julian, who didn’t look like one who mingled with the flock might encounter a slight delay.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was perplexed by the strange comment, as the driver pulled over and he sat back to pay the fare with an added fee to hold up his end of the prior deal. He slowly got out of the cab and reminded himself to later change his clothes, who knew what’d been in that back seat before he’d hailed it..  
He largely ignored the scene with the cab driver, though he wasn’t not taking notice, it simply didn’t interest him as his attention was keenly upon the nearby alley, where he was of the belief for them to be headed. A quick, quiet slink into the.. oh.. Dirt..  
Fuck.  
Julian looked back around at David as his arm slipped around Julian’s middle, he tensed up but hesitated to pull free at the whisper into his ear. A plan, then? They were going.. Inside? Julian felt out of place in the bright lights and swarming people, of which most he could not decide for them to be either male nor female and that just puzzled him more.  
He felt and probably looked like a complete and utter fish out of water, staring and head turning, eyes wide and looking, trying to see everything, everywhere, all at once. So distracted he was, that he couldn’t even have reacted in time if he had wanted to. So, eyes closed and hand gripping the back of David’s neck firmly, the other grasping the front of his shirt in his angry, clenched fist.  
Julian had to let David lead the direction in which they walked, lips pressed hard together was getting uncomfortable and he ventured to open his mouth but adhered to David’s warning of not biting, at first.Delay would have indeed sent Julian round the twist, he was late enough as it is and it was not a pleasant sight to see him snap. No matter how badly one might be curious enough to wish to bear witness.  
Having never really come to this type of venue before, Julian hadn’t a damn clue why this was absolutely necessary and he was self conscious about it at the start, his fingers dug into the soft flesh at the back of David’s neck. Resisting the urge to sink his canines in was suddenly too much and he uttered a deep throated growl of a groan, and, caught up in the moment, he broke the rule..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Entry was indeed successful and the familiar scenery brought the Duke a sense of control; he knew the ins and outs of the club like the veins that run through his wrist. He could easily scour through the crowd for whatever it was he needed; the best drug dealers, the best hookers, the best suckers, and the best subjects. Covering his tracks would not be necessary as everyone knew everyone’s business and kept it at that; no one gave a shit if you sold or bought drugs, no one would even bother to help someone having a seizure or a heart attack as long as the lights were kept to a minimum and the music to max. It was the perfect place to do anything unholy and get away with it; with the basement reserved for an orgy session and the upper deck reserved for the junkies and drug deals.  
That said, it was unusual for David to make a sloppy entrance. He was the Thin White Duke; the dapper gentleman that made hearts swoon and hips thrust from the moment his heeled, velvety boot marked the building. A typical visit would have him grinning like the proud peacock of aces that he was; but tonight, he barely kept himself on foot. Palms braced walls as knees wobbled, eyes summoned to the heavens in a brief moment of darkness before he hauled himself near the flight of stairs, latched onto the rail for support. David pulled back, he had to. Tongue draped over his lips, swiftly tasting the sinful gesture, mismatched orbs glaring quite darkly at Julian.  
For a couple of seconds, the Duke was in shambles; silently glaring at the disobedient man; desperately trying to rid himself of shrewd thoughts. “Oh, you play dirty.” He shook his head, feeling sharp ivories knead over his bottom lip.  
Pushing himself onto proper, he threw himself into the crowd and did his business; lips crashed onto one after the other, men, women, it didn’t matter who or what it was. Fingers grabbed fabric after fabric, dragging three identifiable men as he pushed through the dancing mob. Another followed after, heading towards the back. The door popped open and a black van waited with both doors wide open; inside was a man that would right – well pass as one of the bouncer. He wore no uniform of but held a sac between gloved fingers and spares tucked by his sides.  
The alley soon was filled with boisterous laughter and cheer, singing out of tune and mumbling incorrigible words. “One.” David began counting; his ally covering the first man he guided to the back of the van, followed by a precise twist of the neck. “Two.” Came the other; “Three”, stumbling over the unconscious pair. “And that’s ab—“  
Silenced yet again by a flimsy attempt of hauling David’s lips into the younger man’s own, the Duke tripped onto the ground. Swiftly, the unnamed ally hopped off the van and grabbed the boy by the shoulders, slamming him against the wall before twisting his neck. The now unconscious boy, held by David’s hired help, was instructed to be tossed into the van along with the three accounted for. Paid and settled, David only hoped that Julian managed to follow the direction he went to or he’d have to find Julian himself.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was dizzied, being whirled around from here to there and he was finally drawn away from. Breathless, returning the glare with an intense one of his own and showing a slow glide of his tongue along the left side of his lower lip, it disapeared back into his mouth as it touched the corner and he bared his teeth at the remark, chest visibly rising and falling. He could not claim that he didn’t find the interaction unpleasant, though he deemed David very bold indeed to have tried such a move on him.  
His intense gaze followed David then, fighting his every urge to look around and get lost in this new world he had just discovered, time was of the essence and it wouldn’t do to get pulled away from their underhanded mission. It was fascinating to know that while David had reacted with some discomfort during Simon’s demise, he was still willing to bring in more people to suffer similar fates.  
Julian needed to re-evaluate the man from the ground up, because he had been quite mistaken in his assumptions. Truly this was no mere mortal, so to speak, a man yes but perhaps not so tame as Julian had previously thought. He noticed people looking at him, but they seemed somewhat reluctant to approach and Julian leaned against the wall, feeling a stamp across his forehead in bright neon lights that claimed him to belong to David in the eyes of those who would be staring at him right now.  
So look, but don’t touch.  
It bothered him in that he belonged to nobody, he was his own person but he was grateful for the lack of grabby, grubby paws. Discreetly making his way outside, Julian kept out of the way and simply observed, one brow lifted as David went down, he tensed and stepped forwards but the matter was taken care of promptly and without fuss.  
Julian looked down at the resting Duke, eyes following him as he got to his feet and he approached from behind. “Let’s go,” Julian spoke firmly, giving David’s clothes a quick swipe or two, ridding him of the collected bits of gravel and debris from the ground, “that was impressive.” Spoken quietly, close to Duke’s ear with intention.  
“I had no idea you liked to play games.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Even the faintest moment of vulnerability displayed made David cringe; more so how he stumbled over a petty kiss made him a tad irritable. Infuriated at his sudden loss of control, he remained professional and allowed himself to rise with a default soft yet stoic expression. The Devil’s Nest was filthy and grimy with sin and actual dirt brought from all over New York; he loved the place too much to leave because of how rubbish it was that he often made donations to keep the place tidy. A highly appreciated gesture but often overlooked due to the number of people flocking to have a good time, David found comfort that the dirt was at least kept to a minimum.  
David shuddered like the squeamish, dirt – fearing man that he was. As hands kneaded his slacks clean, he’d clap them together in slight panic, dusting his skin off of the vile stains.  
“Can you drive, darling?” It was more of an actual request than a question; then again, he didn’t know where Julian’s facility was anyway. David handed the unnamed man a thick roll of cash, patting his shoulder, “You did Daddy good, angel.” David smiled warmly, kissing the man on the cheek, quite close to the corner of the younger, bigger man’s lip. The Duke’s ally bid his farewell with a short, “G’night, Daddy”, a wink, and a delighted grin; from how much David had paid the man, he’d be set for a good year supply.  
David ensured the locks were secured from the back before heading towards the driver’s seat to open the door for Julian; habit. As soon as the man mounted the vehicle, David walked across and slid right beside him, staring at his palms in shy disgust. “I live for it, Julian. That, or I get bored easily.” Came a late reply. The Duke paused, a smirk forming over lips thin, eyes still fixated over his palms at the thought of how rather well the kiss went as expected. “I got you one extra.I owe you one after that.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was equally as uncomposed in the moment himself, shaken to the core in fact, the very foundations of his building up a profile of David had crumbled to dust and he was so enraged that he’d have to scrap the entire thing and start over from scratch that he wanted to take a sledgehammer to Simon’s body. David wasn’t playing the part of the foolish tag along, who would eventually become a test subject himself. That had been part of Julian’s original plan, he wasn’t going to lie. Fascination was deeply ingrained within Julian, but dare he now even think to lay bare the mysteries of what lay unknown beneath that pale flesh?  
He’d asked for three, but there came four into the van and Julian was struggling to try to understand. This was not how the game was played, this was not the way things were meant to go. Julian was not meant to be the one confused and wondering, yet he was. It would seem that a lack of control had befallen both of them, but it was quickly being seized now and with good timing as well.  
Julian wanted very much to get home, to be back in his element and have some comforting sense of control over his environment. It was a much more calming place for him, being away from it only stoked the flames of the anger that flashed every so often even now, within his otherwise cold and dark gaze. He heard the strange interaction and climbed into the driver’s seat without pause, sliding the key into the ignition and pulling away from the building swiftly.  
As they got a little further down the streets, Julian switched up to the next gear, appreciating the silence from the spares in the back. “Well then,” he said softly, breaking the silence now as he drove the van towards home, “I shall have to remember that for next time. You really went above and beyond.. I must thank you.. “  
An incline of his head and a brief yet lingering stare towards David, Julian offered him a tiny twitch of a hint of a smile, just barely tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“..Daddy.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David found comfort over the idea of slipping into something more comfortable for the evening should they retire. Having a friend pack him clothing, a couple of Gitanes, a framed picture of his son, spare shoes, a black traveler’s electric guitar, toiletries and more, knowing that he owned something within the vicinity more than the very vehicle they were on, brought his mind at ease. He’d have to ask Julian permission first if he could bring his personals inside; it’d be difficult to rent a nearby hotel just to get dressed because the idea of heading home would include a homecomingparty every now and then. He knew he’d be exhausted and drained to even attend one, let alone host it at home.  
His approach on how to talk to Julian preoccupied him enough that the silence between two disoriented men did not appear as oppressive as most similar encounters would. The problem was, for David, the mere fact that he trembled over a petty “ticket – kiss” to get Julian in the club bothered him. Lou Reed, a dear friend and fellow artist, had that effect on him but that developed overtime; he had been a Velvet Underground and Lou Reed fan, whereas Julian and David had only been acquainted for the past forty – eight hours less!  
Reclined onto his seat, he peered with one eye, keeping the other closed as he relaxed and threw himself in a deep thought while travelling.  
Julian’s praise of thanks warmed David greatly; he could get anyone he wanted right off the bat but couldn’t if his drive was shaken and it truly was. He wasn’t the sharp, smooth, subtle Duke of the night, no; he was feisty, sloppy, demanding and needy. Thankful alone that he had a habit of sitting with his leg over the other, Julian’s parting statement had truly justified that evident need. “Careful, I might get used to that, sweetheart.” Came a subtle wink, dismounting the vehicle as swift as he could. God, did he need air.

the-real-julian-priest:  
“Get used to it then,” Julian mused with a subtle smirk, “especially if you keep calling me those names.. “ He hadn’t ever been called such things before, the usual things he got were closer towards the likes of psychopathic.  
Julian was content for David to remain upstairs on the top floor, there was a dial on the wall to adjust the temperature of that floor alone, he would be left quite to his own devices and Julian would not intrude upon him unless he needed something important and David was required.  
He was tempted to take David home first, so that he could change but there were certain risks involved with bringing the van anywhere near David’s place of residence. The silence of the drive served to soothe him somewhat, but his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel firmly and ground his teeth.  
He found David most baffling and it bothered him, he had assumed to know his sort but perhaps had jumped ahead of himself. He felt as though he had constructed something beautiful and it made sense to him, then he had discovered the instructions and what he’d built looked nothing like the picture on the box. Stronger than first anticipated, but.. Still beautiful just the same.  
Julian kept his eyes on the road for the rest of the journey, only looking to David moments before they arrived. The trip had taken until after dark, bothersome and infuriating as it was to have lost almost an entire day, he still had to eat.  
“What do you like to eat?” Julian wondered, switching off the engine, “I’ll order something.”  
Julian had driven in through a different entrance, still requiring the card to get in but able to drive the van through to the loading bay where several gurneys were waiting to make transporting the men inside much easier for them both.  
“They must be locked up in cells as far apart from one another as possible,” Julian explained, “I can’t have them conspiring with each other.”


	5. Chapter 5

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Was this playful banter? David’s brows met to wonder what had just transpired between Julian and him. Even more so, he wondered as to why he’s so affected by the little things that are quite casual in his nightlife; people calling him Daddy, people and their flirtatious taunts to get him riled up, the lot. Shaking his head with a soft chuckle as he walked to the back of the car, once it has parked. “I’ve had my things brought, sweeth–, Julian.” He had to literally bite his lip to hush himself of his usual generosity in doting everyone with terms of endearment. It would be hard and it definitely would not be permanent, but if he intends to make it through the night not as a bitch in heat, he’d have to shape up.  
He wasn’t exactly hungry or anything, but he’d need to eat. “I’ll have what you’ll have, my love.”David froze as eyes soared to the sky; cheeks flamed, realizing his demise. The Duke only hoped Julian didn’t hear the last part. How he’d work himself around to avoid uttering tags would be one great of a woe, indeed.  
“They’re still knocked out.” He announced, swaying the thought away. The doors opened with arms hooked on both handles. “All of them.” They were drunk, unconscious, stoned and probably had already been fucked senseless. By now and by the Duke’s estimation, they’d most likely wake by tomorrow morning with angsty hangovers and a whole lot of noise.

the-real-julian-priest:  
In his own studies and numerous ones they had been, Julian found that the more comfortable you were with someone immediately, the less likely it was that you would ever remain together. Being uncertain and questioning, now there was something that he’d learned made up for a good part of stronger relationships, whether it be platonic or otherwise. It didn’t always end up this way, but it almost always did and that was enough for him to have left the studies and moved on to other things.  
Dragging out the first two men and strapping them to their gurneys, Julian had caught the slip up, but the fact that it had been changed to his name at the last moment did not enthuse him and he lost interest momentarily to focus upon the task at hand.  
“You may take your things upstairs with you,” Julian spoke to David briefly, wheeling the first man inside and locking him down onto the ground floor. The second man was to be upon the second floor and so on. Julian wanted each of them to believe the they were the only one locked in the building, as each floor was sound proofed from the next.  
He needed them to feel isolated and alone, abandoned without hope. It was important, otherwise this whole venture would never work.  
“I do appreciate all of this, David,” Julian spoke again, as they moved the fourth man into a cell upon the fourth floor, “I hope you realize that.” Eyes cast to seek confirmation, connecting briefly before flicking back to the slumbering man now safely locked into his confines.  
“Alright,” Julian spoke softly, watching David catch himself a little too late this time and he was unable to help himself but smile, “I do hope Daddy enjoys pizza.” It was quick and convenient, no mess and easily disposed of without taking anything out of the box except the slice one desired to eat.  
“Do you have any favorite.. toppings?” Julian wondered, sly smirk in place and innocently wide eyes seeking a response, bottom lip pulled in to the left side and chewed upon in silent contemplation, one brow lifted as he waited.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Thanks.” David was never one for compliments; it made him a complete hermit. One part proud of bursting colors and craft, the other easily dull and would shy back into its shell. Then again, words sweet were that of his work and his fashion; how astounding a certain concert or number was, how mysterious his paintings were, how peculiar and breathtaking his fashion sense was, and how handsome the Duke turned out to be (in comparison to his previous work, Ziggy Stardust; the glamorous ambiguity.)  
He hooked the bag over himself and drew it over his back, assisting Julian with whatever he needed; pushing the gurneys to wherever he would instruct him to or locking the belt straps over Julian’s new set of toys.  
“Oh, d..d, don’t. Please, don’t.” Mismatched eyes sought the vicinity, turning his attention into anything that would easily sway them both of the pleasantries. He appreciated Julian’s openness and found it rather sweet that the gesture was truly appreciated, but there still was the kiss to be dealt with. He didn’t know whether he demanded or needed an explanation, or was preying on any opportune moment to pop the question and the Duke would just melt away to dust. David, wishing he could just vanish into tiny particles so the situation arrived, felt a bit paranoid. He didn’t like bad blood with anyone; if he could explain himself, he normally would. It just so happens that this is one the very few things words fail to portray its message.  
Despite his pale complexion, David’s face grew red; his ears, his cheeks, and his eyes couldn’t still themselves towards the smiling, brunette. He was losing; the battle of power had begun and is swiftly eating him out alive. But the Duke was never one to lose so boldly without a fight. But how, he wondered. The Duke’s curiosity as to what would break dear Julian is no more than just the need to know, it had become a craving desire it seems.  
Dragging the bag very gently to cover himself; an obvious display of Julian’s victor for the evening, David bit onto lips quivering with restraint. “Julian, my darling,” David mused in words soft, sincere and sweet, eyes lost within the universe that held Julian’s own, he pressed on, leaning just a little bit closer, examining Julian’s wicked grin. “I’d answer you honestly of what I want, but you might find that less appetizing.”  
David withdrew from their close propinquity bit his index finger; shimmying the his excitement with pain; of which clearly, was not helping.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian nodded, compliments did not come easily from him and he found it difficult to express how he felt, which is why he chose such a medium of art in the first place. His eyes were wide with wonder at David’s sudden stammering, pleading for Julian not to give him the deserved compliments and Julian then withdrew. Such a thing was difficult enough for him to utter out loud, then to have it rejected was akin to throwing mud in his face. Julian stepped back, gaze averted and tugged absently at the bandage on his left forearm, unsure of what to say and thus he said nothing at all. So be it.  
“Is something wrong, David?” Julian asked, picking up the phone and toying with it in his hands idly. He looked to the panel on the wall, reaching out to lower the temperature because David was looking to be quite like he may just have a fever of some sort. This did not bode well with Julian, he couldn’t have his subjects getting ill or his findings would be tainted.  
Julian inclined his head as David drew closer, taking a step away in order to withdraw but only meeting his back with the wall. The strange way in which David responded to his question was very curious indeed, Julian furrowed his brow slowly as he was getting quite the mixed array of signals from the pale blonde. Julian liked to be absolutely certain of things, he baited David time and again and yet he was still no closer to knowing.  
David stepped back and Julian startled as the phone dropped onto the floor, snapping him out of it as he stared down at the object, as if he wasn’t sure what it was just then or how it had managed to get there. He was tugging at the bandage again, an absent habit that was like a comforting vice of sorts, something to do when his hands were not busy but he needed to be careful with the overly sensitive wound, it had scarred and healed very close to the nerve endings in his arm.  
“So,” he said with a swift lift of his dark gaze, hair covering most of his face and not bothering to collect the phone just yet, “sausage and mushroom alright?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David is highly receptive to details; the slightest twitch, the faintest sound, and even the sudden change of expressions made him feel paranoid and accountable. Always thinking that he might have said or done something out of bounds and is obliged to explain himself or at the very least, keep himself from any bad blood. Julian’s sudden drop made his stomach clench; he didn’t want to cut him off or appear smug about being complimented. He just couldn’t do well with compliments offstage that it’d cause him more turmoil than he already is facing. He wanted to explain and badly apologize if he had caused him discomfort but it proved quite difficult to handle empathy and ascertain craving of flesh both at the same time.  
David caught Julian tug onto what appears to be a hidden fabric or gauze of sort; all the more questions formed whether Julian had been swayed by addiction, heroin or something, in the past. That, or maybe had been in an accident of sort. Hoping that the sight of injury would bend his mind off lewd intentions, the sight of mess seems to overpower the said attempt.  
The cards were laid out yet again; a slight misstep at the Devil’s Nest should be conquered and taken into full account. The Duke was in control; at least, that much registered in mind.  
Unhooking the bag off his body, he took a huge step forward. David grabbing Julian’s wrist, yanking it in his direction; fully exposing what piqued his curiosity. He wanted to know what it was. Albeit privy and rude, Julian had caused him a great deal of frustration and he will have his way.His thumb, at close proximity, kneaded the bandage as if tracing whatever it was that he kept hidden; slow, gentle strokes almost sensual by nature. Completely ignoring Julian’s question, he merely replied somewhat concerned of Julian making himself bleed or whatever injury it was, irritated. “Don’t.Not too hard, babe.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian’s breath was catching in his throat, his mind conflicted with inner turmoil and fogged with uncertainty. He was shaken from his lofty perch and the tables had suddenly turned. His nerve had somewhat failed him, the rejection of his compliment has subdued the fire within and left him somewhat vulnerable, a little hurt perhaps and needing to please or make it up somehow..  
Anger and torment flashed in his eyes as David took up his wrist, Julian hadn’t even been aware he was touching the bandage until it was pulled from his prying fingertips. He sucked in a hiss through clenched teeth at the sensitive flesh being gripped onto just slightly, revealing just how close to the nerve endings he had cut into the flesh.  
“No,” he gave an almost inaudible plea, his knees visibly buckling as the thumb swept over the hidden, ghastly wound.  
Quickened heart rate and sharp breaths gave warning of how he might respond, he was either going to react violently to hide what he felt or lose his cool in another way. His breath shook as he felt his heart in his throat, a trembling, low moan escaped his parted lips and his eyes could not leave that stroking thumb.  
“Please,” he whispered, breathless. But, please what? Keep going? Stop? He wanted both..  
He tore his gaze from the thumb, finally to meet with David’s eyes and a trickle of perspiration slid down one side of his face. His hands were quaking somewhat, Julian.. gulped.. Eyes wide, now staring with intent directly and unabashedly at David’s lips. His right arm snaked around David’s thin waist, hand wandering down to firmly grasp the shapely buttocks and give no clearer signal than that as to what he was asking for now..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s initial plan was to simply pry his arm off from being irritated by Julian’s excessive need to gnaw at it with his fingers. Of course, he wanted to see what lay beneath the bandage that coveted Julian’s attention; for someone who studied junkies, it was imperative to know his reason. Was he also one? Was he searching to cure the cravings of a drugged life? What was it?  
David watched Julian succumb into a languor trance with great interest; sneering deviously at the now pleading man. Enthralled by the idea of unveiling one’s darkest desires by the mere touch of intrusive fingers, an overwhelming sense of godly euphoria streamed through his veins; dominance, control, supremacy, power.  
“Please what?” The Duke teased, a delicate brow rose at the question. He’d be lying if he’d say he wasn’t enjoying every second of seeing Julian break off character; in fact, this was becoming more exhilarating than the petty ticket – kiss. Though the thought of it once more, brought the Duke a familiar lump on his throat. Tugged abruptly against Julian’s firm stance, his hand seeking to unleash a commanding grasp over his cheek; an attempt to overthrow the reign of the Duke or merely, Julian giving into his own needs.  
David allowed himself be dragged against Julian; the rasp, breathless plea had gotten him rock hard. He was dying to see what Julian was capable of; what he’d do, what he’d say, and how he’d go about taking care of business. David hooked his thumb under the bandage, constantly flipping until the binds would come off and reveal the Duke’s deathly treat. Elongated fingers and their expertise in guitar strummed meticulously over the soon – to – be exposed area; soft – flesh tips fondled the area with calculated and refined touch. Hauling Julian’s arm close for further inspection, like a bass guitar held upright to a jazzy beat; his spare hand gathered a handful of stray locks, pushing Julian’s head against the wall to better meet those temptatious eyes of his.  
“Please, what?” David reiterated his query, purposely dragging hot breath over the now bare, scarred flesh; eyes staring relentlessly at Julian’s. What is that you want, Julian? What will you do?

the-real-julian-priest:  
It was an intimate fear of Julian’s to lose his sense of control, he was always the one holding all of the cards and to have lost it in his own home, the one place he ultimately reigned supreme, it made his entire body rack with shudders. There was something that broke through everyone, Julian had his weaknesses as did anyone else and normally he would not have had the bandage exposed but he’d had to roll up his sleeves part of the way to move the men inside. Otherwise, they might have woken at some point and he did not wish to have throw-up on his clothes. For this, he would burn them and he quite liked what he was wearing.  
As the sudden realization that he was now the one in control here dawned upon David, Julian could only react as the situation was taken advantage of. When one had a particular weakness exposed, one had to trust that the other would not use it against them in any way but Julian had been pressing David’s buttons from the moment they’d met, his response was only to be expected. His teeth clenched as David began to remove the bandage, nobody touched that and yet here he was, just letting it happen.  
He failed to answer the question, because he didn’t know the answer. His attempt to stop David hadn’t worked, distraction was usually a good way to get prying eyes away from something Julian wanted to keep concealed, intimidation, fear.. But the stubborn man continued, as a dog with a bone, until the hideously scarred flesh was exposed. Julian didn’t look at it, this was quite possibly the only artwork that disgusted even himself after it was all said and done, hence the bandage like a sheet to cover an embarrassing sculpture. It was not needed but for Julian’s own peace of mind.  
Julian felt his head touch the wall, heart thumping madly and eyes flashing with outrage and discomfort at being thrown off his pedestal and his position of power being swept out from under him like a rug. He hadn’t really had this happen before, he knew the area was over-sensitive to pain but this gentler touch certainly revealed to him quite another sensation indeed. Eyes locked with David’s now, his disgusting secret exposed and lifted to a point where Julian was quite unable to not gaze upon it and he grimaced at the sight of the thing. David’s breath swept over the surface, pricking his body now with goosebumps as he shivered pleasurably.  
Julian was not in his element and yet he was right here at home, he was equally disturbed as he was fascinated at being brought to his knees so swiftly. He was enraged and curious all in one, but how to answer the question? He was shaken, rattled and now he was exposed, he was going to respond with fight or flight, adrenaline making his body quake now as he feared what might happen. Damn, Julian was not at all pleased with this unexpected turn of events but, as they say, play with fire and you must expect to get burned.  
His constant attempts to pull back the arm was met with a tighter grip, just a little each time but enough to let Julian know it wasn’t going to be allowed.   
Furiously his face burned now, hot as David’s had been moments before and he made no attempts to cover anything standing out right then, whatever was the use? It was no secret anymore, nobody was going to be fooled by it if he did try it anyway. The urge to hide his arm however, was far stronger and he kept trying to pull it back every so often without success. Unraveled and somewhat spooked, for lack of a better word, Julian was unable to answer for a time and when he did, it was quite likely the first thing that had come to mind and yet had taken this long to finally emerge from his lips.  
“Upstairs, not here,” he spoke with breathless yet firm tone, gaze flicking briefly to a large, metal door across the room that led downstairs, despite not meaning to. Julian was not without his fans, many of whom were quite as insane as people deemed Julian to be himself after he’d publicly dissected his own arm for the world to see, televised in every country and his words translated into every language as he talked them through his reasons for doing this.  
So of course, he would need somewhere to take such begging and pleading women and men alike. Julian looked back to David’s eyes, avoiding to look directly at the offensive wound or the door that led down to his own den of sin. He had quite a scene down there, Julian’s secret, not so secret little Domme/Master dungeon..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Hips bucked against hips and whatever lay in between was clearly a protruding trespass; not that the Duke minded. In fact, David prided himself source of Julian’s unexpected revelation. As he weakened under David’s touch, hot desires burned hungrily within his frame; oh how delightful it would be to just ravage this now weakened ocelot.  
It drove him lusting madly to see Julian crack even further; a conundrum after another. Julian’s eyes betraying his tongue, uttering such conflicting directions while presenting a contradicting craving. His own not leaving Julian’s breathless stature, knees dodged, forcing David to further press onto him so Julian does not fall. Lips had gone dry thirsty to be casted upon his tempting neck; to nip, bite, suckle and lick. The fortress of his own, slowly, gradually crumbling before this delectable prey of which he towered upon.  
His tongue darted out, caressing its moist, soft, muscular entity along the length of Julian’s cut; not even bothering to identify its origins as he had originally intended, fingers giving way only to shift around his wrist. Concise strokes that taunted him more than it taunted its owner; the sheer taste of this godly man greatly excited him. His tongue soon withdrew, clasping the skin between lips much smoother; a soft nibble, tracing towards Julian’s shoulders, fingers retracting to their previous state. He strummed along the scarred area expertly; like strings of a harp. Lips sought to meet Julian’s neck, smirking as the tip of his nose ran through the side. Breath scorching against his ear, “Do you think I’d let you go that easy, sweetheart?”  
The Duke laughed darkly with intent, lips parted to welcome his lobe between tender teeth. His free hand slowly slipping, allowing the brown locks to dart on their own accord. Spare fingers fell purposely to caress the coarse lower chamber of his face like needles mellow against flesh. Gradually spreading, taking in Julian’s neck. A firm but mindful grip; David’s face angled right in front of Julian, eyes descending to stalk his lips.  
And quite – like the minx he is, lips met lips like starved pythons; labyrinthine by nature in between restrained hisses. Foot taken back, grabbing Julian by the neck like a leashed pet, pushing and dragging him off a balanced stepping towards where his eyes had instructed; mind swirling with thoughts and devilish intent to further uncover what lay beneath the man’s den. “Why don’t you be a good little angel and open this for Daddy, hmm?”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Panic had set in for the time being, never had he ever been unwavering, nor simply pulled underwater and left to thrash and try to learn to swim without instructions. How exactly does one react to this sort of thing? He didn’t know. He couldn’t, it hadn’t happened before. Meeting each moment as it came, Julian would have to learn minute by minute and try to find his footing, his body betraying him every which way and his knees buckling further to require support now from David, lest Julian crumple to the floor.  
His face a sudden mask of pain, feeling the velvety tongue wet and gliding over his sensitive wound, but the pained expression was not real and hid the true way in which he felt, but the moan that broke through his fighting gulps betrayed him once more. “Stop!” came the command through bared teeth, eyes flashing and dangerous, tone warning and yet quivering with submission, perhaps sounding a lot more breathless than intended as it was soon followed by a worried hum through pursed lips, as he struggled to bite back the senseless sounds that insisted upon making themselves heard.  
Julian offered David nothing more than a silent snarl upon his face at the question, breathing as though he’d just run a mile without stopping and perspiration beading along his forehead at the pain that mingled with the gentle pleasure of the strokes along the disgusting wound. It made him nearly retch to see David tonguing it, eyes closing as his face had turned away to stop himself from being helpless but to watch. “You are pushing your luck, boy!” Julian tried again to intimidate, to strike fear and pushed up from his buckled stance, reaching desperately for the bandage only to be gripped by the throat, whereupon he froze.  
This was a move he himself made on his pets, generally those who would squirm under him and he wanted them to be still. Julian would nearly choke them until they passed out, backhanding them if they protested too much and usually splitting a lip in the process. Of course he apologized later, heat of the moment and all that, but he never meant it.. He grunted as he was whirled away from the wall with an intoxicating kiss, stumbling with legs too heavy and having to grasp onto David to keep balanced, if he was going to fall, David was going crashing down with him.  
Fury flashed in his eyes, gnashing teeth ground loudly as he shakily reached around in his pockets, locating an old, iron key and missing the lock a few times, fingers unsteady and too shaken for his hands to be still. David must know by now that Julian was no angel, if he didn’t, he was going to find out and a lot sooner than he possibly may have bargained for.. Julian had the advantage of being older and stronger, if he could just pries those fingers from his forearm..  
The door opened and Julian pulled back, he was not going down there without a fight and some of his senses had started to come to gather, focus in his eyes returned and if it were not for the solid grip on his neck and wrist, David may have been dragged down those stairs himself, but Julian was waiting for the opportune moment, when his move would best be used to his advantage, so as not to be taken by surprise a second time. “You sure you want to go down there?” he asked, panting and unsure of himself but trying his best to appear as if he were more confident than he felt.  
In the room below, there were so many things to play with, Julian never got bored in here but he’d only ever ventured down here in the position of power, leading, controlling.. This was not right, it didn’t feel the same and it bothered him greatly but the aim was to get David the moment he stopped that tantalizingly pleasurable stroking of the scar, the second it stopped, given a few moments to recover, Julian would lunge into the offensive. He just had to be patient and well, Julian did not have a lot of that to begin with..


	6. Chapter 6

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Julian merited a hearty laugh from David; it was not meant to taunt him negatively, but merely vex his senses and announce the Duke’s reign. He belonged to David now and he will do as what is instructed. He wondered what Julian knew in this aspect of life; it was obvious that he was one who’d find pleasure in inflicting pain and suffering to quench the thirst of mind – boggling questions, but so was David. The difference was quite simple to David; while Julian did his dirty work to sate his endless curiosity, David did it for the kicks. A higher form of addiction that bested cocaine, heroin and alcohol altogether. The sheer need to feel like the god he is.  
The more Julian spat venom, the harder David got. Slender appendages tightened around the elder man’s neck, purposely drawing breath dead for seconds; just enough squeeze to make him gag quaintly onto the Duke’s auditory senses. The sound of him almost gasping for air, barely able to sound and enunciate as he eloquently did, caused David to heave a deep, sharp breath.  
The door opened and fogged the Duke’s head with an obsessive need to conquer the hidden domain and mark himself superior over its owner. Pulled onto him as if ready to waltz downstairs, David kept his grip over Julian’s weakened arm, raised away from any distraction. Chest heavy against Julian’s, cheek against the side of his head, like that of a feline marking its territory. A whiff of Julian’s scent; fear, sweat, conflict, lust and pride, such an enticingly delicious musk! The Duke hissed, a loud, sultry, airy moan right onto Julian’s ear; his spare hand a generous smack at Julian’s buttocks, a vice – like grip of his own.  
“Is that fear, Julian?” Sneered David, hauling him with all his might into a dance descending through the stairs. He knew his way around men and women, a flight of stairs would pose no problem; be it lit or not. The very reason why he had stuck to wearing thin, velvet – clad boots over leather for stepping; they constricted less and kept focus on where his heels would land.  
A swift turn, fingers dancing over Julian’s scar before he’d quickly draw his hand to meet lips that hummed and tongue that flickered over the exposed scar, keeping Julian’s attention astray and his weight heavy for easy dragging; heavy, but easy as weight distribution is can be well – manipulated, given the right angles. Like a cosmic dancer, leading a frail, strange life form.  
The descended safely, fabric hugging the Duke’s back with sweat at his own constraint and effort. Back into the wall, Julian crashed, lips hungry to meet his again, darting his tongue into Julian’s mouth without mercy.

the-real-julian-priest:  
The laughter gained it’s desired outcome, free hand flexing into a tight fist as the burn of anger and embarrassment fueled the blood blow to Julian’s face. The harder David got, the more venom Julian spat and so it would continue to upscale the further they continued on with this, whatever it was.. The choke also gains the desired effect on Julian, it was a language that he understood quite clearly and upon being released, lowered his head, subdued and gasping for breath without protesting any further.  
As curiosity sent Julian into the darker side of human nature, so it also forbade him from lashing out in any actual way that would alter the course they were on right now.  
He didn’t have to open the door, the key could have been anywhere in the prison and there was no way for David to know that it was on Julian’s person at all. So perhaps he wanted to open the door, but he didn’t know why. With every squeeze onto his arm, there came a grunt and a buckle of his knees, making it difficult to get downstairs but David seemed to know what he was doing and Julian had traversed them so often, he really didn’t need to concentrate too hard.  
He growled back wordlessly at the question, lips peeled back over perfect teeth, white and clean, eager to sink into something, anything. He jolts at the sudden slap to his rear, wincing at the vice grip and eyes flashing in their fury equal to that of a tormented lion at the mercy of the tamer’s whip, he knows he can kill, he just needs to get past the biting sting of the leather. So Julian also knew he could dominate, if he could just get his arm out of David’s grasp before he got any wild ideas of restraining him.  
Breath left him as his back hit the wall hard, barely time to take in air as David swooped in and captured his open mouth, a startled and desperate moan was muffled and swallowed by the other, forcing Julian to breathe through his nose quite heavily. Even an unwanted or unexpected kiss would always be returned by Julian, with the same amount of feverish clashing and his hands clawed into talons to combat the desire to just relax. He daren’t untense a single muscle, coiled like springs wired to snap, body shaking with the effort to obey the commands and yet struggling against his own desires to directly challenge them.  
His free arm groped blindly, eyes closed and rolling under their lids, Julian sought to take a nice, firm hold onto David’s sensitive weights, if he could get such a vice grip upon those, the tables would once again turn to his own favor.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Reciprocated with such ferocity and want, The Duke found his cue; never one to force himself on others, he would wait things out. Patience was his main frame; he could wait until death knocks to ensure exact precision. He could taunt, jeer, and cast his manipulative ways onto others, extracting their deepest, darkest, desires but can easily and immediately halt if they truly demand him so. The Duke is as obedient as he is patience; famished as he is easily full.  
David was feeling the strain. Julian’s larger frame and weight is close to draining him out of energy; a frightful predicament with all ungodly devices left and right; there were chains, gags, whips, ropes, toys, knives, razors and all that would sedate any man or woman, for that matter, into a mess of sexual pleasures. While some familiar to the Duke, some were left to be studied for use; another time, he thought. Clearly, there would be; he would ensure of that.  
The battle was on; lips locked as tongues mauled each other in a fight for dominance, crashing against the cavernous walls of both men. David’s fingers twitched, barely able to sustain a steady rhythm over Julian’s scar; playing between tempo and gravity, occasionally pressing onto before retracting themselves to strum, as if assuaging the damage done. He needed him held just as he needed to take a breather.  
The Duke’s free hand slipped from back, deviously running past Julian’s cage, descending sweetly right between hips that found inseparable. Almost tempted to tend to his throbbing need, safety comes first. Palm facing Julian’s, he latched onto his clothed region; giving him a fervent grope, fully cupped on Julian’s shape. For the once intent of merely causing distraction, it seems he, too, had been affected; oh splendor is Priapus upon such dainty hands. He began to knead him in furious speed, fingers jerked to take full of his girth.  
Sweat formed over David’s temples, running down his neck and chest at the heated exchange; the only event where heat was welcomed with arms eager. Step after another, pushing Julian with all his might towards parallel pillars with leather hung like nooses from both sides, base with metal plates of clasping mechanism, no doubt to secure footing, Perfect, David thought.  
He stalked Julian; kissing him in frustration over not being able to tend to his own need, doting pleasure upon Julian’s region with eager fingers while the other his sensitive scar. Lips burning against the man; how selfish. He will be punished. A stead gaze on their direction; a single step more from Julian, backwards, David could easily kick the locks to secure Julian’s ankles. The arms have proved quite…. easy.

the-real-julian-priest:  
So they were both dangerous men, but Julian more so in that once you were in, that was it. There was no backing out, no turning away from the promise. Everyone had to sign a waver before entering this room, specially written up so as not to condemn him if you died down there. He did not own a safe word and he did not ask for nor adhere to them either. If you stopped breathing down here, you ended up hanging from a hook up there.  
Julian sensed David was losing his energy reserves, he pushed back fiercely, not making this too easy for him and intending to exhaust the more slender figure. There was a hitch in his plan however, as naughty digits began to press and knead into his cock, cut-glass hard and straining, moistened by sweat and arousal fluid seeping from the tip. A gruff, rumbling growl but ending in a softer pitch, he faltered and stumbled back, feeling then something clamp around his ankles and the movement of his backwards stepping ceased.  
There was a distinct disadvantage here for Julian, in all his time of ensuring that he controlled each and every movement down here, he’d never once been in the passenger seat himself. He was gripped onto David’s arms now for dear life, his last chance of survival that he dared not to let go. Fingers digging in, near bruising the thin upper arms and teeth bared in a last act of defiance, but it’d do him no good, one good jab at his forearm and he would reel back enough to be secured into place.  
“This has gone far enough!” he breathed ragged, surging the last of his reserves towards toppling David, but was it enough? He was feeling exhausted himself, pain and pleasure combined to make his head swim from time to time, the groping and the kissing, he could not help but feel his body respond accordingly and his arm was throbbing as hard as his cock, Julian closed his eyes at the searing burn of his wound, thumbed and stroked better only to be hurt again, it was getting too much to take, he was faltering again.. He wouldn’t give in easily, he couldn’t.. “Please.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
To learn is to survive and David had truly learned quite a lot. He had learned from men of larger frames, women fragile of touch; taught by the hand that feeds, molded by the hand that strikes. What he wanted, he got not because he was famous or had a reputation instilled in the minds of many but, because he worked for it; he worked damn hard for it.  
The metal hinges clicked and bound was the king of this deathly fortress; ensnared by the treacherous Duke that continued his assault. David pressed on, shimmying Julian’s awareness of his predicament to be with deep, passionate, starved kisses, caressing his engorged region, and lecherous tips, toying with Julian’s source of weakness. Little by little, he hooked his wrists over the nooses; pulling the end of each rope, an arm after the other, until such time that Julian was held against his will.  
He broke the kiss, withdrawing with a sloppy transparency bridged between him and Julian’s lips. He panted for dear life; lungs imbued with toxins gasped desperately to neutralize. David stood before Julian with breath heavy as if in an asthmatic episode; shoulders endlessly rising and falling as fingers latched onto ropes extending to Julian’s wrist. With one hand controlling the height Julian’s wrists bound over his head.  
Brows creased angrily at his miscalculated step as he could feel lips shudder in need of Julian’s venomous taste. “Please what?” He muttered through a pitched, raspy tone. “Tell me goddamn it!”Demanded the Duke; he wanted to know, he needed to know. What is that you want, Julian? What is that you hide so perfectly under that perfect mask? What is it that you crave for?  
Out came a pair of leather gloves from his vest pocket; the very reason why he’d often cup belongings if they were still there for the leather accessory tend to push them out to fall. Slipping the accessory in one hand in an excruciatingly slow fashion; finger after finger, guided by crooked ivories as he waited for his response. Patience was his main frame but David would be lying if he was becoming ardent.  
Slap.  
Leather scrunched without warning; hard against Julian’s cheek. The mere sound causing David’s cock to twitch eagerly. “Please what?” David asked once more; his tone fuliginously provocative. A step forward, dropping the knot only to step on it to free his hand. He was close now yet again, a mere breath away from Julian’s face as he slipped on the other glove. He grabbed him by the jaw, forcing Julian to face him, “Daddy’s asking a question sweetheart, you best answer.” He cooed, teeth clenched with a menacing grin.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian had watched many struggle in this thing, it was quite a favorite of his to use because, well, ease of access and maximum exposure combined with limited movement and restricted options, he couldn’t get flailed at or kicked, or even bitten. So he was at once very still, leaning heavily and glad for only a brief moment of the straps holding him up. There was no use in fighting the contraption, it was designed to resist all attempts of escape, so he did not waste what little strength he had left in trying to free himself.  
He calmly watched David draw back from him, both gathering their breath and struggling to stop their bodies from quaking with exhaustion. But there was not an entire element of utter helplessness here, Julian had picked up on David’s need to know, the same hunger for knowledge he himself possessed, which explained the lack of abandonment today. His lips pursed, tempted to spit but he could barely even swallow with his dry throat. “I need a drink of water,” came his snarky retort, purposefully not giving away anything David wanted to hear.  
Heart still thumping in his throat, wound throbbing in time and eyes directly glaring at David’s lips, demanding more as his tongue snaked across his own, Julian saw the slap coming and braced, tensing up and closing his eyes tightly. Slowly opening his eyes, turning his fierce gaze back to David’s and then averted it away, his cheek stinging like crazy and he rather enjoyed the burn of it. A firm grip upon his jaw soon got Julian’s attention right back where it had been moments before, staring into eyes that were ice blue but heated like cold fire. He was tiring quickly, but he only offered David his silence. How far could he push this side of David now? Always working, even when he was unable to move, he could still fight back and frustrate.  
Julian had asked for this to stop, but he had incensed David to a point beyond the ability to adhere. Not that Julian was complaining any, he was learning a great deal from this and he assumed David was, too. But he wasn’t going to be shaken by a mere slap to his face, oh no, it would take a lot more than that to get Julian to obey a command and submit to the claim of higher power. “Get me out of this thing!” Julian hissed through clenched teeth, lunging forwards but not getting very far, “you are onvery shaky ground, I promise you!”  
Julian winced, his arm was really starting to hurt and cause him bother, it was exposed and visible, he was about ready to retch again at the mere thought of it. But he knew that he had stoked the flames of David’s fury so much, he would not listen to just any request. He choked back his pride, took a deep breath and looked at David’s eyes meaningfully. He wasn’t messing around, it was a genuine request and he hoped it would get through, because he was not comfortable. “Can I please have my bandage?” he asked in a quiet voice, “please.. I don’t want to.. “ He gulped and retched. “..to look at it!”  
He sighed heavily, he knew what David was waiting for. “I want my bandage back on,” Julian spoke firmly, eyes locking with David’s once more, breath catching in his throat, “please Daddy.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Unsatisfied with Julian’s answer, the Duke was left with no choice than to oblige a polite request. His face clenched in irritation at but turned swiftly to the rope underneath his heel. Lowering it enough so his arm does not hang as much, he tied the end of the rope into the one of the pillars. With no bandages easily on sight, David turned to his sleeve and forced the fabric to tear. It did him well as he would be very well ventilated from this heated exchange. Approaching Julian once more, he dabbed the cloth over his scar, spun it securely and tucked a small knot on the side to keep it from falling off. “Now was that so hard, my pet?” Gods, did that drove him wild.  
Hung onto the contraption with one hand supporting David’s leaning figure, now literally towering over Julian, a leather – gloved hand took hold of his jaw once more; now, rather gentle. Eyes examined Julian’s expression of weariness, seeking Julian’s face for any form or word to take back his initial answer. Truly, there was more that he wanted than having his exposed scar patched up, yes? David thought, getting even more agitated by Julian’s silence; brows creasing yet again as his upper lip felt a toothy assault. “Now what else?” Added the snake, covered thumb tracing Julian’s lips, rekindling that body – wracking sensation of being firmly pressed against them. “What else do you want Daddy to do, hmm?” He wanted to know; needed to know. He craved for him to say it.  
The same hand slid past his lips, descending at a leisure’s pace down his neck, caressing every bit of flesh he could. Lips pursed into a silent “oh” as fingertips met the barricade of buttons that concealed that delectable flesh. Hopping off where he dangled, he turned to the desk full of blades; knives, daggers, razors, the lot. Dainty running his fingers along the wide array of toys, he picked up quaint dagger; blade down onto the surface, dragged as he walked back to his prey. Delighted to see a thin trail of its proud sharpness, David brought the blade right under Julian’s neck. “What does dear, dear, dear, Julian want, hmm…? And very carefully, David ran the blade down along Julian’s shirt, prying each button open as it tore the fabric with a precise cut in half.  
Satisfied with the now bare torso, David rammed the blade mere inches from Julian’s face without warning just as his lips found his post haste. Though this time, he waited not for Julian’s response; lips fell without coordination; onto corners of his lips, cheeks, chin, and down hotly onto his neck. Gloved hands roamed over his chest, briefly acknowledging Julian’s nipples with a firm brush of the palms; further down it went, busied as he unbuckled the man’s belt, impatiently anxious to reveal the robust prize.  
In one tug, the belt came off; buckle clanked onto the concrete floor; an eager hand claimed its prize. David hissed and genuinely moaned in a sultry fashion, almost lost with awe as he slouched against Julian’s bare torso. “Fuck.” He whispered.

the-real-julian-priest:  
His face is pained, watching with almost pleading eyes as David relents and tears his own shirt to show Julian a sliver of heart. It is not mocked, Julian exhales long and loud, visibly relieved by the simple action of covering the eye-sore. He felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders, he very nearly sagged but his arm hurt too much to put a lot of pressure onto it. “No daddy,” he said quietly, “thank you.” Julian knew how to appease and get what he wanted most, he’d demanded it of his own pets often enough, he wasn’t stupid.  
The gentler grasp upon his jaw did nothing to make him want to say anything more, though he was alert and attentive enough to note the flicker in David’s expression, however brief, making sure that Julian was actually alright. He tried to pull away by moving his head, knowing that if the positions were reversed, David would not be getting the same concern from Julian. Once he got started, Julian just sort of went into this state of calmed frenzy, determined to produce results, no matter what.  
The thumb caressed his lips and Julian flicked out his tongue just once, rewarded with that warm body now pressing firmly against his own. Still he refused to answer, knowing that if he did, his tiny hold on the last ounce of control he had would be gone. He tensed as David began to run his fingers down over his neck, eyes following as the knife was brought over. His hands clenched into fists as he heard the ripping sound, it was one of his nicest shirts and he was most displeased at having it ruined beyond repair.  
The blade was suddenly and shockingly mere inches from his face, his chest rose and fell quickly with heavy breaths. “Cunt!” Julian spat, eyes wild and lips peeled back to reveal his teeth. He growled as the kisses and touches made him feel very warm all over again, low groans of impatience fueling his erection that raged furiously by now. Julian felt David whisk away his belt, breath catching in his throat as his pants slowly slid away and those long, slender digits curled around his cock at last. The slump was not missed by Julian, who moaned loudly at the gentle grasp upon his erection.  
He was aware of David’s whisper, the predicament David put himself in just now was quite delicious. “I think we’ve had enough,” Julian spoke as if to end the scene, then he took a deep breath and reared back his head, growling in frustration quite loudly, then he lowered his head slowly and offered a defeated sigh. Alright then, if that’s what he wanted, in exchange for his bandage, Julian lifted his gaze once more to seek David’s. “Please Daddy,” he spoke with breathless passion, a need in his tone of voice, fearfully wide eyes as if David might refuse his request this time, “I want.. I want you to fuck me. Hard. Merciless. Make me collapse to the floor.. Own me.” Teeth clenched by now, humiliated beyond his own own belief, his head hung low, unable to look David in the eyes for admitting his guilty desire aloud at last.  
“Damn you.. ”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Prayers fell naught to the self – proclaimed god and his ears; it is to be granted post – haste but with caution. The Duke was in euphoria; lost at the pious sensation of the great Priapus tangled within his grasp; such a devout, sinful device that made his body quake with lust and a gluttonous sense of greed to haul the man off his chains and ravage him senseless. A whiff of his scent as Julian tittered, still bound by the Duke’s doing, elicited a silenced groan of need to comply.  
Mismatched orbs resurfaced from the darkness that summoned them at the nefarious snarl that slipped through lips savory. He listened with great intent, all else deafened from his auditory peripherals but Julian’s demand; such sweet, chorus of immoral propensity! Such vulgar, lecherous needs; delicious. Thoughts poured, gushed through muffled groans as his found sought his need; both, now busy stroking with intense tempo until such that he could no longer bare to wait. His own impatience infuriated him; how he now had succumbed to Julian’s demise of lack of patience was unruly. But woe is sweet sin?  
Gone was the weight on the knot that held Julian’s binds. The loud zip that announced Julian’s freedom was joined with the Duke’s loud, sharp, intake of breath; caution aforementioned, the hinges remained lock around Julian’s ankles. Cock, rock hard; twitching to deliver Julian's request.  
With not a minute or second to waste, David slipped his hand under Julian’s shoulder, grabbing a thick set of hair, exposing his neck. Lips followed, humming, nipping, gently biting onto flesh bare; tongue, coy, flickering over the jaunting apple of his. Brief, concise, calculated; the tip of his boot hooked over the counter’s leg. Thankful for its wheels, he drew it close; regrettably separating their united bodies.  
“Down.” Commanded the Duke through teeth gritted, guiding Julian to bend over the desk in front of him. Light on his feet, David climbed the counter, not wanting to waste any more time to circle around for access. He hopped off, right beside Julian; taking hold of his throbbing, lusting erection. Stroking himself from base to head as precum generously readied him for entry. “

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian sighs wearily as his hands finally come down from over his head, his first instinct is to tug and pull at the makeshift bandage, a vice of sorts, something needed and yearned for, now he was calmer at least but it didn’t last long as his hair was pulled and his head tilted to one side. “Daddy!” he growled viciously, teeth bared and angry but not moving to try and harm the well deserved victor. Julian would not keep David from claiming him, hums of pleasure muffled by his hand clamped over his own mouth, not wanting to utter another sound.  
He grunted, obediently going down over the counter and closing his eyes, he knows he is completely exposed now and at David’s mercy, unable to do a damned thing about it or even stop it even if he wanted to. Eyes slowly open when nothing happens at first, catching movement and he turned his head, watching David starting to stroke himself slick and wet. Julian kept his hand firmly over his mouth, determined not to make anymore noise to further boost David’s ego.  
Impatience was key however and Julian wasn’t waiting for anything or anyone, eyes flashing as they met with David’s, anger perhaps? No, just wanting. Needing. The last thing Julian needed in his life was a new vice, but David was quickly becoming something he might use as a kind of support beam from time to time, His tone softened, Julian slowly and carefully removes his hand. “I need you now, daddy,” he spoke deeply, inviting and warm, “show me.. show me I’m yours.” He hitches a breath in his throat, why does he need to feel this way? This yearning to be controlled, to be put in his place? To be told he wasn’t worthless? He didn’t care! Yet.. Somewhere deep inside, he was only human after all.. “Please, daddy,” Julian turned red with embarrassment, “fuck me and.. and tell me I’m a good man.. please.. please?“


	7. Chapter 7

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David swallowed hard, feeling the lump of anticipation descend into pride and gratitude. There he now was; a triumphant victor ready to conquer the now broken fortress. Lips had gone dry; simply thirsty to inflict his decree upon his new property that now begged to be claimed. Lascivious thoughts burned, heavily etched on all corners of David’s mind. Still better than pizza; David thought to himself, a soft chuckle at how bad that was.  
The Duke’s hands were drawn to Julian’s cheeks; palms warm over his plump rear, fondling the perfectly shaped muscles. Tongue peered to bask in the glory of what his hands had stumbled upon. Taking hold of his cock yet again only to slap himself against Julian’s buttocks. Eyes rolling to the heavens as his wrist guided the head between the lush mounts, prodding in trespass. He’d have to be very gentle; the roughness had elapsed and a fainting Julian out of exhaustion would not bode well for them both.  
Hips bucked against Julian’s rear, stimulating the hidden orifice with his head. Seconds of careful, well – angled aim before he slid himself in; gentle, slow, but rough. “Nn… Fuck, Julian you’re tight.”He’d dare not to stop; groaning in pleasure as Julian’s walls tightly embraced girth. Half in, David paused to regain breath and a brief slap to reality that this monster beneath him brought his body immense pleasure. “G…Good.” The Duke gulped, barely able to make words from voice dry, “Good, good, boy.” Came the struggling compliment, further forcing himself all the way in a swift, abrupt thrust.  
He lowered himself onto Julian’s back, palms on the counter. Tongue hovering over the small of Julian’s back; circling in an uncoordinated manner, tracing his spine in between hot smacks of the lips. Hips began to move as if on their own accord, thrusting, bucking, gradually gaining momentum. Sweat trickled off his temple, damp over Julian’s frame. He hissed, grunted, moaned, teeth nipped lightly over his shoulder before breathing hotly over the back of Julian’s neck; inhaling sharply to nullify himself of the sweet musk that is Julian Priest. “Such a naughty, naughty,naughty angel.” He purred, rubbing his face over the side of Julian’s neck, coyly reaching for his earlobe with that devious tongue of his. Whispering darkly, David mused, “Daddy’s gonna fuck you dead.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
The waiting, it was the waiting that was burning his face more than anything else in those few moments, fearful and needing it to just be over with. Self detrimental thoughts had plagued Julian’s mind for a while now, since his last attempt to reach someone, anyone, had resulted in utter public scorn and rejection. What was the word they’d used to describe him.. Disease? It certainly rang a bell or two. He didn’t care, it was the failure that got to him first and foremost, the name calling fell upon deaf ears as far as he gave a fuck about what people thought of him. But deep down, buried under it all, somewhere.. it did hurt.  
Not a lot, not enough to make him whine and complain about it. Julian threw himself into his work, it was everything to him, his artwork was, his proudest and most heart swelling displays. Unappreciated, that’s what finally drove him into despairing thoughts of creating something so amazing, so blunt and outright shocking, they would have to appreciate it then, wouldn’t they? Julian had distracted himself for a while, but those thoughts continued to creep up on him and drive him deeper into the murky depths of utter desolation.  
Brought out of those dire thoughts now, his main reason for never wanting to be still or not busy doing something, silence and idle hands allowed for bad thoughts to be contemplated and dig at him until he was digging at himself, wounded and bleeding, unable to stop it until he found something else to take his mind off it. Hands now fondled his rear, Julian closed his eyes and clenched his teeth to bite back a groan of pleasure, perspiration of fear trickling down his chest and back. Julian feared nothing, he was afraid of nobody, not even a gun placed to his forehead would have been able to rattle him too much.  
But he was not in his position of control, he was helpless and exhausted, tormented by demons too strong for him to tackle alone, his endurance waned with each passing day while they only seemed to get stronger and louder in his mind. He felt the clamped metal around his ankles, keeping him in place as he gripped the cabinet to his chest tightly, resting his hot cheek on the cool surface and rolling his eyes closed to endure his punishment, which was oddly his reward at the same time. He was being rewarded with a punishment, one could only get away with murder so often before one internally desired to be caught and punished for one’s crimes.  
He sighed softly as he felt the rock hard erection slap against his rear, those wonderful hands parting the way and allowing for the demand to finally be met. Lips peeled back to reveal his teeth, clenched and bared as if in aggression, Julian sucked in a hiss at the initial sting and burning sensation. He hadn’t ever felt anything like this before and his first reaction was to gag and balk at the uncomfortable and full feeling inside of him. He felt his mouth wet with saliva, as was normal when one was feeling like throwing up and he gulped it back, eyes stinging in response.  
“I know, daddy.. “ he gasped, breathing heavily and trying damn hard to relax his tension, it’d be easier for David to get in if Julian wasn’t so tense, “I-I’ve never been fucked before.” Perhaps not, but he knew how it was done and what was required and expected of him. Just because the roles were reversed for the first time in his life, didn’t mean he was completely unawares of the process.  
Julian opened his eyes, panting as David pushed further in and he grunted in response to the stretching and throbbing inside of him. The words of praise met with eager ears, fingernails scraping the metal of the cabinet as hands clawed like talons with the effort not to react outwardly but a compliment given was expected to be followed by gratitude. “Thank you, daddy,” he rasped breathlessly, grunting softly with each thrust and taking deep, shaking breaths in between. Julian’s eyes were either downcast in shame and humiliation, or rolled skyward with the intense pleasure of now being leaned down onto, pressed against and held into place by the firm, light weight of his captor.  
Julian hummed and moaned weakly, his strength almost vanquished as he felt that hot, wet muscle gliding over his back, moist with perspiration and saliva. He’d never been treated to such things before, nothing slow and pleasurable as David was being. It was always him doing the teasing, tormenting his lovers with toys and whips, only tending to himself in the end by either fucking them or making them suck him if he trusted them enough not to bite him. The thrusts into him got faster and harder, Julian almost heaved again and his saliva trailed to the floor, lips parted and quivering with the effort to gulp it back again.  
Teeth nipping his shoulder-blades and hot breath upon his neck, Julian’s moan was a quaking one on the verge of a complete surrender, his body visibly relaxing now, acceptance and submission, making for a much easier time of David’s generously sized cock to bury into him balls deep without further complaint from Julian’s body nor his lips. Alright, you win, I can’t fight anymore. Julian stopped resisting, his lax body only moving with the force and the power of David’s thrusts, soon met with Julian’s own as he began to push back and roll his own hips, reaching down slowly to grasp himself, no longer withholding the sounds emerging unabashedly from deep in his throat, desperate pleading groans and gasps audible, exploding from his parted lips as offerings to the god that swayed above him.  
“Hnnh,” almost a whimper, low and pleading, “fucking HELL!!” Julian inclined his head, giving free access to his ear and panting loudly, more saliva now evident and drooling from his quivering lips. Eyes shut tight, he has lost the battle he’d started and he must face the consequences. “Yesss, do it,” he hissed and uttered a long, low moan, his mind swirling as he began to stroke himself, squeezing the head of his cock into his palm, “please daddy, fuck me senseless!”  
“Let me die.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The more Julian tensed, the more David felt deliriously sedated with heavenly satisfaction. The more Julian responded, the more proud he consummates his godly verdict; thrusting with every ounce of strength left in his now frail body. Ears greatly welcomed Julian’s vulgarities and prayers, hips propelled onto Julian’s with mad speed, hands bracing the counter, right beside Julian’s own; fingers hungrily seeking comfort in the other’s own. Slender digits laced like star – crossed lovers under the pale moonlight as their body rocked in union, both subdued to their inner most desires.  
His cock pulsated inside Julian, throbbing and thumping with each shove in a rhythmic alternate of impeccable speed and savory slow.  
Driven further into insanity as Julian begged, pleaded and mourned for his demise; the Duke continued his assault, his grip over Julian’s fingers braced onto the counter had gotten even more firm as his sweat hurried along David’s pale chest, sucking the fabric into a warm, moist embrace. His knees wobbled every now and then, adding weight to Julian but quickly hoisting himself to proper as to not inflict unnecessary pain to the exhausted elder.  
The Duke wailed; a chorus of heavy grunting and stifled moans of praise of what Julian’s body delivered him. “Nn.. Fuck Julian, you’re so fucking tight.” His voice was now completely dry despite his salivating mouth that heeded want and need in a single, hard, thrust. In spite of the pleasurable event, David considered Julian neither prey nor pet; to David, this man was beyond. He is an artist such as he; an artist whose work is either shunned or misunderstood. A man broken and driven to such heights of unknown pain or misery or any intense emotion to be as cold, heartless and relenting as he had been hours ago; a man who wears a masks with impeccable skill that it is accepted as his nature but not accepted as a man. A man quite – like him; broken, struggling, but constantly fighting.  
Julian Priest. Julian Priest. Julian Priest. He had heard of this name from vile words of mouth;scandalous rumors pertaining to his works of art. He knew who this man was, but never had he laid eyes on the face behind the name. The thought made him smile; no, not any menacing grin or devious snarl. Just a simple, sweet, calm smile.  
“Sh…Shit. I’m… I’m F… I’m..” David struggled to make words gush from lips dry. David’s hands hurried to grab hold of Julian’s hips as he continued to shove himself against Julian’s. His chest rose and fall, feeling himself boil as the dreaded release nears. “Fuck, my baby, Daddy’s gonna cum!” The Duke announced; conflicted as to further defile this sinful mortal underneath him or withdraw and stalk another day.  
One hand shifted to Julian’s back as his cock had once more pulsated from base to shaft; pulling himself out quickly but gentle. Concrete stained white as do did Julian’s thighs and David’s pitch black pants. Almost wheezing to nullify his now irregularly pumping lungs that desperately yearned for air, he tittered backwards but managed to regain footing as his back felt the hard comfort of karma; another metal drawer counter. “Shit.” He groaned, this time in pain.  
He pushed himself up, removing his one – sleeved shirt and exposing himself to the most desired coldness. Approaching Julian’s spent bodice, still bent; he kicked the hinges open and hurried to grab Julian off the desk, slinging Julian’s arm over his shoulders. He wouldn’t be able to carry him at this point, but he surely would try his luck. He dragged his shirt over Julian’s bare chest should he feel cold as anything metallic tend to absorb the cold and the heat easily.  
Heaving a deep breath, David was rather thankful to have spotted a nifty looking surface to lay upon. Dragging their exhausted bodies towards the heavy drapes, bracing the wall and allowing his side to receive the beating of the hard surface, mindful of further draining Julian’s strength completely, David pulled the curtains off and was rewarded with a four – post bed. “You’re too precious to die, my love.” David mused in a delicate and affectionate whisper, kissing the man’s temple before assisting him to mount the bed.

the-real-julian-priest:  
The room was spinning, Julian shut his eyes tightly, desire filled his chest and buzzed right down to his toes, waiting to welcome the darkness but it was slow to heed his call. Julian was mindful of his fingers and hands, he needed them, they were as precious to him as his life’s breath on a good day, so he tried not to claw too furiously at the metal for fear of it cutting into his flesh. The throbbing inside of him was driving him into a euphoric whiteout of bliss, the half formed words sputtering from David’s mouth fueling him as he succumbed to the blankness, his hips jolting back and forth, legs shaking as he felt the hot streams both in his hand and over the back of his thighs.  
“God, yes! Cum on me, daddy!” Julian managed to mewl and his face flared up with bright red undertones, sweat drenching his captor’s clothes and he wasn’t in the least bit apologetic for that, “uhh - I.. I’m cumming f-for you, so.. so fucking, argh! Hard! Daddy! I.. I.. Argh!“  
Head thrown back, tilted in a way for David to be able to consider the mask removed and a painted picture of climax etched itself on his captive’s face, the revealed expression of pure and unabated release. Julian spat David’s name amidst a slew of venomous curse words, breathless and not all the words completed, he was completely and utterly spent.  
His ankles unbound, Julian was still in that out of mind state of serenity, cock twitching to finish it’s powerful release onto the floor and cabinet, further soiling the front of his thighs and his hand, fingers slick with white and the heady scent of sex musk, thick in the air close to where he now felt to slump and just give in to the wave of dizziness that threatened to whirl him into the cold blanket of forever rest. He didn’t want to be saved, but Julian could not fight as he was suddenly dragged up and hauled across the room, familiar softness welcomed by his shivering body, hot and yet shuddering as though feverish.  
Julian was just coming down from the mind numbing high, grasping onto silken sheets instinctively and climbing shakily onto the bed, ragged breathing returning as he finally slumped and gasped for air, gulping to sate his dry throat and letting his eyes roll, lids dropping down over them as if blinds being drawn for the night, his breathing slowing and deepening to signal he was falling into unconsciousness without even trying to resist it and just one, single, salty track of wetness trickled down his left cheek from his eye and onto the bed covers below.  
Just the one teardrop, in gratitude, of relief. A pressure cooker of pent up desire to be taken down, fight after fight he has won and worn himself down like the title champion that he was, bored, unconquered, unmastered, undefeated at all - until now. He deserved it, he craved it and had secretly demanded it for so long, now he’d been given a taste of his own and it filled him with a peaceful calm inside. The storm abated, the rumbling volcano appeased, Julian could now finally rest. It was over.  
It was finally over.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
It would be an overstatement if one would call David a nymphomaniac for his gluttonous sexual need to sate himself vindication; it wasn’t an addiction unlike cocaine and heroin, it was more of a need to feel loved and someone be loved in return. Nights with both familiar and unfamiliar faces to keep himself busy once the curtain calls; nights of whimsical rendezvous filling his heart with fantasies, all the while ridding himself of the tormented reality he is to face once the sun casts its vicious rays of false hope. The very reason why he has a significant disliking towards the sun; it benefits most, but selfishly, not him. Not him; not them.  
David has been used to this kind set up; flirting and fucking. Flirting until one of them cracks and ends up begging for a godly fuck that meant nothing more than shoving his cock into any orifice – carrying human being. It didn’t matter who it was, where it was, when it was; they ask and he simply is very generous to oblige. Again, it was nothing more than a good fuck; this, however, was quite different.  
The Duke knew how to break people effortlessly; he could read through pretentious eyes, deceitful tongues and tug through strings at ease. He had been flirting and fucking for god knows how many years it had become quite pointless. At times others wouldn’t even realize he was faking it. A funny thought. But this, this was gold; this, he had to stalk. He had to watch intently, study, mask fear with strength and humor, hide behind the shadows waiting for the opportune moment to strike head – on with a much deadlier prey. A prey that would perhaps best him if given the chance; in fact, best him if unleashed. But that time will come and he, the omnipotent Duke, would preside over when the leash comes on or off. David wanted Julian; craved like an endangered ocelot fit to be domesticated. He craved for him; needed him; desired him; Loved him.  
He watched Julian climb weakly onto the bed as his diluted form leaned onto a convenient post for support. How tempting it was to slide right by his side, pull him close and mark Julian his own, but unless Julian commands it so; it will not be done. That, to David, was trust, respect, love and possibly devotion.  
As Julian’s cheek glistened with an unexpected visitor, it made his heart swell and wonder; was it joy? Was it pain? Was it sadness that brought such an unsetting tear? Had he wronged Julian? Did he not like it? Question upon questions followed; meriting his brows a sudden kiss in thought. Fingers sought the drawers but found nothing. Bracing the wall and any surface he could with his hands, he paced with a heavy breath, scouring the room. He stumbled upon a small fridge that surprisingly contained nothing more than a single bottle of water; half empty, or to most, half full.  
He grabbed the bottle and stammered, nearly tripping over a leather whip neatly rolled on the floor. Though he didn’t fall, his hand met the counter as he approached the bed, thus causing him to curse quite loudly and hiss after; knuckles sore and flamed red, David suckled onto the joint in an attempt to assuage the bone – wracking pain that pretty much provided him spare energy to stay awake for at least a few more minutes.  
One knee on the bed, David, in his careful touch, motioned Julian to sit against the headboard or at least incline to avoid drowning himself as he brought the bottled water close. “Here.” David, too, was thirsty, but he could tell Julian was close to knocking out. “You need it more than I, love.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Something disturbed his descent into the whirling black sea, tinged with dark blue hues and red tips, head throbbing and eyes protesting, Julian became groggily aware of his surroundings after having just about reached the state of perhaps no return. But what was that noise? It had jolted him out of his dreamy fog, head remaining on the covers as eyes lifted to see David, sucking on his knuckle.Whatever for?  
Julian sighed and closed his eyes, it felt like only a moment had passed when he was being encouraged to get up and recline into the pillows, his weary limbs heavy and head almost lolling, Julian’s chest rose and fell with great gulping breaths, his heart suddenly pounding as one who has been too quickly woken from a most deep sleep. He was disoriented, barely aware of the thing pressing gently to his mouth and he turned away at first, murmuring a soft plea for no further punishment. He just needed to slip away, why was that so hard to understand?  
One arm raised, swatting, defiant as it struck out to hit something nearby and a jolt of pain coursed through his body to spit a sharp “FUCK!” from his lips, senses coming around at last and he could smell the water, throat parched, he finally understands and accepts the offer, gulping as if starved for it but turning away after only swallowing perhaps half of what was left. He didn’t want it anymore, he felt foolish for having taken it in the first place, for now it woke him more into the reality that he was still here, still breathing, still .. No. Julian lifts his eyes to meet with David’s. Not broken. He thought he was being broken but he’d already been that, this was different. He felt.. Strangely calm.  
Eyes questioning, mind slowly catching up with his thoughts and the situation left behind, the dust settling to reveal the aftermath of lost inhibitions.  
Why? he wondered silently in his own thoughts, why do you care? I would have killed you..  
“Get away from me!” he spat, vicious, biting, venomous. Breath hitched in his throat, stifling what was an obviously repressed sob. He was verbally pushing David away, though at the same moment, his hand was sliding towards the other, slowly approaching David along the sheets with fingers splayed open.  
It was a defense mechanism, Julian felt as though caught and wounded, trapped in a corner and puffing up to try to intimidate his aggressor. He thinks David is going to boast of this to everyone, he is panicking, not thinking straight in his desire to cause his own demise this night. Dark blue eyes wild and yet, somewhat pleading and apologetic for what he has just said and for what he is about to say next.  
“Leave me alone!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
And that? He was used to it too. He was used to being shunned and questioned; thrown off to the blood – sucking avant-garde society and their pretentious glamour of lies. Fed to the starved hypocrites that claim knowledge and comprehension of his work and overall existence, this was no new thing. David’s life is a riot; both in the business and press sense, as well as the covers that lay after being the Thin White Duke. Junkies sober as they crash, drunken partners weeping over former lovers and forgotten promises, love and its shitty constituents, all of which lead to one possible cause; vulnerability, truth, honesty. The purest form of any man or woman; failure.  
Same old song and dance; just like the rest of the world. Just like him. Oh, how just like him.  
It was the Duke’s turn to cast the shadow of silence; oppressive but required. David in his usual stoic but tired face, sighed at the familiar display of outburst; he wondered if Julian truly meant and wanted him to leave but his eyes, oh god those beautiful eyes, said otherwise. Eyes pleading to be kissed to sleep, eyes needed to be stained white with love and affection; eyes needing. It was a bittersweet Julian before him; a defeated, poignant work of art that yearned to be hung and adorned for the world to see. A magnificent work of art whose insecurities amplify his splendor even more so.  
A soft, shy smile traced David’s lips as he sighed almost dreamily. It was a painful reminder that David, despite his many changes, remains still the insignificant boy that painted walls for a buck; nothing more than a horny fuck who can sing, barely dance, write and play music that everyone hardly appreciates and understands. It bruised him; such harsh words from someone so fragile, so precious.  
Lowering himself to place upon a kiss chaste, passionate, devoted, sorry, and almost pleading; an apology for sort masked only by a coy yet, bitter smile as he pulled free of the shy gift. Fingers that shook in fear and sadness eased Julian’s cheek; tone dry and meek, David whispered, “You’re cute when you do that.”


	8. Chapter 8

the-real-julian-priest:  
The seeking hand hesitated as David drew nearer, instead of obeying the spat out demand, it was all Julian needed to know to ease the rising tension within. Confused, unable to fathom the response or the reasoning behind it, he snakes his hand under David’s damp shirt to run splayed fingers over his glistening back. Pressure applied to encourage closeness, Julian pulled David against him, legs entwined, arms embracing. The temperature of the room down here was purposefully chilly, though it had gone quite unnoticed by the fervent pair, it would soon become apparent as their bodies cooled off.  
One arm encased tightly around David’s slender waist, the other pressing his head close to Julian’s chest, his cheek now resting upon the golden crown of slicked back yet now slightly unkempt hair. The message had got through, but how? Julian had bared his teeth, given David permission to walk away, set him free of any obligation he thought he might have been under to continue on working here. Julian let his fingers run through David’s hair, smoothing it down and calming himself in the process, something else to focus upon, drifting his melancholic thoughts to perhaps something brighter.  
His broad chest slighted David’s slender frame, the chaste kiss still felt right there, as if just given mere seconds ago. His embrace was gentle, yet firm enough to actually prevent David from walking out on him now.  
“You are either a fool,” Julian spoke quietly, “or very, very brave.”  
But perhaps there was a third option? Something more underlying the broad brush strokes, written between the lines, evident in the fine print.. Julian lets his gaze lower, nary a shudder to be seen as his eyes fall upon that which had given him so much distress and caused bile to rise up and burn his throat at the very thought of it being exposed at all.  
Julian was looking at his scar, the makeshift bandage had come off in the turmoil of their struggles to get to the bed, he was staring straight at it.  
And he did not mind.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was too tired to think of anything witty to make light of the situation, though it has proven most bright than anything in years; the subtlety, the genuine caress, the silly exchange of words, a passionate union of two souls that craved the a sense of love and being loved in return. A sense of bliss, contentment; a warm, fuzzy, feeling of belonging to someone; whatever it was, it was gold and beautiful, pure and majestic.  
There were no words to describe what he felt; it was beyond what flesh could only offer, beyond the quench of curiosity – thirst, beyond the hunger of satisfaction. What was it? What word would describe this deliberately immoral act of showing affection? What word would describe this holy union of two little devils who play god? What word would describe this sense of belonging; euphoria? Nirvana? Utopia?  
“No.” Came a weak response and a dry, lazy chuckle. “I’m…. I’m j…”  
Held under Julian’s warmth, David’s eyes grew heavy as so did his limbs. Heat began to slowly disseminate away from the weary vessel that cradled a tormented, lost soul. The cold has come yet again; always with great news. A harbinger that had never failed to appease the Duke’s mind, heart and soul. A harbinger in the form of gusty winds or artificial breath of snow that drifted him to the land of slumber where no hurt could enter.  
“I’m just…”  
A messenger, now different; a harbinger in a form of a man named Julian Priest has come.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian didn’t remember falling asleep after that, the soft spoken voice of David’s attempted, failed explanation lulled him into a sense of heady exhaustion, tired eyes closing, heavy limbs relaxing and finally, he could rest.  
Morning came and slowly began to grow brighter, but they wouldn’t know it to be down here in a room without windows. Darkness lay all around them, tiny candles the only source of light but not flickering, as they were little electric ones rather than actual flames.  
With each floor being sound proofed from the next, nothing was heard of the panicked screams coming from above as the temporarily forgotten guests began to wake up and realize their confinement. The room whereupon they slept was also sound proofed, so Julian was not dragged out of his deep seated slumber by the terrible, wailing howls of the confused and terrified selected few. His eyes slowly began to open, arms full of another’s body and his first thought is to toss aside the remains of his foul sins of the night. But then he remembered, David was still breathing and Julian remembered.  
Julian hadn’t killed him.  
Tightening his embrace instead, Julian swallowed a gathered lump in his throat, sliding one hand under the pillows and fingering the loaded weapon hidden just there, how close he had come… He was unsure how the day would go now, he had his plans of course but had this changed anything? Curiously, he dared to peer down at the offensive arm and the scar glinted in the soft light of the faux candles. It’s still there, so why did he not retch or avert his gaze? He doesn’t understand.  
Julian slowly lifted his gaze to the tiny globe upon the ceiling, watching it just hang there, trapped inside a black, plastic cage. Lowering his gaze once more, he watched the gentle rise and fall of David’s chest, signs of life, heart beating against his own, decidedly in time. Matched beat for beat. He remained silent and still, waiting for the stirrings of consciousness from the lithe, pale creature wrapped protectively in his arms. Not his Master. Not his captor. Something else, something more..Equal..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
It would have been the very first of his time that David woke after someone he had dragged or had dragged him to bed with; one of the very few instances that he had allowed his guard down after leaving things unsettled the night before. But the contrasting warmth of another entity and the cold, harsh air that bellowed all over the room was a moment’s bliss; brazen serenity. The sheer perfection of his current state wished for his body to simply lay there until death knocks, but there was much work to be done.  
Lips parted to blow a stranded lock over his now, waking eyes. He was happy to see that the source of warmth was no other than Julian; he had least expected it to be a doubled pillow and some wrinkled sheets. Truthfully, he was quite surprised to find himself unchained or tied down to any contraption; be it of torture, entertainment or vengeance. He was at least expecting murder … or was he?  
David’s arm shot to the skies, fingers set apart, hydrating his dried lips from last night’s chain of events. Staring idly over his extended arm briefly before retracting and adjusting himself to lie on his side. He wanted to see him; needed to see his Julian.  
Brushing sharp locks of contrasting color to his, he moved much closer; in such a way that their forehead kissed hello and the tip of his nose almost a breath away from Julian’s cheek. He then covered his mouth, quite worried of his breath. David’s cheek kneaded the pillow to find himself a comfortable angle, but noticing Julian’s arm tucked underneath the treacherous pillow, he merely went with anything that would keep their skin, at the very least, in contact. “Good morning.” He finally uttered behind his palm, eyes shut with a soft smile at their close propinquity. “We’ve mouths to feed, don’t we, my love?”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Harm befell those who would harm others, Julian’s prey generally consisted of society’s filth, those who would not be missed. Only sometimes did he slip into the wrong mindset during a scene down here, the plaintive mewling of his selected toy sparking a lust within him that saw Julian’s eyes sort of glaze over, he wasn’t himself or perhaps he was his truest self.. He’d want to stop, oh so desperately but he just kept going and going, pushing too far until nothing remained of the writhing, screaming entity at his mercy.  
David was free right now because he had set Julian free first, not of the contraption that had bound him in place, but of his revulsion and self loathing that had tied him down like a rock chained to his ankle, he could break free of the surface, he did not have to drown after all. His eyes follow David’s, enjoying the cool feeling of David’s forehead against his own, warm and flushed with the memory of last night still fresh in his mind.  
Amused with the polite covering of his mouth when he spoke, Julian entwined his fingers with those seeking his own under the pillows. A flash in his eyes and David was suddenly on his back, straddled and pinned by the hands. Strength renewed. Julian lowered his mouth to meet with those demanding lips, enticing a kiss deep, slow and sensual. Did he honestly think a bit of morning breath was going to offend? Julian drew back slightly, pushed away and stood to wander over to his clothes, looking down at his torn shirt in dismay. He would need a new outfit.  
“They can fucking wait,” Julian spoke harshly of his newly acquired pets, “I need a cigarette.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
And another first for the Thin White Duke; being kissed far too early in the morning, prior to him fussing over a multitude of bottled mouthwash. Julian’s unexpected assault startled David and left him still, with his jaw hung, simply breathless. Brows fussed over in panic as his pupils wandered from the ceiling to the departing soul; puzzled by what had just transpired. He had no qualms with it, but rather wanted something more of that sudden call that obviously excited him.  
Tongue draped over the totem of which Julian had blessed with an exhilarating, sensual kiss; savoring the taste of Julian’s prized elixir. David’s left hand tugged the cottony pillow under his blonde crown; fingertips dabbed over a contrasting texture, however. The glisten in his eyes faded briefly as he turned to prop onto his shoulder, digging his fingers under the pillow, pulling out one of the many cards Julian has under his sleeve.  
Now bare feet and nude, David slid of the bed and held Julian at gunpoint. Stalking him from behind with the muffle now placed firmly at the back of the elder man’s head; index lax over the trigger. “Forgot something?” David pursed his lips, one eye shut while the other oddity peered through the arm length distance. The Duke’s thumb coy over the hammer, before slowly clicking it to activate; filling the silent room with a deafening crackle of the gun.  
As he closed the gap between his arm and Julian’s back, he slid the gun under Julian’s shoulders as he slowly made way to embrace him from behind. Mouth of the gun tracing over Julian’s torso, rising past delectable collars and kissing flesh under Julian’s chin; gently inclining his head to expose Julian’s neck. Lips moved hotly over with a kiss, rubbing his face over the side of Julian’s head; a whiff of that enticing scent of him.  
Satisfied, David undid his grip over the handle and allowing it to dangle over his index finger, muffled pointed downwards. He pressed the gun over Julian’s bare chest, leaving it for him to take, kissing doted upon Julian’s shoulder as the spare arm found itself slowly pulling Julian into him. “And coffee, please.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Without shoes on, Julian did not hear David’s bare feet padding across the concrete floor and he was rubbing his chin, brows furrowed as he was distracted by his brutalized shirt. He paused and held calmly still as the gun was made known to him, the part of him that would have turned around and forced David to pull the trigger was quite subdued as of last night and so Julian made no effort to take such brash action. Guns are not his style, it was far too quick and painless to simply put a bullet into someone’s head, it showed him nothing.  
He allowed David to believe that the offending object had been for him, saying nothing in response to the question, as he felt that David wasn’t really looking for an answer anyway. Truthfully, Julian couldn’t really bring himself to actually kill anyone, it was simply when he lost himself in the act of pleasurable torture that something inside of him took over. He resented death, so why would he bring it upon anyone deliberately? Loss of control, it didn’t only happen at the hands of others, but at his own lusting and desire for knowledge. He had to know more, they would be bleeding and screaming but he couldn’t stop himself, he had to know..  
But the loaded weapon had not been meant for David’s demise, Julian had felt rather suicidal for a long time now and if he wasn’t going to treat himself to the slow, agonizing death that he often dreamed of, waking in a cold sweat and unusually calm, then a quick blast to his brains should do it. Hardly art, which is why it was still there after all this time, it seemed a little too crude and wasteful. Last night he had been pushed though, he’d been teetering on the edge for so long that he’d finally slipped and fallen over it. Only to stop suddenly, the drop halted by a firm grasp upon his wrist. And what did he see when he looked up from the swirling darkness at his dangling feet, threatening to devour him whole? A pair of ice blue eyes, determined and denying him that one final descent and a life saving gulp of water to ensure it.  
Julian relaxed rather than tensed, leaning back into David and feeling the cold metal of the gun prickle his flesh into tightening, making his hair stand on end but in a good and fearful way, tiny bumps of raised flesh forming when he shivered. His eyes closed at the kiss, lifting his hand to take the gun and flick the safety on as he uncocked it. He made no move to pull away, the closeness drawing him in to further relax and just go with it. There would be much tension and gnashing of teeth later, it was important to enjoy each opportunity to relax if it made itself available to them. He was quite certain that this venture would have eventually and quickly sent them into a void from which they could not return, if it hadn’t been for that one brief decision to find out about the bandage and what lay beneath it. Knowledge.  
Now there was something else to focus on when things got too intense and messy, when Julian got frustrated or angry, when David felt the need to break off and do something other than play autopsy on the living. It hadn’t ended with the morning break of dawn, as it usually did, Julian had offered to continue with that first kiss upon waking and David was returning the gesture, accepting the unspoken proposal in just a way that Julian had to take notice. “Soon,” Julian spoke, his voice low and breathy, “I know a place on the corner.” He set the gun down onto the offending counter of last night, he would have to clean this mess up but first there was a matter of utmost importance to tend to in the form of dried, white stains upon his thighs.  
“I need to bathe.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Trust is a vital part in any relationship; particularly, one that includes being housed in an isolate fortress of blades, torture contraptions, and ruled by a man who would carve his name upon the Tree of Knowledge and drink the blood of the very reptilian pest that would dare best him. And he, the Duke, who may rightly take upon this man’s right hand, posses the same thirst and hunger sated only by new discoveries; of truth, of ideas, of reasons, of knowledge.  
Julian’s announcement delighted David more than he allowed it to show; he despised feeling grimy and impure. A love – hate relationship of anything out of order that tormented him day and night; from how well – panned the sheets should be, to how not a single spec of dirt should remain in the very floors of his house more than a minute, and to how he kept himself well presentable. He wasn’t an obsessive compulsive perfectionist, no; it was the ever present, overwhelming need to fix things as if he, himself, is accountable.  
“I’ll… Get you a new one.” David dragged on, noticing how disappointed Julian stared at his doing; jotting a mental note to dote upon Julian with a replica of the torn shirt. That, and perhaps a complimentary gift for his hospitality.  
David merely nodded in silence, a little bothered by causing Julian discomfort over ripping his shirt in half; Sentimental? David wondered. “Can we take it here?” Walking undressed in unfamiliar territory was not one the Duke would enjoy. If it was merely him and Julian in the whole proximity, he’d have no qualms over strutting bare; but with four new additional members of the household, it felt a little awkward. He didn’t know who they were but he was pretty sure, they knew him; a rather gauche predicament.  
Brows creased yet again at the thought, lips pursed in a soft pout as his palm rubbed the back of his neck. “Lead on, my love. I’d very much like to get dressed myself.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian looked around at David, the modesty shown in that moment fascinated him and he found it rather an attractive quality that David wasn’t keen to just bare all in front of the guests. His own body was not a peep show for just anyone, generally speaking, he was barely mindful enough to unzip himself before fucking his restrained toys. David was the first to have touched and seen any and all of him, it was new to Julian but not in an uncomfortable way. Julian tore his gaze up from mourning the loss of one of his nicer shirts, appeased by the promise and he would hold David to that.  
“Alright,” he said smoothly, “come.”  
Julian headed up the steps, emerging onto the gound floor into his living room. Passing by the kitchen, he walked on until they came to a door that was left slightly ajar. Pushing upon it, he showed David a remodeled bathroom, lavish and clean. There was a shower stall, a large tub and plenty of space to move about in. Normally Julian avoided the shower, his preference was to lay back and soak, relaxing in the warm water of his tub but he’d lost enough time yesterday without taking his leisurely time in the bath.  
He walked over to the shower stall and reached in, turning the faucets and using the panel to adjust the water’s temperature. There was no need for them both to get in at once, Julian was not going to wonder if David would care to take the first shower, he looked around and let his gaze traverse over the deceptively slender body.  
Julian took the liberty of just stepping into the hot streams, letting it splash onto his face as he slicked back his hair and felt cleaner already. His eyes opened, hair now wet and in strands to fall about his face, sticking to him and he knew he looked like a drowned rat. “Daddy,” he said slowly, leaning back against the cool tiles invitingly, running his hands over his body to further feel clean, pausing to grasp his cock and help it to soften before he would struggle to get his pants on later, “come on.. we should conserve water.”  
Lips twisted into a smirk. “Environment and all that rot, you know?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David carried himself behind Julian’s lead with the now wrinkled vest over his well – awake region. Cheeks were slightly becoming flustered red as he’d have to strut bare for silent walls to gossip; comforted only by brunette that walked ahead, dressed in the same fashion. Tongue idly ran through his front teeth before blowing onto a free palm to check his breath; it wasn’t bad but it’d be a sin to break routine, now wouldn’t it?  
The Duke took in as much as he could to know the ins and outs of the place. He wouldn’t want to pester Julian with questions of where is this and where is that every now and then; knowledge, after all, is power. And the Duke, much like Julian, lusted for power.  
Thirst would not even amount to describe how parched the Thin White Duke is; a wanderer lost in the sandy Mojave Desert, forever cursed to endure the sun’s mighty reign. And he, Julian, the angel of death; basking in the sea of unknown, of which waters would either quench the thirsty, dying soul, or quicken his end. To tread such a dangerous route is simply invigorating.  
Vile streams of water caressed the man’s neck as they stirred the Duke with envy; eager droplets burned lustful kisses onto his face, scattering to embrace Julian’s dangerously enticing features, leaving the Duke’s lips parted and desiccated. Fingers twitched to cup a more prominent figure between his thighs that merited his shoulders a quick, restrained quiver of piqued curiosity, eyes unmoving.  
Heart racing with his mind on the verge of exploding; spewing thoughts shrewd and deviant at the sudden call; Daddy.  
“O… Ofc, Of course.” David gulped, stepping into the space graciously provided by his companion, highly conscious of the gap. With the vest now discarded on the concrete floor, David kept his distance; surely, he is on a tight schedule after yesterday’s event, now is he? He turned his gaze elsewhere; the wall, the nozzle, anything to avert them from Julian’s kneading himself; a sight that would surely, drop him onto his knees in a heartbeat. It was proving quite difficult alone to take control over his wrist as fingers daintily wrapped themselves to embrace his own girth, stroking absentmindedly; ivories sought to burn their sharpness yet again onto David’s bottom lips.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian just stayed where he was as David adhered to his call, gaze slowly dropping to the captivating sight of David’s seemingly absent stroking, slender digits tending to the morning greeting every virile male faced upon waking. Half closed eyes barely lifted as he reached out of the stall, flicking a switch to turn the water suddenly ice cold upon himself. David could deal with it, Julian needed a shock to calm his own heated arousal slowly building at such a sight of this porcelain body awash before him.  
With a gasp and a shudder, the sudden drop in temperature had the desired effect upon him, he swore under his breath and almost jumped out, but for the desire to stay and just be close. David hadn’t left him at all, not once despite everything and Julian wanted to show his appreciation for last night and for yesterday. He was genuinely apologetic for even thinking to hurt David in the first place, he was afraid to be with someone because of his inability to trust himself.  
Just because Julian didn’t want to kill someone, didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it anyway. Once he got into that frenzy, he just couldn’t stay his hands or be mindful enough to realize that he needed to stop. Fervent and determined to complete his work, he had to keep going until it was perfect. Like a shark when it’s jaws found prey, eyes rolled and turned white until it was torn to shreds, breathless and with blood dripping everywhere, Julian would only ‘waken’ to discover what he’d done and hate them for dying.  
Julian noticed David’s discomfort, eyes looking everywhere else and teeth nibbling on bottom lip, making it flushed and slightly swollen. He pushed away from the wall, snaking his arms around the lithe beauty and began feathering kisses along David’s neck, fingers joining David’s as they stroked together, pushing that pale chest into the cold tiles, leaning into him, onto him. I’m here, he seemed to want to say, I’m here and I love you.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The heat, despite his resentment and dislike of the dreaded temperature upon flesh pale and vulnerable, seem to assuage the Duke’s raging morning predicament. A sense of shy disgust etched upon disgruntled features as streams of water droplets seared his skin. That said, lewd thoughts of a steamy, morning shower, pre – breakfast sex began to slowly dissipate. For once, hot showers had proved quite helpful for the Thin White Duke; another first of the very few.  
It wasn’t long until David’s face began to contort into a more lax feature, too lax of a feature in fact; the winkles over eyes shut in disgust soothed to a melancholic stillness as his lips parted to welcome the cold blessings that greatly cleared the dryness of his soul. Shoulders grew heavy as they dragged hung, chin elevated, granting the slender neck the sweet, cool nectar; as if the hand of god, himself peered from the heavens to run his fingers clean onto the sinful vessel that is his naked body. Trickling kissing against his chest, sides and thighs; descending onto fingers that strummed over his own shaft.  
Breath heavy, even more so with lips thine from behind; delicate, soft, loving.  
His fingers, now newly acquainted with another, causing David to moan hot, loud and proud. Chest hard against the frosty tiles, nipples erect from the said encounter; his cheek now pressed onto the same surface, savoring the wintry feel of the bathroom wall. Weary appendages trailing off to give way to Julian’s, simply blown away by the touch that his toes curled; the mighty feud of hot and cold burning his body into an ice tone of pure orgasmic sensations. He allowed Julian to tend to his cock, hard; wanting and needing him to complete the heavenly sensation that sent electricity through his veins.  
A sharp intake of breathe as he stammered to speak; weak at such an early hour. “Nn…. Th… Thu.. This…” Another groan as Julian’s grip continued its motion, knees feeling the strain of delight. “This… This is N… Nu.. Not.. Not He.. Helpi… Helping.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Watching David’s entire attitude change along with the biting sting of the cold water gave Julian reason to lift his brow curiously, eyes intent and for all purposes, seeking any sort of vulnerability to gain a better foothold of the advantaged position he craved. It seemed to Julian that it was the cooler things that would get him back his lost leverage, he tucked this information away and stored it for later use, there was work to be done soon and he’d still not eaten.  
“Ohh but I beg to differ,” Julian murmured against David’s neck, still losing his own breath every so often at the freezing cold water, “I want you to come for me, Daddy.. “ Pressing David harder onto the cold tiles, Julian rocked against his body, the fingers of his free hand just gliding between pale cheeks while he kept his firm grip upon the growing, throbbing appendage they were simultaneously pumping together. A low growling moan rumbled in the back of his throat, reverberating against David’s flesh.  
Julian had felt a great weight lift from his shoulders at being completely dismantled last night, unhinged and shaken, he’d never felt the likes of such sensations before in his life and he knew deep down that he’d craved it, demanded it and needed it. But that was last night.  
It was a new day and while his deeper feelings for David continued to flourish, there was still the matter of letting him know just who was in charge around here.. “How your body quivers, Daddy,” Julian murmured firmly, “shhh.. Don’t fight me.. Just let it come.. “ And then with that, slicked fingers now suddenly rammed into David’s vulnerable prostate, lips sucking on the bony shoulder and tongue flicking out over and tracing along to nibble his exposed clavicle.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Easy on the touch, cold on fire; David was about as close to combusting as he is fainting out of such an orgasmic sensation that kissed his skin in all angles. Succulent lips hot against hung shoulders, frosty tiles kneading his torso, tending to nipples eager for attention, and such sinful pleas ringing in his ears; was it much to ask for peace?  
“Nn…God, you’re naughty.” Growled the Duke, eyes summoned to the heavens; teeth barred as he spoke through a restrained groan of sheer pleasure. Knees bucked lightly, bent and barely able to keep his trembling body propped just by foot. Thus, joints met the hard, unforgiving wall, bracing it to further allow tables turned against him. He fought within him well to remain in control but as the cold developed further, replacing steam with icy fog and the calming warmth to the driving force of lust, control no longer was in the Duke’s vocabulary. What a vengeful soul; the bastard.  
He permitted Julian’s stealthy deliverance; finding it quite appealing and delightful and so did his throbbing, mirthfully pulsating cock within hands that stroked, strummed, and worshiped.  
“Fuh… Fus… Faster… Faster….” Chest heaved and fell mad as he gave himself a quaint squeeze. Shifting his hand over Julian’s made him drip very lightly; further coating the elder’s hand with his own fluidic vanity. The mere thought of Julian’s hands soiled by precum elicited yet again a loud moan; one as such that made his back arch away from the elder figure, pressing his firm, ripe pair against him; brushing against Julian’s hardened member. More so, it did not help the losing Duke. Everything was beginning to slip away but of course, the Duke would stand against it.  
The thought of crumbling fueled him enough to concoct a faint sense of control, plotted in mind to spin Julian or throw his back against him and pin the opposing party; plans on how to swiftly turn the tables around, plans to keep his guard up and to not slip away.  
Plans ruined at the sudden impact.  
David’s pupils peered only to be once more lost into the darkness. His fingers withdrew in defeat, granting Julian full control and his lips hung as his body dragged him an inch lower against the wall. “Ooh… fuck me, Daddy.” My, my, my, quid pro quo, Julian; Quid. Pro. Quo.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Sensing reluctance but too far gone to really adhere, Julian felt David’s body relaxing and relenting under his ministrations. The plan had been to simply remind David that Julian was in charge around here, but his own arousal was making it difficult to stick to the intended result. His deep breathing became shorter, grunting moans of desire, of a need yet to be sated. Obliging the request to go faster, his own knees nearly buckling at the breathless pants bursting from David’s slackened jaw.  
“Oh!” a short, surprised groan escaped at the sudden bucking into his body, his erection pressing against David’s firm pair and Julian knew David was close just by how they felt against him and by the seepage that soiled his hand. He felt David’s body start to tense, then it suddenly fell away and David uttered his surrender, it fell from his lips and demanded for Julian to take what he had been lusting after.  
Julian was unable not to oblige this time, eager to have his own back and fascinated to finally explore the unknown. What is it like to fuck David Bowie?  
Hoisting the slender frame to slam David’s back against the cold tiles, lifting him up, up, up until he could run his tongue over David’s cock, tasting and teasing, suckling the tip to plant a soft kiss upon it. He then lowered David, allowing him to wrap his arms if he wished, but pulling his thighs apart so that his legs were around Julian’s middle.  
Guiding himself in and thrusting with a grunt, Julian then supported David by cupping his rear with his hands. Pressing their bodies together, David’s cock now trapped between their abdomens and being ground against from both sides, Julian lowered his lips to purse and nibble at the closest nipple, his tongue flicking out to circle around it every so often. Deep moans muffled by closed mouth, fingers parting and massaging David’s rear, Julian closed his eyes and hummed, thrusting not roughly, oh no, rolling his hips sensually, firmly. He was in control, be it obtained legitimately or given to him willingly, he was in control and he was making sure his actions right now emphasized this.  
Eyes squeezed shut, cock pulsed and engorged, desperate growls escaped now as his breath hitched and he suddenly shook hard, forcing his legs to stand strong as he arched his neck, powerful spurts suddenly almost knocking him back, clutching onto David to stumble back into the wall himself, drenching David directly under the freezing streams, still supported by and clinging to Julian.  
Oh.. He was not disappointed.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Pace quickened and so did David’s need to nullify his lungs from desperately gasping for air; the lack of which seeped to his brain numbed his senses, only to be flicked on once more as his back plummeted onto the cold, tiled wall without mercy. Frost prickled the length of the Duke’s spine like claws dug deep with passion and ferocity; water trickling in larger streams scraping nerves spread underneath the human flesh.  
David’s mind gone astray to a chaotic deliberation of which was more rewarding; hoisted to fuel the Thin White Duke’s ego or the lips of Aphrodite blessing the rigid organ with lips tender; filling his ears with such hypnotic sounds. Thus, hands perched onto Julian’s shoulder with fingers far apart in fear of hindering the enviable performance.  
Hands moving on their own accord, uncoordinated as they ran through his cheeks, struggling to grab the sides of Julian’s head but did so enough to ruffle the man’s opposing crown. Hot, length moans with each flick of Julian’s treacherous tongue; moist and hot onto David’s pale and angered canvas. Hips thrusted forward of want and need; pushing himself to at least, at the very least, feel the heat from within the hot confinements of mouth cavernous. David, the Thin White Duke; a man who sought only for the cold craved for heat.  
David cursed behind ruffled panting and a barely audible growl; glaring to be taken so without permission. Anger swift to fade as Julian began his subtle approach; long, sensual strides buried within him. It was pleasurable but wasn’t quite what he had expected. But what was it that he was expecting?  
Arms wrapped seeking their closeness.  
Climax approached deliciously slow, feeling his cock shudder to announce himself release; Julian was not quite far after.  
Back on good stepping, dragged by Julian’s back now pressed against the wall, stains of white shot between bodies pressed under the rainy domain. Bodies hot, wet, drained and lax; David grunted, panting as he hooked his arms around Julian’s frame in fear of him slipping away. Why, he wondered but was too lost in the moment to even think; but first, he must leave.  
Fingers ran in panic, seeking to turn knobs dangerous. As he did so, the defeated Duke slouched onto Julian but kept his footing. Breathe slowly neutralizing as the scene now had returned to the optimal temperature. “O… Oha.. Okay… Okay, love.” Panted the Duke, adjusting to move off of Julian, arms still hooked around the elder man’s waist. Eyes gazed almost wearily yet intimate; such mess, such beauty, such tout display of disorder. The need to be needed, the need to fix yet fixed, the need to fuck yet fucked, the need to love and be loved… or was it?

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was not sorry that he had taken advantage and the liberty of gratifying himself, but he was sorry to have taken David without consent. He honestly hadn’t meant to, he’d slipped into the zone and was now just finally beginning to snap out of it, it was the realized bloodied corpse all over again in the form of a raped and abused creature who had shown him trust. Julian had broken that ill placed trust, perhaps David would learn from it, for this was not something he could change.  
He lets David come away from him, the shower now turned off and the shocked younger male quite unable to fathom what has transpired. Julian sought to perhaps put his confusion to rest, just a simple statement but it was to be delivered in such a way that it was clear and understood. “That gun,” Julian spoke quietly, his voice echoing in the nearly silent shower stall, hands now to himself and expression calm, “do you honestly believe, that it was meant for you?”  
Julian would not kill someone with a gun, not unless it was the last resort. It had not been for David, the thought never once crossed Julian’s mind to even grab for it last night. He would have killed David out of passion, reaching his edge and slipping into darkness, only to awaken with blood on his hands and a regret deep in his heart, hatred healing the wound and blame thrust upon the deceased to spare Julian any pain or remorse.  
One hand reached out to cup David’s face, eyes met. “Thank you,” Julian spoke in earnest, “but if you ever do that to me again, I’ll break every bone in your body. One. By. One.” He would leave no unasked questions, his message had to be clear. Lowering his hand before it decided to claw at David’s flesh, Julian offered a tired sort of sigh.  
“Get dressed,” Julian instructed him, “the coffee shop opens in twenty minutes and I do not like to be waiting in line.”  
He grasped David by the arm and gently, firmly guided him out of the shower, then he turned and went right back into it for a few moments. He was in need to warm himself after that chill, he was shivering and he didn’t enjoy it. So he showered once more, relaxing and closing his eyes.  
Time to get back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

dukeoftheblackstar  
With the world no longer much of haze of heightened sensations, shadows from the darker shade of the spectrum pooled within the Duke’s frame. The absence of a morning fix is far worse than drug withdrawal; particularly, one who isn’t quite sure how to handle his temper. While David prided himself of a successful reign over his emotions, losing such said power either infuriated or depressed him; at worst, both at the same time. It’d be very rude for him to be irritable despite the steamiest of hospitalities.  
“I’ve no answer for that, Julian.” Replied David. Words can easily be misconstrued and should it be the case, David was well prepared for it; just not at this hour. Truthfully, he could care less whether it was intended for him or not, though it did concern him if the later meant for the beholder. Eyes squinted visible at the thought; brief but discreet. Clearly, if Julian wanted him dead he would have done so while he slept, wouldn’t he? But then the realization of him possessing a skill that had proved aid to his experiments; the ability, stature, reputation and means of obtaining the required subjects, dawned. David had already established that quite – like him, Julian was willing to go beyond any humanely possible methods to sate the need to know.  
The heart’s filthy lesson indeed falls upon deaf ears. A visible mark over the Duke’s cheek merited a defiant yet barely audible hiss, accompanied by a tamed glare; a gentle reminder of territorial bounds and whose lands to cross and turn heel from.  
He left without complaint and did as told; dressed himself in yet another sleeved ensemble, rosy fragrance and hair combed neatly back to meet his nape. Access card still tucked into his chest pocket, Gitanes on the side, a pocket automatic (lighter), and his card; not quite fond of touching money and passed on bills.  
He descended back into the kitchen where they passed, or at least to where David remembered to be easily spotted. Not wanting to combust of over thinking of the events that had transpired from night to present, it cannot be helped. It was inevitable to not be bothered by the swift changes; from a kiss to a claw, uncertainty perhaps? Uncertainty of whom, exactly? Uncertainty of what?  
The unknown and his state, absent of caffeine, infuriated him that his fingers began to twitch. Not long before David began scratching the back of his palm; nails sharp enough to just graze the surface as he waited. The Duke always ensured whether he was needed or not; a stab after a gift must mean he is not. A sudden pang gnawed over his chest region; doubtful of what raced through his head. Had he not surrendered at his lowest? He thought, brows creasing even more so. Had he not just displayed intimacy? Has he not just shunned you?  
Footsteps approaching reminded him of his now marked state; to which David clicked his teeth at, before the body to which the advent sound belonged to.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian waited patiently for David to leave the bathroom, self loathing filled every fiber of his being. He was of the utmost certain belief that his actions here just now were not wanted, they were not truly asked for and thus he felt the gesture was not appreciated. An aggressive display soon sorted out the problem of having to look guiltily in David’s direction, but the fix was only temporary. Julian was going to have to face him sooner or later.  
He got out of the shower, dried himself off and stood by the mirror, gazing down at his left forearm. With trembling fingers, he ran soft fingertips over the area and touched it, actually touched it for the first time since it‘d happened. His breath hitched as his fingers seemed to burn the wound, forcing him to withdraw, this was not his to touch. Reaching automatically for a fresh bandage, Julian hesitated, fingers closed around the gauze but letting go and pulling back.  
Contemplation.  
But dare I? Julian looked at the mirror, brushing and drying his hair, thinking. In the end, he scorned the white fabric and left it behind. Julian wrapped a towel around his middle, padding out of the bathroom and along the hallway, opposite to the way David had walked when he’d left. Julian went to his bedroom, dressed himself in black socks and shoes, smart black slacks, black leather belt and a white shirt. Same as yesterday, but then he pulled on a thick, black duster and stalked off to locate David.  
He found the younger male nearby the kitchen, but Julian wasn’t keen to go in there because his mind had been set on the coffee shop not far from here. Julian kept his expression calm, despite his inner turmoil. His display of intimidation was a kind of warning to David, and a reminder to himself. It was loud and clear to Julian, but had the message gotten through at all?  
Do you see what happens to the people I care for?  
Do you know now why I must always push people away?  
Whenever I get close to someone, I end up hurting them.  
A life for a life, you saved mine, I’m now sparing yours.  
It was better this way, keep David at arm’s length from now on and nothing could go wrong. Julian despised failure, he hated it when thing went wrong but unappreciation was the worst feeling he’d ever experienced in his life. Still, it was for the best. It had to be this way. It couldn’t be any other way, Julian had found someone unique, as understanding and as tolerant of Julian as nobody else ever had been before. Julian was at a loss, because even now, waiting and clawing at the back of his hand, David… was still there. An access card rested upon his person somewhere, he could have fled at any given moment. But he was still there.  
Julian’s eyes traveled down to the clawed hand, it was red but not bleeding. He fought the urge to take it up into his own hand, to kiss it and scold David for marking what was .. was not his. No. Julian left him to it, those hands did not belong to him, and they never would. They never could, lest they end up upon the floor of his dungeon, detached and bleeding, lifeless, no longer able to create those wonderful sensations upon him.  
Rage was building up within him, the words of spewed hatred circling his frequently tormented mind. Monster. Evil. Sickness. Disease. And he embraced it, for it created a barrier, a shield. Remember what you are, lest you drag someone else down with you.  
“Upstairs,” Julian spoke quietly, eyes fixated upon the redness of David’s clawed hand, “if you open your bedroom window I.. “ He paused and shuddered, but this must be done or else things will just get further and further behind.  
“I will give you permission to smoke,” Julian spoke as calmly as he could, eyes avoiding David’s until finally he had to know what he was thinking, so he looked up into them now, “as long as the window is wide open and you only smoke it there.” A compromise, the floor was so high up and away from Julian’s work, one cigarette by a large, open window could be acceptable but this was not something Julian would ever grant to just anyone.  
The coffee shop had a bathroom, small and private. David would be able to make use of it, if he was feeling the need for a pick-me-up and was uncomfortable using in Julian’s home. “Come,” he said firmly, leading the way outside and Julian would not speak again until they arrived at the coffee shop.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke would claw at himself until such time that it would either cause flesh to rupture and bleed or be spared by distraction. As much as appealing pain can be in other aspects, David found corporal mortification both sinful and congenial. Though not often would behaviors such as scratching the back of his hand near the thumb area should he feel bothered or deeply rooted in thought, rub the back of his nape at awkward situations, or simply click his teeth when upset or irritable, are out for the world to see, they were just as open as any of his usual reactions. They meant naught of course, but it is to the beholder of which such said stimulation rises from David.  
Teeth clicked beneath mouth closed; discreet intervals as to not seem like he was chewing something or grinding his teeth in an obvious fashion. He listened in silence though mismatched orbs found themselves busy studying the kitchenette. The Duke highly believed that the eyes are indeed the doorway to one’s soul; ergo, admiring into another door with uncertainty appears nothing more than an envious glance, of which he was not. It wasn’t jealousy, no; it was a deeper form of unknown frustration that stemmed from all things contradicting and that unnerving feeling that tugs over the very region that he had purposely killed off. What was i-, no; why? Why now? Why with him? Why?  
It pissed him off not to know what to do or what to say or how to act. It ticked him off not to know the reasons and how to move from where he stood; trapped in an oubliette of endless possibilities that lead to sudden death or eternal bliss. It infuriated him to not even the slightest clue of what it was and what was needed to be done. Another click, much louder and visible this time; teeth peeping from their moist confinements.  
With new giving liberty, the Duke contemplated on whether to take the offer or keep what was initially stated; no smoke within the facility. It’d be very imposing of him and that clearly, was not quite – like David.  
David merely followed; not a word uttered.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian observed but silently, leading the way out of the facility and through each gate until they got out onto the street. It was interesting to see David so tense and disturbed, he could handle mutilation and wanton pain inflicted upon another human being for reasons of sheer curiosity but something else had bothered him and Julian was wondering what it might be.  
They walked just a short way down the road, newly cropped up stores and markets within the last year or so made for a more stressed out Julian but every so often he did like to emerge from his home in the early hours of the morning for some really nice coffee.  
Entering the tiny café, Julian asked for a latte before seating himself at a little table for two by the corner and close to the window. Glancing at his wristwatch, he determined that they’d have some minutes to relax before starting the day’s messy experiments. There were three different ones he wanted to perform, hence the multiple subjects but the thing he didn’t understand was why David had brought him four. It seemed a waste, but perhaps it was due to Simon’s untimely demise? A spare in case it happened again, so they wouldn’t need to go out again and find themselves yet another.  
Deciding that this had to be the case, Julian pushed the musings aside, but he did not dismiss of them completely because he had caught on that David was not the type of man who did something without motive. There might have been more to it, or perhaps the fourth had simply got caught up into the fray by accident. He couldn’t be certain but time would soon reveal all.  
Julian accepted his coffee and drank of it to halfway in a matter of moments, thoughts so engrossed on his plans for the day, eyes so fixated upon the wall just across from where he sat, that the next mouthful he took, he did not notice the foam of the cream remain behind, dotted onto the tip of his nose. He leaned back, setting down his cup and exhaling slowly, turning his gaze towards the grey, darkening sky outside and closing his eyes to rest his weary mind. A moment of just being, of simply existing, nothing else, a moment of pure zen. That’s all he needed, just to enjoy the quiet and try to ignore the chilly morning air even inside the barely opened up coffee shop.  
“Looks like a blizzard approaching.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was stressing way too much over questions that burned well within the frame of his mind; so deep that a feeling of relief followed. Lucky he had the arrangements for the next gig set sometime the middle of this upcoming week, he had today and tomorrow off. Though that may be quite convenient, there still is the importance of keeping his muse alive and productive. He had already been struggling to come up with a fairly decent song, boggling his mind with more problems is the least the Duke needed.  
“Coffee. Swipe.” Whatever it was, whatever it tasted, whatever cost, it mattered not. His stoic and bothered expression was enough to throw off the woman behind the counter from the need to pester him with the specifics. He didn’t have much the patience to go over the details and merely handed of his credit card with a nod that pretty much summed up his short response. David didn’t even bother waiting for the card to be returned, it’ll eventually fall back into his pocket; if not, it wouldn’t be a problem if there’d be additional expenses unauthorized, consider them gifts from David Bowie.  
He sat right across Julian, discarding the tray over the next vacant table as he set his cup and condiments on the table. The caffeinated vice did him well to at least rid David the need to curse at the rising sun; in an hour or so, thick, heavy arms of intense heat would burn the concrete roads and turn the earthinto a pot of steam. The thought made him visibly frown; a mix of sadness, displeasure, and fear. But then again, perhaps it was his paranoia of being apart from his preferred environment; the cold.  
Julian’s claim eased the Duke greatly, almost as if he was hanging on thin thread and there he was, the elder figure; yanking him up the cliff of despair. I hope so; the thought to himself; pleased of the comforting thought.  
He turned to offer a reply; an attempt to break the oppressive silence.  
Foam. Foamy. Foam.  
And at that mere glance, everything faded for a moment; the anger, the craving, the paranoia, and the confusion. Cute. Too cute; The Duke thoughts, a small grin creeping to bid the day finally a good morning. Palms quietly pressed on themselves onto the table, careful not to unevenly distribute his weight as two hot beverages would ruin the mood. Very cautiously yet proud, uncaring for the world to see, David rose and leaned across from where he sat. Head inclined, lips parted small, David kissed the tip of Julian’s nose clean of the tiny snow. Quick, brief but subtle, the Duke reclined back to his seat, only to find the woman frozen stiff with his card covering her mouth. “Thank you…” He paused; eyes squinted to read the tiny card over her right breast, “Jess.” A wider, more relaxed grin portrayed the Duke now at peace with himself, at least for today. He held his arm forward and picked the card off the woman’s hand that quietly turned heel and began to scream, shortly after she had hidden herself in the kitchen.  
Card tucked casually back into his vest pocket, he picked up his cup and took a long, soothing sip. “Just lovely.” Finally, David turned to address Julian’s eyes with a soft smile.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Serenity, it was quite about the only thing that soothed his inner rage and turmoil, made him forget for just a moment of his torment and the fact that he was almost at the bottom of the slippery slope that would have seen him free-falling into the abyss he’d imagined for himself. Swallowed whole by the gaping maw of blackness, a sinking pit of vile ooze ready to pull him under and ..  
Julian’s eyes opened upon receiving a soft, brief kiss to the end of his nose and for the wonderment and life of him, he simply couldn’t fathom as to why the fuck that’d just happened. His gaze flicked first to David, then to the woman, bearing witness to her shocked reaction and he had to wonder if it was because of them being both male, or because she knew who Julian was and the general populace around this area found him to be quite intense and tended to avoid him, or perhaps she’d finally recognized David Bowie in her quaint, little café.  
Once David’s eyes finally met with his own, Julian was at his wit’s end. There’d been so much confusion going on, anger, rage, hatred, uncertainty, unanswered questions.. New discoveries, there was a life outside of what he knew and it had unnerved him but also filled him with thousands more questions. He finished his latte calmly, silent and contemplative, he glanced once more at his wristwatch and turned his eyes skyward at the distant rumble of thunder.  
“Come,” Julian urged David, but with lips.. quivering, “bring.. bring your coffee.”  
He quickened his steps and stalked outside, reaching the corner of the building only to place one palm against the wall and the other over his chest. He was slightly bent over, experiencing a first time event in his adult life, a sound and sensation most alien to himself..  
Julian was laughing.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Recalling yesterday morning’s meal, David found comfort knowing that Julian had good coffee at home. It didn’t matter if he had little or a lot, as long as he had some; a real pick me up fix. It seems breakfast would have to wait as Julian demanded time. He couldn’t blame him, with all the setbacks, he must be really pressured to get things done. Then again, such setbacks would always be highly preferred.  
David studied Julian’s shift and concluded that he was quite the moody type. Not that the Duke’d mind, he just was; a minute he’d be groaning like a siren ravaged by the devil, the next he’d be a menacing psychopath, and now, he’s a ball of mush with his subtlety and obvious display of easily being rattled. Real cute. Real, cute, my love.  
Collecting his drink, thankful that it was served ‘to go’, he tucked the tiny sachets of sweeteners inside his side pockets. Up on his heels, he followed after Julian who seem to have lightened up; realizing, that he, too, had sailed past the stormy seas.  
Careful of his drink. David had to dash after Julian who slid into the nearest alleyway, panting – no, laughing. Not in that maniacal sense he did when they first met; the threatening, commandeering chuckle that drew his curiosity like fish hooked on bait, no. Julian Priest is actually laughing. At what, he wondered. David merely chuckled softly, smiling as he bit off the corner of a sachet, pouring it through the tiny hole on the lid. “Well, you’re having fun.” The Duke mused, grinning as he took a sip. “Suits you better.” Winked the Duke.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian tried to straighten up when David approached him, but he wasn’t quite done yet, apparently. He took slower breaths and eventually leaned onto the wall, turning his watery gaze to David. “You will be the end of my reputation, David,” Julian scolded him.. or was it a compliment? Perhaps it was something of gratitude? He shook his head, amusement still there but slowly fading as he then pushed away from the wall and motioned for David to follow him to the bakery.  
They had some small, ready-made pizzas and Julian gave David a sideways glance as he ordered some to take home for later. “They make a killer coffee scroll here,” Julian said quietly, waiting to be served by the people out the back, who were shoving one another towards the door, each of them unwilling to emerge and talk to the artist face to face. So, Julian simply helped himself and encouraged David to do the same. “Do you want the fucking money or what?” Julian demanded.  
“It-it’s on the house,” a simpering voice called back, to then be hissed and scolded at by others in the back.  
Julian silently snarled and gathered up his things, walking straight out of the bakery and hating to be reminded of his shunned status. Why not accept his money? He could certainly afford it..  
“David,” Julian called the lingering man but did not wait, heading home with long strides.  
The first thing Julian did when they arrived, was have a cigarette across the road from his building and he sat down against a telegraph post, taking the opportunity to eat a scroll or two while he smoked and he turned his gaze to David curiously.  
“In five minutes I’m going to the fourth floor,” Julian warned him, the youngest guest was situated up there, the ‘extra’ one, “are you ready?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David swore that he might have been a comedian in his past life for bringing such effect on people, but not as the dastardly Thin White Duke. He knew how to tug strings; make people laugh, make people cry, make people horny, and make people do pretty much anything he’d so desire. It was difficult to identify whether it was the looks that made men and women alike to tremble at how very fashioned David is or how he delivered his words with great care and precision; a gentle man through and through, a rare breed.  
The Duke held his paper cup in a mock toast and smiled genuinely; no words would best fit to conjure an appropriate response. Normally, he’d shy away from a compliment or proudly acknowledge it, but David was quite unsure whether it was meant to praise or offend him. It mattered not; he already has his fill of seeing Julian pleased.  
The purchase was another sight to mark. He couldn’t help but giggle in the background, shaking his head as he finished his beverage. Julian was at it again and David could see himself just gush over how impeccably adorable he was being; upset and all. It dawned to David that perhaps his liking towards Julian being fussy over things was because of his son, Duncan. Though Duncan is well – behaved, he tends to be a little pushy when something does not go his way. Then again, it could be that or Julian being off – character; or is he?  
He followed in silence, leaving a generous roll of greens tucked somewhere in his pants; a spare he always carried should his card fail. A shy wink as he placed his index over his lip.  
The sweet sin of smoke caressing his lungs was as gratifying as morning sex in the shower; perhaps not, but it was at par. A heavy drag after another, nodding in response. He didn’t talk much, the Duke; he was more of a doer kind of person.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian had always gained a sense of pride when his work shocked people, to him it meant that there was a chance the message he was trying to send might actually have got through. Perhaps he was giving them too much credit, though he did actually get fanmail. A lot of it was useless things, love poems, cards, death threats, but every once in a great while, he would go to his mail room and try to find that one letter from someone, anyone, it didn’t matter who, somebody had to be listening. Surely?  
He slowly stood to his feet, putting out his second cigarette and stretching. Julian looked back over his shoulder, the bakery had suddenly closed and he sighed heavily. Julian was prone to fits of rage, but that display in the bakery was a misplaced reveal of hurt pride. Julian liked to keep himself humble, but.. well, old wounds and all that..  
With a glance skyward once more, Julian saw thick, dark clouds and foggy mist in the distance, a clear sign of snow approaching. That explained this unseasonable warmth, it displeased him that it was going to get bitterly freezing very quickly today and he began walking back towards the gates that led to the safety of his home. Julian was always on his guard when he went out, he took death threats seriously, but so far the cowards hadn’t tried anything.  
Julian put the food away, had a drink of water and took a bottle with him upstairs. The first floor was filled with echoes of screaming, pain, withdrawal, terror.. Julian hummed and kept going, the second floor was louder still and Julian growled his pleasure at hearing the screams of utter horror and rage. Third floor, same thing and fourth floor? Pitiful sobs of confusion and fear, panicked eyes widened as Julian made his approach.  
None of them had been unrestrained, so that just heightened their nightmare situation and frightened them even more. “I love the scent of fear in the morning,” Julian sighed, “hmmm.. “ He unlocked the cell door, thinking back and recalling he had asked David to sleep in one of them. Clever lad, he’d refused and rightly so, he’d probably never have come out again. Julian stood to one side, setting down his bottle of water, the man was pleading to be let go, to be spared, offering to do anything and give money - the usual humdrum of empty promises.  
Julian ripped open the young man’s shirt, causing him to plead louder.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Despite one who cherished and worshiped the cold, it was becoming complex for David to identify weather and seasons unless actual rain or snow fell from the skies; he had traveled and stayed much in places all around the globe that he pretty much had a fucked up sense of identifying seasons. New York City’s Monday may be Ibiza’s Thursday or Ukraine’s Sunday weather; fall of today may be winter of tomorrow. It was safe to say that David no longer cared much as long as the sun doesn’t personally knock on his front door.  
David would be lying if he felt nonchalant towards the endless howling and pleading that escalated intensely with each deck they ascended upon; apologies, threats, pleas, and pitiful attempt to bargain for their lives. It didn’t bother the Duke as much, but the mere fact that the songs of trepidation from each cell, each corridor, each deck, are somewhat familiar. Voices he’d hear laugh, jeer, taunt, moan and cuss were now no longer groans of pleasure and sexual favors and request; they were of fear and remorse.  
“D… .Da.. David!! Sir! Mr. Bowie! HELP ME! PLEASE!”  
Eyes bloodshot with tears dried and renewed slipping past cheeks of dusted make up. The Duke caught ghastly scent of dried stains left overnight on fabric and cringed. A whiff of alcohol, sweat and perhaps even urine. Disgusting.  
“Oh god, please, Dave. Get me ought of here! I’ll… I’ll do anything! Y… You… You want, You want leather? I, I … I’ll…” Words fell upon ears deaf as David pursed his lips in disgust. He was covered in god knows what and he clearly did not like it.  
As a musician, he had delicate ears that can easily pick up a tune and make out the chords impromptu; ears that could pick up a tune and make it better or worse, depending on which one would sell. “I’ll make sure to write you a song, my darling.” Replied David; a stoic façade by default as he remained a few steps behind Julian, watching the master cater to the chosen prey.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was curious to note that this fellow knew David, but he wasn’t surprised, everyone seemed to have known him at that club. With his gloves on, Julian picked up a pair of scissors and began to cut away the stained and foul smelling clothing, bound for the dustbin and then the furnace. He left the simpering man for a moment, putting on his work coveralls and keeping a mask handy. If he said nothing, he found that the subjects gave up a lot faster. Talking back only gave them hope that he could be bargained with, so Julian often worked with muted intensity and concentration. The man was to feel as though he couldn’t be heard, at least not by Julian anyway.  
A bucket filled with hot, soapy water soon had the captive scrubbed down, Julian wasn’t bothered by the smells, he was actually quite used to them but he needed David closer than he was. Julian then pat down the man with a towel, it was something to note that David was speaking almost affectionately, Julian never did believe a face, masks were easy to wear but he couldn’t be too bothered with that right now. He secured the straps, placing splints down in such a way that limbs could not suddenly come loose nor be strained enough to break.  
Julian changed his gloves over, discarding the soiled ones into the dustbin. The man was sobbing by this point, Julian noted his body language and it was still tense, he still held hope, was it David’s presence that gave him this? Julian looked to David now, gesturing to the box of latex gloves. He wanted David to put them on, just in case. “Please, I don’t wanna die!” the man cried pitifully, “I don’t!” Julian placed his hand under the man’s chin, the movement was so swift and firm, the man’s teeth smashed together and blood seeped from his lips as tears flowed fresh down his face. A tooth, brittle and decayed by drink and drugs, had been knocked out.  
“Shhh,” Julian hushed him calmly, running his gloved thumb over the bloodied lip and his eyes fixated upon the bright red seepage as if transfixed. The man looked back at David, he’d given up hope of getting anything from Julian by now. Soft whimpering sounds stirred Julian’s chest inside, he struggled to still the inner desire, reaching behind him for an array of instruments, surgical, cold and sharp.  
“Look how flaccid he is, David,” Julian mused, eyes lifting to meet with David’s face, “I wonder if you’d care for a little wager? I bet you can’t keep him hard for twenty minutes.. While I try to stop you.” This wasn’t just a game, he wanted to know about this young man, what his history was with David and in the meantime, learn if pain could be tolerated due to intense pleasure levels. “Don’t hold back,” Julian smiled gently, looking down now to the man who struggled violently but barely seemed to be moving at all. “Oh come on,” Julian scolded him softly, picking up a scalple and holding it just below the man‘s ear, “it’ll be fun.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke wondered if it was a ritual to keep them clean and fastened. There was but only a few obvious reasons he could think of; hygiene, cleanliness, and ease of handling. Recalling the scene with Simon, he, too, was fairly clean enough to hold; was it why he didn’t have any qualms in providing Simon comfort? Was it really that, or was it pity of himself seeing that as his future? Will he do the same for Sam?  
Simon. Sam. Fate has a funny sense of humor.  
Emerging from the shadows, David helped himself a pair; gloves were an imperative part of this voyage. Would there be dirt? And thus, came paranoia.  
David could not set his feelings well into songs and words or any art form, for that matter, how much he despises dirt. Why he had even thought of it now was an indication of how weak he is. Blood would never be an issue; flesh torn, ripped, bones, broken jaws, dislocated joints, anything was tolerable but dirt. The only reason why he’d stick to visiting the club almost on a nightly basis is the people; the grime and filth wasn’t as domineering as other clubs. Still, some goers are as grimy as the rest.  
“Thank you.” David mused, easing his discomfort as Sam was shimmied clean; snapping the gloves on to proper.  
Julian’s swift action made David very uncomfortable; not at the sight of bloodied maw, but of how it was done. “Christ, Julian. At least warn me.” Whined David, lips pursed in distress. Gradually, eyes open to peer at the Sam who twitched in his seat; finger clamped firmly as shoulders bucked restless in an attempt to free himself. Chest rose and fell in a quick strides as tears streamed down his cheeks; eyes bloodshot with pupils wild seeking for anything that may grant him escape, anyone that would hear his now muffled pleas.  
The Duke approached the bench, leaning over to meet Sam at eye level. “Shhh, it’ll be okay, my love.” He cooed, pressing his lips lovingly over Sam’s cheek, smiling as he withdraws. If there was something David loved next to the cold, it was a challenge; then comes drug, alcohol and sex. “I did promise he’d have a good time, didn’t I?” He taunted, grinning wickedly at Julian, a soft chuckle right after; eyes falling back to the restrained man, “Tick. Tock.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian had cells upon cells at his disposal, but only one cell on each floor was modified for convenience. This was one such cell, so that they wouldn’t need to wheel the gurney anywhere. He notes the worried crease upon David’s forehead, uncertain of the context but David had no need to worry, there was no dirt in here. Cleaning the body, no, the canvass, was quite essential at times and this was one such time. He couldn’t help but be amused at the shock he’d given David, snapping Sam’s jaws shut so violently, he was making sure all present knew how strong he could be if he chose it.  
“I’ll try to remember, but I can’t warn you every single time,” Julian responded idly, “where would the fun in that be?” And then a thought crossed his mind, perhaps it would be quite fun to let Sam know exactly what was going to happen, the shock was nice but drawing it out after giving it away could be delicious torment.  
Sam’s expression was one of disbelief amidst the panic and fear, they were speaking as if he were not human, as if he were a lab animal about to be eviscerated and as if he couldn’t understand what they were saying. It made him feel hopeless, they didn’t care that he was human, they didn’t care that he had rights or emotions and it made him gasp and sob, torture. He was going to die?  
“Are you two close?” Julian asked David, following the interactions of affection but puzzled by the smiling and eagerness to continue. Julian took David’s wrist and forced his hand to rest upon Sam’s shriveled appendage.  
“I’ll give you a head start,” Julian warned David, for he hadn’t been joking, “I have my reasons for doing this, you’ve got two minutes to pleasure him, then I’m going to try and stop you by causing him severe pain. See if you can make him orgasm in twenty minutes or less.”  
Sam shuddered, he knew their plans, he could hear them, why did Julian act like as if Sam were deaf? Julian glanced up at the clock on the wall, fingers twitching on the scalpel excitedly. He purposefully left Sam’s mouth able to open, scream and plead if he wanted to. Julian had said all that he’d needed, so he took his hand away from Sam’s chin and looked at David.  
“Begin.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Julian had a point; it’d be very imposing of him to request such a constant favor to be warned every single time. Considering that he would be a frequent guest, he’d have to get used to it at some point; though, Julian trying will clearly speed up the process of adjustment. A much appreciated gesture from the other.  
“You could say that.” They weren’t exactly close as to David’s definition; him and Lou are close, Mick Jagger, Mick Ronson, Angie, they were close. Sam was not; Sam was no more than a frequent client and customer in The Devil’s Nest. He’d come and go as often as he’d latch himself onto the next man with a hard on, but never a woman. He had been circulating stories of his bisexuality but to David’s eye, he was no more than a queer; a queer that found breasts disgusting and the female reproductive organ repulsive.  
“He has a thing for my partner, I think.” David found how oddly flaccid Simon was; after all, there before him was the great David Bowie. The man who drove the very demons to possess a dick hard enough to break walls; or so the Duke’s egotistical stories say. It was limp, shriveled and David hated it. He hated the sight of inactive penises; he finds it quite… unbearable; possible stemmed from being not used to see and touch one in such conditions. “How demanding of you, my love.” David glared at Julian; not quite fond of appalling his hand, despite gloved, be graced upon by another man’s junk without much of a choice. That, and cleansing his hands with another man’s dick after he had just stumbled upon Julian’s earlier in the day.  
The Duke clicked his teeth, fangs barred but not in a form of annoyance; more of one whose a little lost at what to do. A very rare use of the aforementioned habit. “Very well.”  
David withdrew his hand from Sam’s limpness and dragged his leg over Sam’s lap, seating himself rightly on top. It helped David being somewhat scrawny as he was able to slip his legs under each arm rest. Elbows propped over Sam’s shoulder with his fingers loose along Julian’s side, barely touching. The Duke squirmed coyly, as if to position himself firmly, just hovering over Sam’s resting organ.  
“Duh – Dun – Du – Dun..” Hummed the Duke, finger tips cupping the length of Sam’s neck as if searching for a particular nerve; he barely grazed the skin, but his touch was light and close enough to stimulate the tiny fibers along the area. “Heavens, where was it…?” David dragged softly and coy; taunting Sam that tried to shake his head in confusion and fear. Slender digits continued to strum over the sides of Sam’s neck, descending to plant firm protrusions onto Sam’s shoulder blades; albeit difficult with the very small gap between his back and the chair, he continued to knead as if massaging Sam.  
David’s clothed chest embrace Sam’s nude torso, providing a sense of comfort and warmth; effectively, easing Sam’s breathing. There was fear still, but to be consoled by David in such fashion and adoration may change that. The Duke’s maw hot along Sam’s ear, “You’ve been a very naughty boy, Sam; fucking with Daddy’s boyfriends, have you now?” Sam gulped, utterly confused and taken aback by David’s accusation. “Why, Daddy ought to spank you.” Teeth barred as he hissed, rubbing the tip of his nose over where Simon’s shaved sideburns were; lips trailed and hauled against Sam’s skin, parting to run his tongue over Simon’s ear. “Spank you with Daddy’s cock, I say. What do you think..?”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian looked on thoughtfully as David gave his reasons for knowing the man, explaining perfectly well why there seemed less remorse for this man than the last one. So it was vengeance and jealousy, then. So be it.  
Although, discovering that David had a significant other or two gave Julian a bit of a startle, he hadn’t known and he felt a bit disgusted with himself after that. The tears streaming from Sam’s eyes just annoyed Julian, but he stepped back and let David have his two minutes of free time. Julian tended to his little array of sharp instruments, making sure they were clean and sterile while David got to work. He really liked a few of these sharp objects more than others, so he would be very selective about which ones he’d use and try to stop Sam from being able to climax.  
He really wanted to know and this wasn’t going to be the first time they would do this to him, for the best results, it would need to be repeated for as long as he was unsatisfied with the results. Sam kept flicking his gaze to Julian, watching him rub and polish things he really didn’t want to see. Whimpering, his pupils were wide and his body trembled but it was slowly calming as he began to take less notice of Julian and instead focus upon what David was doing and saying.  
Julian moved around to stand behind the back of Sam’s head, he was indeed quite the demanding instructor when he was in his work area, there were things that needed doing and while Julian hadn’t a clue as to what David’s methods of seduction were, he knew only that perhaps to stroke Sam’s cock might work him up. He wasn’t very experienced in that department, most of his ‘dates’ were already waiting to be taken without a single hand being laid upon them, he’d never had to deal with a soft dick before.  
Sam was starting to get flustered, catching Julian’s attention as he kept looking at the clock and adjusting his gloves.  
“No, no I-I wouldn’t do that to you, David!” Sam protested, “please, you’ve gotta believe me, David! Get me out of here.. I.. I.. “  
Julian looked around again, Sam was responding at last.  
“Daddy.. “ Sam seemed almost as though in a trance at the title, “oohh.. “  
Julian slowly wandered around, watching Sam’s body language and peering down but not imposingly, to note the sudden semi quickly turning into an erection. Sam’s neck arched, Julian wandered away again, sixty seconds to go..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Keen even to the faintest of details David’s mismatched orbs caught Julian’s sudden change of expression; eyes well – kept beneath Sam’s unruly hair, the Duke couldn’t help but smirk and chuckle almost darkly over the prisoner’s ear. A deep sensual, baritone giggle of sort, earned the singer another twitch.  
It would be devastatingly difficult to sway Sam’s attention to completely focus on the Duke and his doings with unfamiliar pain. Though most in attendance at the club embraced bondage and the sort, David wasn’t entirely sure of how far Sam can go; worse, how far Julian was willing to take. A bargain not willing to be taken lightly, David knew he’d have to up his game than merely dirty talking and grinding over someone’s crotch area; he might have to go all the way to get more of that enticing reaction from the Julian.  
An envious David would march up to best his record; a harem, an orgy, anything that would make whoever it was that made him jealous, a complete waste of his time. Willing to do just about anything to instill in that person’s mind that they are replaceable; easily replaceable. Monogamy is an estranged word in the Duke’s dictionary.  
Dainty fingers retracted from Sam’s shoulder, nails buried enough to not stain flesh leave faded red trails. The man’s nipple clamped between David’s index and thumb, twisting, pinching, tugging as it descended to acknowledge Sam’s growing erection. “Aww, come now Sam, you know how Daddy likes it?” He growled, lips vibrating against the captured lobe, “Daddy doesn’t like the noise.” Seductive but somewhat threatening, Sam stiffened almost in fear but quickly subsided as David’s fingers fell to welcome Sam’s girth. “Daddy hates the noise.” David added, giving Sam a firm squeeze on the head; his index kneading the small slit.  
Thirty seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian silently observed, pacing slowly, one carefully placed step after the other, from one side of the gurney to the next. Eyes just watching, noticing, making thoughtful notes and examining. So far, David had managed to stem the flow of fear from Sam’s body and work it up into a rather heated state. That in itself was interesting, had Sam forgotten about Julian? Or his now known fate? Glance flicked to the clock once more and fingers curled around a scalpel, the sharpest of his little array. Julian was keen to play with these instruments, they certainly differed vastly from the instruments David might play in his music but they produced a sound unlike any that would be allowed onstage or onto a disc.  
He watched as Sam’s back and neck arched, a loud gasp and moan followed the squeeze and Julian carefully stepped forwards. He hadn’t discussed anything with David other than the bet itself, no rewards were talked about, so he could only assume this was pride at work here. A sense of telling someone they couldn’t do something and so they would make every effort to ensure they proved you wrong. Julian did not expect Sam to reach climax, at least perhaps not the first time around. He’d get more and more used to it, or would he? He didn’t know and it bugged him, so he had to find out. He needed to know.  
As the clock hands moved, Julian gently pressed the scalpel's smooth edge into the flesh right below Sam’s ear, a cruel twist of his wrist as he looked at David, ensured he would undoubtedly do some permanent damage here. Julian gestured to some small, yellow ear plugs nearby, they wouldn’t block everything out, but they’d certainly muffle what was about to be uttered next by Sam. “Don’t watch,” he said softly, suddenly jamming the blade in and turning his wrist again. Sam yowled, ears ringing as his eardrum was perforated and it was now established that Julian was not fucking around with mere bondage games, he was seeking to dismantle and dislodge, to make Sam fall apart, perhaps.. literally..  
Julian did not like to be toyed with, not his body and most certainly not his feelings or emotions. He may well choose to ignore them, or pretend they were not there, but he knew they were, he never claimed to be a complete and total block of ice, even the criminal insane and most devoid of anything even remotely familiar as emotions have been known to finally break down, perhaps upon their deathbed, perhaps sooner. Julian himself was a calculating creature, but he got depressed at times and might even coo over a newborn baby if the mood struck him just right. Human is as human does, there’d been no laid claim to have been born anything else.. But what had he become since then?

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Brows furrowed in discomfort as ears sensitive rang disturbed upon Sam’s cry. David was such at close propinquity that not only did it pain him physically, but the mere thought of blood staining his sleeve troubled him a little; a small fraction enough to make him frown.  
The Duke wondered if he had gotten the right person for this experiment; in fact, he wondered what experiment it was to begin with? Is not a simple wager? A bet to see whether he can keep Sam hard while Julian tried to stop him; that was it. That was it? Surely, there’s more. He pondered and pondered until the word doubt appeared with a basket of more questions; doubt on what exactly? On his ability to keep a man hard for a few minutes? On Sam’s ability to withstand pain and focus on the good part; hasn’t that his reason for drug use, alcohol, and one – night stands? On Julian’s intentions? On his role here at the facility? On himself? On himself…?  
Despite Julian’s warning, of which he did follow by averting his gaze, David buried his chest onto Sam, wrapping arms around the man’s neck, almost in yet another consoling manner. His chin rested on Sam’s shoulder, eyes somewhat blank and deep in thought. He felt no pity for Sam, truth be told, but he felt pity for himself. Pity that perhaps one day, one unexpected day, he’d find himself sitting on the very chair both Simon and Sam did; strapped and bound, waiting for death. Did he fear death? Definitely not. Did he fear pain? No, not the slightest.  
The Duke feared loneliness; loneliness that he’d drown in pools of alcohol, numb with drugs, and trick into a false pretense of happiness with sex. The Duke feared loneliness; loneliness that he swore, by the heavens and the gates of hell, that would never eat him alive as it did him before. No yearning would keep him from sleeping sound at night or petty affections that would drive him off the wall. No, none of that.  
David inclined his head only to plant a sweet, chaste kiss on Sam’s cheek before his hand snaked to hold him by the nape, supporting and preventing him from moving as Julian spliced onto Sam’s skin; his little finger firm over where his side burns would have been, and the rest of his helping appendages were tucked underneath his hair, over the back of his neck. “Shh, Daddy’s not going anywhere.” Cooed David, kissing away the pain as blood trickled onto his little finger. “Daddy’s here for you, darling.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian twisted and twisted, until Sam was craning his neck, his scream as loud as it could go until it caused his throat pain, unfelt because of the intensity of the agony that was causing puss, wax and blood to ooze from the savage wound. Julian uttered a soft growl and had to pull away.  
And then it was quiet, as Sam fainted for a minute when Julian removed the scalpel. He placed it into the sink and changed his gloves, exhaling slowly and gathering up his patience. Which, for some reason, he seemed to have lost a little too quickly for his liking just now.  
He walked over to the wall and leaned against it with a heavy sigh, start off light, then work your way up.. That’s the way to do it, not go from zero to one hundred in less than a second. Julian knew he’d gone too far just now and he hadn’t meant to jam it so far in, he was only supposed to make small cuts here and there to begin with. This was his second error, it was vexing and he needed to concentrate harder next time. However, a bet was a bet.  
“I’ll stop now, make him cum if you think you can,” Julian stated shortly, wandering back over and gently tapping Sam’s cheek as the man started to wake up.  
Sounds of distress between hisses and gasps, great heaving sobs and tears unable to cease. Sam’s jaw was quivering, gulping and clenching his teeth to try and brave the pain throbbing and searing, Julian found it a rather pathetic display.  
“I just wanna go home,” Sam bawled, “please, I just wanna go home!”  
Julian filled a syringe, but stood back and simply waited for David to obey.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
A conflict of expectations sprouted from all corners of his brain as David called for a mandatory quorum; delegates that discussed whether he should press on or withdraw. He didn’t have the need to ask Julian what his plans were or how he’d go about a counter attack to win their little wager; but somehow, he felt it was a bit off. Without a full sketch or any draft to calculate Julian’s way of thinking or let alone an idea on what it is that he wanted to see, the Duke wondered what the question was. Why this game all of a sudden? The experiment with Simon made sense, so was this just for fun? Wasn’t it he that brought the fourth in so he could have his little game? Was this not the Duke’s play?  
He wanted more of that reaction. He wanted Julian to cringe, flinch, wink, pout, frown, growl, anything; something! Something David could work with; desperately craving for that perfect feature so he could furiously scribble a face on a piece of paper and mark it his own. Mark him his own.  
The Duke did as commanded; coaxing Sam’s untouched ear with words sweet, sinful, loving, deceitful lies that struggle to come through. Sam was petrified, more so at the sight of blood trickling down from the side of his neck, onto the visible, small gap between the Duke and his body. He sobbed and whimpered in defeat, pleading frantically; eyes sore and puffy, nose a mess that cohered with the bloodied mouth.  
David’s hand fell between abdomens pressed, Sam going limp. Repulsive, David thought, lips pursed in disgust. A deep breath before he began to sing very suggestively with a lower octave, “I’m a mess without my, little Sammy boy ~ Wake up in the morning, fuck my little Sammy boy…” His wrist flicked rapidly and though it gave little response, it was a response nonetheless. He kept his voice low and seductive; admittedly, getting frustrated at Sam’s continuous whimpering . Has he given up? Easily? Pathetic. Impatience was David’s demise and clearly, he was falling hard and fast.  
And at the last moment, David’s lips met Sam’s bloodied set that quivered and cried in between kisses. Tongue darted lavishly past the crack in an attempt to rid the vile taste of blood from Sam’s and suffer in his behalf. Sam had gotten stiff but only to drizzle a very faint amount; not even enough to actually call it cum. No longer able to withstand the taste of blood, David’s lips withdrew in defeat; abrupt he hung his upper body to the side, spitting on the floor, gagging almost close to vomiting.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian watched, calm and intent on the surface but his error had made him furious. Still, he could try and get a result and as he watched, standing off to one side, David started to get results. His expression changed to one of interest and disbelief, he’d been certain it was over but Sam seemed to be recovering and Julian started to get an idea that made him smirk. If David was so keen to pleasure a man who was clearly in pain, perhaps he would enjoy causing that pain.  
He’d need to watch for a little longer first, almost sure this would be over within moments. Sam was starting to respond favorably, Julian drew closer and closer, very slowly so as not to ruin it, this was one bet he didn’t mind losing, it was fascinating to think that maybe David could actually do it. His gaze flicked down between their bodies, Sam was definitely sporting a semi as David began to sing. Interesting, though it annoyed Julian that the lyrics were not right, he knew that song but it didn’t matter too much right now, he was far too engrossed in the skill David possessed.  
Julian looked on, eyes lighting up as the kiss seemed to be doing the trick and then.. Julian stepped back with a frown, David started to heave and spit and Sam went back to moaning about his ear. He reached behind him and handed David a bottle of mouthwash, jammed the syringe into Sam’s neck and pressed the plunger. Sam’s eyes rolled and he slept, Julian stood back so David could climb down. “Very good,” Julian spoke with confidence, “I think next time, you could actually make it.”  
David seemed pretty angry right about now, so Julian decided he could use that and did not waste a minute more sticking around up here. “Come on,” he said calmly, “I want to see one more before we call it a day.” He paused, then he added.. “This time,” he said quietly, “I want you to do the infliction as I instruct, understand?” He washed his hands, drying them slowly and leading the way into the next cell one floor down. There was a stockier looking man down here, struggling and cursing and his teeth were terribly offensive..  
Julian dragged his little tray of instruments over, as he had with Sam and gestured for David to take one of his choosing. “I’m going to inject him with a numbing agent,” Julian explained, “let’s see how good it is. I’ve been asked to test it out, because it’s new and the company is under investigation for using monkeys and rats.” He filled the syringe, but.. sadistically, he only gave this man a quarter dose..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Repulsed by the foul taste of blood that permeated the very tongue that he had solely dedicated to sing, speak, charm and ensnare senses of all who wish to trespass his lips, blood was and would never be on his list to taste. He despised the taste of blood and the scent of it rotting sickened him that it made his knees weak.  
David slid off as quickly as he could off Sam’s bloodied state. Bottom falling onto the ground, the Duke on his side propped on one arm as he spat and raked his soiled tongue over his sleeve. Crimson stained, soiled, wrinkled and dirtied, David turned his aggression towards ripping off the filthy sleeve off as he rolled and rose to his feet. “Fucking bastard,” David heaved under breath as he approached the sink, spitting with his face hurled into distorted anger as if he had been violated unwelcomingly. Popping the bottle of mouthwash open to cleanse his maw, he leaned with his mouth parted to welcome rushing tap to ensure himself a clean slate.  
Irritable, David ran fingers through his fiery gold crown sloppily, not bothering to ensure the locks were pressed firmly done; while some stuck out, it parted charmingly at the middle. His left palm quickly picked up the a scalpel or whatever it was that had a visible blade; he was too upset to look or even bother answering Julian and merely followed after, tugging the sleeve completely off as it had only tore in half earlier.  
David faced the wall as he waited for the proper introduction, merely listening to Julian lecture how he is to follow instructions. Fingers fiddled with the blade; running the wedge over his thumb careful not to cut but tempted to do so. Hate brewed within his system at his lack of control; within his mind, Julian was probably laughing and domineering over how inefficient David was. Tripping and nearly losing it over a faint amount of blood coaxing his tongue was not how the Duke would like to be remembered and poked fun at. Idly lost in thought, his teeth gritted and the blade pierced the flesh of his thumb; ruptured right at the center as blood oozed thickly and dripped on the floor waiting for Julian to give out his decree so he can get it over with.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian stepped back as David hurried past to the sink, faucet gushing as the water cleansed away the crimson filth that violated David’s lips, teeth and tongue. Eyes cast aside as the venom was spat towards him, accepting the abuse, of course it was well earned and very much deserved. Julian did not consider himself worthy of praise, not from the likes of this one. He slowly inclined his head towards the now sleeping Sam, envy in his expression at the peace that he now held within.  
Not many nights went by that Julian did not work himself into a lather of sweat and torn sheets, throat raw from screaming, fingernails if not kept blunt would be broken and bleeding fingertips would bloody the tear stained pillowcase. Eyes wild, gasping for breath, he’d sit bolt upright with an almighty howl, only to gather his wits about him and realize he was just there, in his bed, nothing to fear. Or was there? Things unseen did not always warrant a sense of security..  
He startled out of his dire thoughts and led David to the next cell with a shudder, visible but perhaps missed by the raging rock star just this once. Seemed they would both be requiring to purchase a new shirt now..  
“Take it slow,” Julian spoke evenly, pushing the tray of instruments towards David, “keep your focus, hand steady.. and put a fucking plaster on that before you bleed all over the fucking corpse!”  
Force of habit, but it was enough to set the man into a frenzied struggle of pleas and thrashing, insisting he wasn’t dead and demanding to be let go. Julian, having heard it all before, having heard it so often, simply heard nothing at all..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke continued to grit and click his teeth beneath lips sealed and quivered to hold. He didn’t mind being bossed around considering this was Julian’s area of expertise and the fact that he was fully aware of him losing control over his own state required latching onto a pillar of power; a pillar of which Julian Priest fits quite well to be one. This was one of the very rare times of David’s life that he would actually welcome an authoritative figure to steer his life to proper, or was it.  
Rage. Endless, unforgiving, eternal rage filled David’s chest as his brows met almost an instant at the sight of a highly familiar face that only a mother could ever love; a highly familiar face that upon contact with eyes pure and bold, burned into a lustful need to defile, degrade and destroy that he the world around him vanished into thick, glass walls in the middle of the busiest street, for all to bask in the glory of what was to happen to his dear, dear, friend, Reginald Kenneth Dwight.  
“You…. “ David seethed through teeth barred; shoulders hitched as he marched furiously towards the seated man as his skin burned against the hilt of the scalpel, fist crushing the pillowy flesh of his palm. He stooped in mid – step, realizing that the night he had obtained Julian’s subjects – to – be included him violating his immaculate lips with the filth – ridden set of this buck – toothed, rotting carcass of a bald hare that would do well be skinned, mutilated, deboned, gutted and fed raw to starved hyenas in the middle of the desert. Lips pursed in disgust as eyes rattled in unparalleled anger concocted from the deepest bowels of his mind. Reg knew it was David; he had such a golden crown that shimmered even under the dim – lit club and his frame, his clothing, everything from his voice and accent to how he moved was not to be mistaken with anyone else; Reg knew it was David that kissed and dragged blindly into the backdoor. Reginald Kenneth Dwight fucking knew.  
David gagged but forced himself to spit on the ground, deaf to Julian’s and his own sense of cleanliness. White stained red with a sleeve missing, thumb cut and bleeding with the hilt held by a clenched fist, David growled in anger and swiftly grabbed Elton by the throat. Nails buried deep against veins precise with the blade held over the man’s shaking lips.  
He pleaded, begged, cried, whimpered, defeated and yearned to be free; lips moved but no words reached David’s impenetrable ears but that of mere demons that jeered and whistled for his awaited victory. “You bloody, cock – mongering cunt; you knew it was me, didn’t you? You fucking knew it was me you putrid, son of a bitch? How dare you? How fucking dare you kiss me with that whore mouth of yours, hmm?”  
David slid the blade through the gap between his teeth only to yank it back and cut Elton’s bottom lip. It bled profusely and further dabbed red onto David’s wrist, down to his forearm. “What, Marc’s dick not enough for you, huh? Mick’s even? Oh wait, let’s see who else, you fucking scum.” David leaned closer, fingers crawling to press the ripped lip, forcing it to bleed and inflict pain, which Elton screamed muffled and teared; index finger squirming onto the rupture, force it further to spread and tear skin.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian leaned back against the wall to preside over the delicate extraction of perhaps some of those teeth, a couple of fingernails, just something light to ease David into things but the situation was taking a swift turn right before his eyes and Julian was far too fascinated to observe this aspect of David to be able to form the scolding words that rested upon the tip of his tongue. Huhh.. Bad boy..  
The two seemed to know one another, Julian had thought this would make the situation more complicated but David… Seemed to have lost control.  
How interesting.  
Gaze wanted to avert at the words, snarled and spat with venom most vile, Julian’s cheeks flushed but could not turn away, eyes fixated and pupils wide, his expression was intense but soon lifted to properly assess David’s behavior and state. Julian slowly walked around the scene, observing in silence, letting David have his way just for now but he was going to have to pull this up eventually, or the victim was going to die too quickly. That, or David would work himself into a frenzy, one that perhaps he may not be able to get himself out of so easily.  
Julian ran his hand down along over David’s arm, fingers stroking over the other’s. “Turn away,” he whispered, ramming the sharp blade right up into the roof of the mouth that was already oozing with blood. Julian then backed away, hopefully he had stirred something more but this needed to calm. Wandering to his nearest cooling unit, Julian pulled out a small, rare treat that he’d made himself, he wouldn’t share these with just anyone, but he was all out of cubes.  
He slowly made his way back into the room filled with screams, fastened the chin strap so the noise would become muffled and silenced. Julian grasped the sweat dampened hair of the Duke, reefed his head back to elicit some sort of sound and thrust the cold, honey flavoured popsicle right past those parted lips and into his mouth.  
“Suck!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
For once before all gore and bloody, David was so engrossed in inflicting pain to perhaps the most well – deserving creature in the entire planet that he had kept his gaze fixated and took in every single second of what quickly escalated from a personal want to hurt to a dire need to destroy; from the swift dart of blade that flew from beneath and viciously collided against the roof of Reg’s mouth to every spec of blood that gushed, poured, dribbled, trickled and streamed down his neck and onto his pale hand.  
He had been so mesmerized by such a new feeling of lustful hunger that he had failed to take in anything else; blurred peripherals briefly acknowledged fingers that strummed over his own but felt no warmth or cold. Lips moved taken into sight but heard nothing; no shout, no hymn, no whisper. David merely stood before the bloody – jawed man strapped into the chair and slowly turned to face hands that shook rapidly; soiled by thick, darkened blood, dry and moist. The stain of red registering over his covered chest and slowly, every slowly, the dampness that embraced his jeans with the foul red fluid of life began to pierce his skin with shy disgust.  
But as he was about to scream, cuss, speak or even pray, the world spun and the next thing David could remember was the bright light from the heavens and the hand of Satan pulling him down. And indeed, down he went; on his knees, eyes battled to welcome the heavenly invite as lids grew heavy but not weary. Lips forced apart and blessed by the cold, dulcet flavor of sex and sinl the musk of strong honey coating the Duke’s nostril meriting quite a loud, sultry groan as the flavorful combination of sweet and cold permeated his tongue in defeat.  
Arms briefly limp but moved to brace onto Julian’s jeans, sloppily seeking anything to latch on. Successfully hooking his fingers onto the elder’s belt, The Duke’s chest rose and fell at a speedy pace before dwindling into a slow, well – regulated and adjusted motion. He continued to groan in a faint, low, lingering and dragged tone as his head bobbed back and forth onto the held treat. Drawing his mouth to part only to rub and coat lips sealed and his chin and cheeks with the cooling agent in his mindless attempt to calm down. “Mmm… Fuck that’s good…” He heaved a sigh, lips once more parting to pop half of the Popsicle inside, tongue flicking to push it back out, forming a thin, clearly visible bridge of fluid between David’s wet muscle and the tip of the cold treat.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was eager to calm David’s mind and body, such a frenzy, it’d burn him out and he might even end up hurting himself, or perhaps passing out. Would he regret such behavior tomorrow? He couldn’t be sure, but he knew that if he didn’t stop it soon, something could go terribly wrong. This was something you had to ease into, a healthy mind couldn’t handle such consequences and regrets in a single moment of sudden bloodlust, hate and revenge, perhaps a loss of sanity, Julian recognized the glaze in David’s eyes, he’d gone over an edge and crossed into unchartered waters.  
Now the game had changed because David had broken the rules, Julian had the sudden urge, staring down at him, groaning and helpless, Julian has him by the neck and they both know it. He watched carefully, gaze intent and lip bitten at the display, groaned words filled his ears and surged him with desire. To dominate, to force, to wound.. Hands trembled as he fought the beastly want, the craving, the need to reach into David’s body and try to find the thing that set him apart from everyone else. No.. Don’t..  
Julian discreetly moved his hips as he imagined briefly that the popsicle was his cock, it stirred the feelings of butchery into lust and he knelt down, tongue over the shaft of the stick as he thrust the treat back into David’s mouth, kissing the corner of his lips, catching some of the trickles with his tongue as it flicked out to taste. He hauled David up, he was light but heavier when almost limp and he made David turn to face the victim upon the table. Guiding David’s hand, Julian moved to set wires in place and with a few cleverly placed bolts, he squeezed something into David’s palm that made a sickening crack sound.  
The victim howled through forcibly clenched teeth, his jaw now dislocated and oh, what a cacophony of sounds he made! Julian kept the popsicle in hand, thrusting David to bend over the nearby counter, making him suck it between his lips and rubbing himself against David’s rear, hardening at the tortured screams coming from behind them. He lowered his mouth to David’s neck, sucking it, flicking out his tongue, licking, kissing, the popsicle fucking his mouth in and out. Julian’s breath was cool on David’s heated skin, a soft moan escaped him close to David’s ear. He was losing control now too, just listen to those howls..  
“Here,” his shaking, trembling breath whispered, “..now.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was in euphoric bliss; an ethereal, titillating feeling of unparalleled heights that drew him back from being a functional individual. The burst of sweetness and the cold was simply too divine that his senses were completely fogged, memory jagged, and body near lifeless. To David, he was taken to such a heavenly cloud that surpassed heroin and cocaine; hence, why he such intake is somewhat forbidden.  
He groaned in slurs as the popsicle further slipped into his now cooled mouth; nectar trickled past lips barely able to firmly grasp the treat. Rescued by the other’s succulent pair as it daintily ghosted and tongue flickered to steal the forbidden drug, David was at Julian’s mercy; body hauled and strings pulled to make use of his hands that were as limp as his existence.  
Groggy eyes peered over where he bent; the sight of a bloodied man and he’s bloodshot eyes that seemed to denote pain. Little by little, his head had cleared and a faint familiar voice echoed in pain. He knew who it belonged to and knew that what he sang was pain; not misery or tragedy, but actual pain. Was it my doing? Did I… Thoughts rebelled in mind but later dwindled and scattered as David felt a hard protrusion from behind; his head bobbed almost on its own accord as the treat pounced ever so sweetly onto his throat, further sending his body in a frosty shock. Shoulders trembled as his fingers gripped firm and clawed over the counter surface as the combating heat tended to his neck, unsure of what it was.  
Overly engrossed of the sensational cold and flavor in his mouth, that he couldn’t even make of Julian’s fingertips as David’s lips pursed and touched ever so often.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was not at the point of wanting to do anything more right now, other than to control the situation and he was fascinated by the sudden change that had overcome David. He seemed not in his right frame of mind, seduced by the cold, surrendering to whatever may come of this without even a hint of awareness. His hand slid down to unbuckle David’s belt, fingers probing deeply to glide over the firmness that was met there.  
“You’re so fucking hard,” Julian spoke in a low tone, releasing the proud erection to set it free into the cold air around them, fingers briefly joined the popsicle, now cold and moist, they closed around David’s shaft and began to slick and stroke. Content to just rub his own growing arousal against David’s rear, Julian kept his clothes on. “Suck it, baby,” he cooed with a sinister smile, “take it all down.”  
He bared his teeth and thrust it harder into David’s mouth, as if it truly were an angry, erect cock, half down his neck and out again, but keeping it slow and sensual while he stroked David with his hand, into his cold palm. His tongue, massaging and moist, never left David’s neck, amidst kisses and suckles, Julian was offering relief and he knew this would not be welcomed once David regained his senses.  
David would likely be pissed at Julian, that in itself did not bother him but for some reason, he didn’t want it to go too far. Julian was more than capable of raping the shit out of him right now, nothing could stop him. Yet something did, it was deep down and slowly uprising from within. He felt it. Unsure of what it was just yet, he knew there had been a stirring and he liked it. It was a good feeling, he would very much like to confess it to David, so pushing him to that limit would be wrong.  
“Ohh honey,” Julian moaned the sweet word into David’s ear, lips pressing and heated against it, “Daddy needs something hot to pour down our dear friend’s throat..  
Julian kicked a pail close to where they stood, hoping to catch David’s release into it.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was in such a euphoric, heavenly state that despite him being lost in this godly trance, he could feel an unwelcome trespass from behind; such feeling brought upon by the familiarly unfamiliar blurred figure that sat still, masked by the elegant, red dress it wore. Eyes barely kept open as his tongue burned in the frosted treat; defeated, it merely lay immobile under as the popsicle danced and numbed his maw to move and suckle more of the forbidden nectar that even the butterflies and bears would undeniably be enslaved to.  
In reality, David hated the darn thing; honey popsicles. It made him weak on the knees and groan like a sex – starved, cock – hungry whore; it strips him off his pride and turns him into a hormonal slut with in insatiable hunger to fuck or get fucked. The frost he can contain, albeit sending lascivious thoughts to mind, he could maneuver himself to part as soon as the first touch descends into what others prefer as an optimal temperature; warmth. Honey is as the same; David avoided it as much as he could but a teaspoon or so would not be enough to get him horny; ergo, a mix of both was the point of no return.  
Cold fingers raped his cock that throbbed and twitched favorably; a shy trickle of white as he had been erect and only now tended to. Julian’s wet muscle ghosting along the side of his neck and his ample kissing assured in some odd way that he obeyed; a gesture David was not very used to of doing under a false pretense the hypnotic treat.  
Lips parted wider indeed, taking it all in; cold debris melting and breaking within his cavernous mouth, hilt a winter’s kiss onto his throat, making him gag very lightly, followed by a series of soothing groans and heavy panting. Cock throbbed and hot against the cold touch, nails grating on the table as his toes curled from within each sock. Brows kissed hard, sweat beaded down his neck, staining the wooden desk with a wet stamp. Knees bucked almost to fall as he neared climax, and soon; white stains, heavy, thick and plentiful..

the-real-julian-priest:  
Exhuberating dominance and power, Julian was far more comfortable and in his element now more than he had been for some time since meeting David. There was something disturbing him deep down at just how easily the much younger male had asserted himself over Julian, it aroused questions within himself that desperately needed answering. It felt uncouth to call someone ‘daddy’ when he was clearly the elder of the two, but when one was gripped within the force and power of another, things could be turned around. Was a lion, in all fairness, not more powerful than a human? Of course it was, but humans had guns, whips, intelligence: Advantage.  
That’s what it all boiled down to really, advantage. Who wouldn’t take it up when presented with such power over another? Julian could easily think of many different examples where the abuse of such power could end up in death: Doctors, Soldiers, Parents, Pet Owners, Pregnant Mothers..  
But what confused him the most was the fact that he seemed to be alright with it, he knew for a fact that he could easily keep David like this, subdued and helpless. Right now, with the younger man’s eyes rolling, lips attempting to suckle but failing as knees buckled and muscles relaxed, Julian could easily drag him into another room, strap him down. “Aah.. “ Julian gave a soft groan, fighting down such an urge but it was useless after not bothering to tame it for so long.  
David’s surrender was explosive, it didn’t all go into the pail but there was enough collected to completely humiliate the still screaming victim upon the table. Julian pulled David away from being bent over the counter, hauling him out of the room and into the next one. It was an unmodified cell, Julian lay him down onto the simple bed and finally removed what was left of the sweet treat from David’s mouth.  
It wouldn’t take long for David to calm and warm to his senses now, Julian was shaking with the effort not to do something rash with his limp and vulnerable partner, the submissive and helpless position David was in just stirred Julian’s lust to inflict, to ensnare, to bind. To quell such urges, Julian leaned down and kissed David, right on the mouth, tongue slipped past parted lips, cold and honey coated, he had to snap David out of it before Julian’s predatory desires saw the man bound and gagged with a scalpel at his sternum.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The trouble with being lulled into false pretenses is that it entails an onerous comeback; an oppressive, burdensome, responsibility that outweighs corresponding benefits. That said, it sires a brooding need to strike and inflict vengeance upon the unwanted spell or worse, he who had mistakenly pursued and cursed the Duke. It wasn’t exactly the kind of secret you guard heavily with your life just as it isn’t something you copiously wing at everyone to give a shot at. Then again, at the Duke’s current state, it mattered not how but it will be sought out; how Julian managed to stumble upon a dark secret would go unnoticed unless, it was pure coincidence.  
Biologically, with heat roused despite his now limp and completely spent state, heat prevails; though his senses enslaved by the cold, his body welcomed the heat. It was actually why the Duke felt humbled and bent so easily by the cold because it conflicted his mind, body, and soul in such a delectable, tormenting way unmatched by any drug or sexual exploitations. It tore him to have acted as a rebellious bacchant, a lively reveler, despite his urge to impose silence; it broke him endearingly to stoop helpless with his face down on the dirt despite his regal, proud existence. It raped him of power and control, stripped him of dominance and divinity; defiled.  
What suppressed the vengeful need within him was the proverbial lips that sought to part his now lifeless, cold and numb pair. With the Duke’s body generating heat after the incident, it was only a matter of time before regains composure; before he regains himself.  
In contrast to the early visit, this one was more of a softer fashion; moist, tasteless but infused with the remaining flavorful honey within the Duke’s mouth. In fact, it was cleansing the taste right off and his own tongue was more than willing to remove the plight of sugary goodness off his system. The kiss deepened as the now collected David now knew who had brought him down to his knees.  
Fingers weakly ran over the other’s chest, latching onto his clothes in an attempt to pull him to mount.

the-real-julian-priest:  
The sensation of lust for power coursed through his body, kicking back into play his naturally dominant nature, shaking off the shackles of submission that David seemed to have brought out in him. Julian covered David’s body with his own, drawn closer by the weakly clenched fist grasping and tugging at his shirt. The taste on his tongue was sweet, Julian was quite partial to the flavour of honey himself and the treats were for those overly hot days when even his high powered air conditioning struggled to keep up.  
“Mmm,” an assertive moan, he straddled David and kept him pinned underneath, now invited rather than forced. His tongue massaging against the other’s, Julian gripped David’s throat firmly, just enough to make him want to breathe faster but not quite enough to make him gag or choke. His other hand ran fingers through David’s hair, trailing down to stroke his jaw.  
He kept his grip firm on David’s neck to express lust, soft but passionate kiss expressing affection and a burning desire, intimacy, not a power struggle. It felt different, drove him crazy because he didn’t understand it, couldn’t grasp the concept of it. Julian was certain he knew who he was, what he was but like an unstable compound, add one final ingredient and the whole mixture explodes. What’s left is the aftermath of such an event, something new and unexpected.  
Another muffled moan, trying to stir David’s senses alert, hand slid down from David’s throat to pull open his shirt, exposing bare chest to the warmth of his body as he lowered himself down to press more firmly against his recovering, still vulnerable lover. Julian was not even trying now, his stirred beast now slumbered, he could take David apart one limb at a time, the danger was ever present. Yet it quelled the moment Julian was silently asked to continue, the realization of his innermost desires and surfacing feelings weakened his resolve.  
His eyes closed briefly, deepening the kiss, fire in his chest and tongue. Julian pulled back, allowing David to miss his lips before resuming, tongue probing within the moist and familiar mouth once more, palm rubbing David’s face before fingers clawed at his hair. Julian then abandoned David’s lips, kissing and licking at David’s neck, right at the front, directly under the chin, he bit down, then suckled and kissed, trailing his lips back to David’s mouth, hovering them, ghosting.. teasing..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Tongue – tied, David couldn’t help but dwell on how he had been subdued without consent; for someone who values trust and consent greatly, he felt invaded and besmirched. He knew that honey popsicles turned his body into a shrine of lust that was open for all to violate, touch and taste; that honey popsicles corrupted his mind with nothing but an insatiable thirst for a suck, but David was not one who fancied blowjobs as much as he did getting one. Specifically, he didn’t fancy getting down on his knees to pleasure just anyone and with the devious poison that distorted his senses, he felt dirtied.  
What bothered him most was how it was done with such precision; how he was pleased in return. He was thrown heavily onto the ground, berated by words harsh or whipped, tied and gagged like an animal; not that he had qualms with bondage and rough sex, he just preferred so with both of parties fully aware of the situation. Much like a handicapped match, David was left enslaved without chance to redeem himself.  
Fingers that slithered along David’s neck merited a hiss and a very quaint groan of approval. His own seeking to further hide within the other’s covers, roaming over the width of Julian’s back. Nails dug hesitantly, slow in movement to rake down and cup the other’s firm rump only to be shunned as Julian moved to harness pale flesh with ample kisses. David’s head arched back, chest rising to meet the heat of another body pressed upon him; nipples hard and breath hot as he panted slow and silent.  
The Duke’s left flew to meet his own lips, hoping to silence such noise but failed as fingers fell to the cot, grabbing, scratching, clawing anything to suppress the feeling of wanting more. The feeling of submitting after being humiliated; why it seemed okay annoyed David that he unconsciously barred his teeth as his cock throbbed lightly, groin slightly in pain desperately needing more of this godly torment.  
“Nnn…. Jesus fuck….” The Duke muttered through teeth clenched, slender appendages uneasy onto the sheets he lay on. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He continued, arching his chest up against Julian and his hips squirming under him, delighting himself to feel Julian’s own. It was downhill from here; spent, yes but now he was even more hungrier to be immensely satisfied.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Consent in Julian’s latest line of artwork was dubious at best, he knew how to get people to sign their literal lives away and under what circumstances they’d bend to his will, no matter what he asked from them. But something here had broken through the surface and allowed Julian to take a deep breath, rub his eyes clear and look around. This was not what he wanted from David, he saw it in himself, the way he went down without an ounce of protest once those fingers had started to caress his own weakest point. That damned scar..  
It was a kind of awakening within Julian, it hadn’t happened before because the only reason his forearm had been touched was to cause him immense pain, to make his knees buckle in quite a different way than David had done. So he now had some insight, something to compare to himself, when he realized David was unable to respond in any other way, Julian stopped the forceful behavior and simply offered affection instead. It was being returned, which puzzled Julian but he was not going to move away from the situation just to analyse it.  
Julian ran his tongue from the base of David’s neck, up over his apple and right up to his chin where be bit down gently before slowly letting go, his teeth grazing. His own shirt now discarded, he yanked David’s arms out of his sleeves and tossed it aside, leaning back down to claim groaning lips into a brief kiss. Chests touching with each arch of David’s back, Julian slid one hand down to further discard of David’s clothing, until he lay naked and cooled underneath. Julian’s body warmth would counter that somewhat, for some reason, he desired absolute awareness and definite consent.  
Words, coherent now, David was more aware and still encouraging Julian. He knew how to prolong an experience of the utmost torture and pain, to make it just tolerable to the point of not fainting but in that, he also could do the opposite. Hands that could render a person limb from limb, now caressed and stroked the younger male with desire and something more, a much stronger emotion that Julian was stressing over for failure to recognize it. Give it a name, a label, anything, what was it? Obviously it wasn’t anything he had felt before, so his known labels and names were not a correct fit.  
Lifting his hips to discard of the remainder of his own clothing, Julian was now as completely nude as David was and lowered his kisses down the collarbone, one planted softly upon each nipple, kisses trailed down along David’s sternum and dotted over his flat stomach, tongue dipped into navel slowly. Fingers slid up over pale thighs, stroking and thumbing the inner space, tongue flicked out as gaze lifted, mouthing, kissing, teasing the strong shaft at his lips. The tortured chanting was incentive enough, Julian knew what David wanted, he knew what was craved for but he wasn’t done make his prize sing just yet..  
Encouraging David to move onto his front, Julian raised the other’s hips and spread his knees apart, massaging pale mounds of flesh and squeezing, slapping a few times and then, he lowered his head, lips kissing one cheek, then the other, before he squeezed with his hands, parted the way and moaned as his tongue flicked out to tantalize and tease, just sweeping over the entrance twice before his eyes closed and he got up onto his knees to position himself, resting thick, hard flesh between David’s cheeks, rocking his body, needing one final and absolute sign of desired interaction.  
“Do you want this?” he asked huskily, pulling away to sit back and haul the much more slender male into his lap, chest to chest with David’s legs wrapped around Julian’s waist. He did not want to fuck, he wanted to make love, face to face, eye to eye. Lips kissed at David’s neck once more, hands exploring over David’s back, fingernails lightly scratching down over his ribs and spine.


	11. Chapter 11

dukeoftheblackstar:  
With the Duke now partly awakened, he couldn’t fathom the amount of attention doted upon by the elder male. He wasn’t complaining or anything of sort, but it did puzzle him as to why he was bestowed upon with such delicate, affectionate and intimate kisses as if hungrily seeking for permission instead of a rowdy fuck. He couldn’t help but feel slightly paranoid whether this was some coy scheme to have him bound upside down to be eviscerated, hung, drugged or auctioned to some of his deranged fans that would pay good money and soul to literally have a piece of him. He couldn’t fathom why such tenderness, such care, such gentleness Julian’s hands worked as. He couldn’t, for the life of him, see any good reason for the Duke to be given such… what? Given such what? I am after all David Bowie, right?  
His heart raced as so thoughts that hastened to conjure paranoia and doubt; he wasn’t anywhere as glamorous Ziggy or as charming and sweet as his mod days with Marc, he simply was an asshole through and through. Yes, that was he is; a heartless, uncaring, proud asshole of a man. But why does it not stroke his ego as would compliments of his work and fashion? Why does it also not degrade his form to be held and catered to with such…. such adoration. Why does it both bother and not bother him? What even is this?  
He was left with nothing but to ponder on thoughts heavy as Julian continued to worship his body like a god; he loved it, craved it, heck, he’d film if it he could. But this was not blind worship, this was genuine and honest.  
Brows remained intact as his body arched and yearned for his; hips bucked and arms thrashed shyly before he was tossed and turned as if Julian was confused himself on what to do. Push, pulled, dragged, hoisted and wrapped, David was on Julian’s lap, lips blind to caress the side of his neck, eyes shut to keep the dream at play; as if should his eyes witness this loving exchange, it would all vanish into David’s deepest, darkest fantasy. As if he’s eyes would fall into Medusa’s treachery and be stoned in seek of the truth; is this love? Is this finally what he had been yearning for? Is this what it feels like? Is this really what I want?  
Silence befell Julian’s question as he gyrated his hips; cock feeling and twitching, throbbing and pulsating as it met and ran along Julian’s even match. Arms locked behind Julian’s neck, fingers seeking to tug and pull onto the brown, sharp locks, baring his neck for the Duke’s full access.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Before Julian had met David, he only knew the name by the songs he found on the computer. He listened to a variety of different things but a lot of it was dropped from his playlist as he grew more interested in particular voices and songs, David was decidedly his favorite, he actually was disappointed in himself that he hadn’t asked for the fellow to sing anything at all yet. Then again, their circumstances hardly allowed for David to be in the best of moods for singing.  
He was not seeking to be with anyone, never really had the time or the patience, his reputation was far too muddied in ghost stories to have even thought about dating anyway, so this had all come about quite naturally, it wasn’t forced and Julian certainly wasn’t just latching onto the first person to come along. There had been others, of course, but they all pretty much paled in comparison. This was something different and more real, he could feel it and the more he thought about it, the stronger those feelings had become.  
Perhaps people looked at Julian and thought, monster, how could he possibly feel anything at all? But that was quite far from the truth, he was actualy very passionate and he did have emotions, there simply had not been a lot of call for him to showcase them as such. Julian got hurt, he was aware of this, but everyone felt more comfortable hating him as a stone hearted beast rather a man with feelings and sometimes he liked to encourage that in his recent days, since he was very much suicidal anyway. Til David..  
Julian noticed David’s eyes were shut tight, closed and not daring to look upon what was transpiring here between them. Perhaps he was afraid, Julian felt his hair being tugged and allowed for his throat to be exposed, his fingers kneading David’s rear, cock slick with precum due to high arousal, spurred on by the cooperation and lack of protest. Julian hoisted David, prodding his entrance with fingers moist and nudging the head of his erection right in shortly after. He wanted to feel every part of David wrapped around him, arms, legs, lips, everything.  
With his hands now settled upon David’s hips, Julian guided him to move, his length hard and eager, throbbing, impaling, but with care. The silence was met with no more questions asked, Julian leaned forwards a little, lowering his groaning lips to David’s shoulder and neck to bite and kiss as this act of love and not just a lustful fuck commenced. His fingers dug in as he realized what had happened  
He’d fallen in love.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Truth be told, his marriage to Angie was no more than merely out of convenience; the two were inseparably similar in terms of being ambitious and success – driven that letting go of the other would be the downfall of both. Angie pushed while David obliged and made better until the illustrious glittery, glamorous Ziggy Stardust was born. Angie provided the stage while David reigned over the cast and starred none other than himself to ensure perfection; the story set in place, the lineup, the crew, the cast, the music, the scene, the ambiance, everything. Everything David did to birth the immaculate beast complimented Angie’s efforts to ensure that the story be known; that Ziggy be known. But that was just it; a marriage of convenience for career growth. They were no more than career – oriented beings that sired the greatest incarnation of Glam, Ziggy Stardust.  
Was there love? Perhaps; there is Duncan and he is very much loved. The Duke knew love despite how he had portrayed himself heartless; he knew affection despite how he acted cold. The Duke knew intimacy despite his rough fucking; he knew sincerity despite his manipulative teasing. The Duke knew good despite him being bad; he knew what was worth fighting for despite how he avoided violence.  
But what he didn’t know was when it came; the Duke didn’t know when love comes knocking. He knew not what to do when it arrives as he had been broken shunned by the world and kept under the shadow of his brightest prime, Ziggy Stardust. The world threw accusations, negative speculations, instilled trepidation that he was mo more than an occult – loving, Hitler – obsessed, hormonal, washed – down singer who wasn’t able to hold the magnitude of the great Ziggy Stardust; the world saw him nothing more as a striving artist that charmed his way to the top, slept and clawed along the filthy – ridden pavement to at least, at the very least, be at Ziggy’s level. The world saw him more than a man who killed the star, divorced his wife and partner, fucked a minor, snorted so much coke that Keith Richards thought he’d die; the world saw him no more than the heartless, ice king that ensnared love only to spit, defile and corrupt it with his venomous existence.  
So why? Why the adoration? Why the care? Why the gentleness? Why the love?  
David knew, oh gods how he knew; he knew this was no ordinary, fuck me – fuck you game; he knew this was no aftermath sex of being enticed by the demonic, sweet treat. He knew this wasn’t a fuck, it was love; an emotion that he had chosen to forget many years ago when his first true love, Hermoine Frankel. The only woman he had devoted his life to that he had forced himself to take dancing lessons so he could hold her; that he sang songs of love and poured his heart only to be denied of affection. The girl, who despite many years later their parting, managed to seep through prime and was come to be known as “the girl with the mousy hair”; the girl that even to this day, haunts him.  
That is… Until this very moment.  
David groaned but silenced himself as teeth met his left fist. Hips remained still as he allowed Julian to lead; spare hand clawing, raking the elder’s back midway but stops as he curls it into a ball of fist, not wanting to inflict pain; not wanting to hurt. Nails dug onto his own flesh, piercing and causing shy ruptures that tore small fragments of skin; it stung. And for one who so get roused by pain, this was not the time for it; it wasn’t the event or the sensation fit to be tarnished by the need of pain and validation, no. It was the time to be loved, accepted, and taken in as he is, not as the shadow of Ziggy Stardust or the mask that is the Thin White Duke; but as David. To be taken and loved not as David Bowie but as David Robert Jones.  
Chest met Julian’s as the sudden need to be held impaled the need to dominate and be dominated; fists unhooked for his fingers to lace upon fingers, closing the distance between their bodies as he sat still and welcomed this unexpected union. He buried his face onto Julian’s brown locks; concealing and forcing himself to believe that the salt trickle was no more than sweat. He sniffled soft, chest heaving slow and deep as if suppressing a groan; a cry of sort.  
“Don’t stop…” David whispered, “Please…”

the-real-julian-priest:  
It was definitely an emotion, a feeling, that Julian had obsessed over at some point in his life. That’s how he understood things best, taking them apart, studying them from every angle, unlocking their secrets and leaving them as bare bones once he was done. Every emotion had its turn under his scrutinizing gaze, but the one that simply eluded his grasp and failed to give him any clues as to how to even begin to understand it, was love.  
It just didn’t make sense to Julian, the one missing piece of the puzzle was for him to experience the emotion for himself, which he could easily relate to the others but not this one. He had believed that it’d never come to pass, people didn’t generally stick around long enough for him to get to know them better or for them to figure out he wasn’t so bad sometimes.  
Even now it seemed a bit of a stretch, he had only known David two days at best but it just felt so right. Like he fit so easily into that one space, that single, empty, David shaped gap in his heart. Julian certainly would never have picked that to happen, that he would fall for a rock star, but then, David was not just a one trick pony.  
Julian did not know a lot about David, he didn’t know much about Ziggy, hadn’t heard of Angie, or Duncan, barely knew of his peers or friends. He knew David liked his drugs, his drink, lots of sex, he knew David painted, wrote things other than lyrics and currently had quite a few people calling him ‘daddy’ by this time. He did not know who that man was, the one who had set off a sudden fit of rage within David, but whoever it had been, they were still there and likely in absolute agony.  
The clawing of his flesh made him hiss and arch gently, hips continued to thrust while hands guided David to move. He did not mind the scratching, but he didn’t question David’s determination right then to stop doing it. Julian was softly moaning, feeling himself driving in and out of David at a maddeningly slow pace and as their bodies became closer, he felt fingers entwine with his own and he almost stopped.  
He nearly did stop because he was uncertain, Julian knew how he himself felt but how selfish to not have checked with David first. The whisper was enough to keep him going, it held within the tremble of David’s voice, a hint of reciprocation, consent and Julian dared to believe that his feelings were now being met, matched and returned. Of course he would not stop loving David, even if they fell out somewhere along the line and could no longer be together, that flame would not die. It just wouldn’t glow as brightly, but it would always be there. No matter what.  
“I won’t,” he spoke softly in response, “not ever.”  
Julian was confident now, he picked up his pace and crushed David closely to his body, fingertips of one hand wedged between them, stroking David as he thrust into him, his moans were like stifled breaths, exploding from his clenched jaws, almost desperate in pitch at times but otherwise long and low, barely audible despite him normally being quite vocal. This was love, not lust, so it quelled his desire to try and please his lover by announcing his pleasure.  
“D-Damn,” Julian panted and moaned, it was quite a very snug fit, very tight and it drove him very easily to the edge, “fuck, I’m-! Ah!” He was literally seconds from climaxing, he could feel it in his body, tensing, shaking, his cock pulsed and throbbed, he couldn’t hold it back.. “Dav..id” His breath hitched, his hips bucked, Julian pulled on David to lay with him, side on, mutual grounds. Equal. He kissed David’s neck, pausing to breathe onto it as he suddenly lost control, forehead now touching David’s, Julian locked his gaze with him as he came, eyes rolling once or twice, face displaying the adoration and pleasure he felt without trying to hide it.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
It was too surreal to feel for someone in over a matter of two days; considering the setup was not that of cliché romantic novels where love surfaced between the son of a preacher man and the local town’s heartthrob bad boy in a Harley or a green Cadillac, leathered up in jettison jeans, sneakers, and professed his undying love for the boy by whisking him away in the middle of the night to have a hot fuck under the stars. No, it wasn’t anywhere near of sort; theirs include blood, drugs, bondage, cutting people open and viciously stabbing them with syringes while both discuss sex and kinks in a very casual fashion.  
But what sat them apart from the cliché novel stories of romance and this little Internship, was that everything felt so right one after the other; from how a shady drug deal sparked curiosity and interest, set ablaze by a fiery tie – me – whip – me – fuck – me – take me game, to a sobriety from pent up emotions, to morning gun points and more rowdy exchange, to the now genuine, passionate lovemaking, everything simply just fell into place in such perfect succession.  
All the worries, the questions would be posed to another day’s discussion; for now is what truly matters.  
The Duke panted as he was greatly roused by this new feeling of divine bliss; the lack of absolute pain, the affectionate doting of lips sweet, loving, caring and honest, the delicate hands that kneaded, held, breezed over his naked form. This was no battle between alphas in a fit to govern the pride; not a question of who dominates the submissive. It was no mere game of fuck – me till I meet god, in fact, it wasn’t any battle at all.  
Forehead magnetized with souls synced in unison.  
He winced not in pain, but at how spent he had become; exhausted by all of today’s sudden events and revelations as if he had finally sought the answer to the question that had been relentlessly pounding, gnawing, scraping desperate at the back of his mind. To have been relieved by the plague of needing to know whether love would come at all. And it has; he has.  
Cheeks flushed red as David’s eyes rolled elsewhere, weakly biting to suppress a shy smile. He felt every bit of him; from every throb of his cock to hot streams of cum within him. To every kiss and context of his soul, to eyes that sought company and comfort; to heart frozen in pitch black to its resonating call to love and be loved in return. To Julian to David; to them.

the-real-julian-priest:  
The room slowly fell into silence, though it was not the kind of silence that Julian had been enduring for a long while. There wasn’t any mocking stillness, no eerie feelings of there being nobody around for miles, lost in his own world and accompanied only by his thoughts. It was a noisy kind of silence, with breath, heartbeats and the thoughts of another’s. It was easy to speak without using words, coveying what innermost thoughts contained could be given by simply looking into his lover’s eyes.  
Julian couldn’t even form a fathomable thought in those first few blissful moments afterwards, let alone try to say something coherent, so he just let his body language do the talking for him until his heart stopped thundering in his ears. It felt different somehow, laying there with David, they had done so a time or two before but it just wasn’t the same. There was a newness to it, like something that’s been sitting in the attic for years and has finally been dusted off and shown the light of day.  
Julian had been of the firm belief that he understood anything and everything there was to learn and know about sex. Way to prove him wrong, there now unfolded before him a whole other concept as to why people used the term lovemaking, rather than sex. It was far more intimate for a start, it was also unlike anything Julian had experienced before. There was an assertion, of claiming and being claimed, an unspoken and sudden bond that somehow tied them together.  
Perhaps it was unbreakable, perhaps not, time would tell. It had started out as a simple means of cooling David down, he was in quite the fit of rage and Julian could only put it down to the heat in the warmer room they had been in. But what a revelation to have come from that quick decision, that something had unlocked a secret door, hidden in plain sight and yet eyes continued to avert from it almost as if it didn’t want to be found.  
It wouldn’t do to fail to embrace David then, so Julian did this, holding him close and tight. This room was purposefully a cooler one, a small air conditioning unit stood in the corner and blew a faint breeze over them very softly. Enough to take away the heat between them but not too cold so as to bother David into arousal some more. Time to rest, take a breather and just bask in those eyes of shy adoration, the smile given was returned with a touch to David’s lips, fingertips just tracing while eyes followed.  
Ask him now to define love and Julian might tell you, loving is like breathing. Once you’ve started, how can you stop?

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Yet again a first of few, David had not been accustomed to being showered with affection; not the type that goes in between a hot fuck or titillating banters and flirtations, but the actual feeling of being of doted upon with kisses of unconditional love and that of a genuine, warm embrace. The kind of overwhelming feeling that relinquish every ounce animosity in him to rise and walk away; to not get attached and be broken again, to not be held by the chain of exclusivity, to be imprisoned by the dreaded commitment and selfish claim to be owned, belonged and not shared.  
He had gone through so much in life to be battered again and yet, here in Julian’s arms, he felt more than willing to give it another shot. Another shot at getting bitten, another shot at possibly going through petty arguments of why he came home late, why his coat smells like sex as if Victoria unveiled her greatest secret, why were there kisses and claw marks on his neck, the lot. He was willing to give love another shot; willing to give that last strike before he completely eradicates it from his vocabulary.  
Drained, David didn’t even bother squirming to slide him out let alone allowed himself to conjure any word or gesture to give thanks; give thanks for the experience, for rekindling what was once lost that he had craved so endearingly. To give thanks for the fun, the hospitality, the kindness, the gentleness; for eyes that saw past the Thin White Duke and embraced David with the promise of forever. To give thanks for love and something to look forward to in his god – forsaken, drugged up life of hidden misery and yearning. He was so tired that all he could muster was a feeble kiss right at the corner of Julian’s lip before completely taken by the darkness.  
For once, the Duke sleeps soundly without a care in the world; and no, it’s not the side effects of the cocaine, he’s thinking, convinced that it truly must be love.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Months of self imposed solitary confinement had come to this, all Julian had wanted was to buy some narcotics to assist him with his experiments. What he had ended up with however, was far more than he had bargained for and worth the price of anything he had and then some. He slept just as deeply now, not really doing much more than simply passing out moments after David’s eyes had flickered closed while Julian watched.  
In the next room, not even the stifled groans would wake either of them and eventually that guest fell asleep somehow, the quarter dose of painkiller that Julian had given him took the edge off his pain enough for him to be able to calm and doze, just for short intervals before the pain would rack his body once again.  
Waking up still nestled inside of David was definitely a new sensation for Julian, who slowly pulled out and hissed softly as his cock felt the kiss of the cooler air after being snug and warm for most of the night. It was an incredible feeling, somehow the day seemed brighter that morning, the air felt fresher and even the coffee smelled better.  
Days turned into weeks, Julian got used to David’s erratic schedule and allowed time for it, keeping himself busy with his art whenever David was not at home. The breaks away from each other were healthy, Julian always found he was more relaxed and keen for David to get home when he’d been away for longer periods of time.  
One evening, he was in a small room he’d set aside for his pet snake and he was standing there, watching it stalk a large rat. It wasn’t a pleasant sight to behold, but the snake had to eat, too.


	12. Chapter 12

dukeoftheblackstar:  
With David’s new found redemption, he had been on a constant upbeat mood that paved way to a more successful series of rehearsals, negotiation, feedback analysis and overall health. Though he continues to be exposed to the life of one belonging to the music industry and its constituents of drugs, alcohol, non – committal sexual relations, and the love – hate juggle under the limelight, such said liking and participation in vices had declined a little. He now only does so to mingle with his friends and had a subsequent fill in sex with just Julian that he hardly found the need to play around; he still does but ensures Julian isn’t aware and would phone him so every now and then.  
This would be his very first homecoming after a two – week straight of leave in preparation for the awaited launch of his Isolar Tour. He had gotten so beat up by the press on an allegation of a rape case that once all was settled, he requested to have at least a few days time – off to rest and think. He had arranged a flight, despite his dislike to it, to pay Duncan a visit and stay for at least two days. On his way home, he met with a couple of friends and had quite a raunchy night; keeping him company in his apartment until morning before he had decided to pay a very special friend of his.  
David had himself driven to the facility, swiped his card for gates to open and gazed upon the first camera perched before entry. Hands tucked behind as he walked along the corridors and rooms, calling out for Julian. The Duke bit his lip, hoping the hidden bouquet of roses behind him mask a rather peculiar scent as he approached the room where Julian’s response grew louder.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian looked around at the flickering sceen to his left, he saw David entering the front door and heard the snake strike, causing him to flinch and curse, he’d missed it! But what was he doing back so soon?   
Turning around, he answered David’s call and stood waiting to be greeted. In the time that David had been away, Julian was more or less engrossed with his work downstairs and making a new piece as a commission for a private collector.   
He’d barely seen anyone, spoke only on the phone and had basically kept to himself. Just the way it used to be before David had come along, so in a way he was quite used to it but there was that other feeling that had sprung up from somewhere.   
The one which dictated to Julian that he missed David and would very much like to share his company again, he was not part of the scene that David was so indulgent in, so he was perhaps the more loyal and faithful of the two.   
Not that he would know this until David walked in, Julian was keen to feel him in his arms and breathe deeply of David’s unique and lovely scent, so the roses would be set aside and not tarnish it for Julian.  
His gaze fell upon David’s face when he finally walked in, it looked so strange to Julian because it had been so long since he’d actually set eyes on someone living.   
“You’re home early,” Julian commented, though he wasn’t complaing and held out his arms, “come here.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
And indeed he was; he had been off tour a few days earlier which granted him time to pay his son a visit, phone a few friends, entertain party invites, meet with a few dealers to get his supply still running on quality, and mingle with a few selected people on his usual evening rendezvous of being high and inebriated. Though time was clearly on his side, he was partially exhausted; exhausted with the high, the travel, and a quaint pick – me – up in an unnamed motel.  
“I was thinking dinner…” Smiled David as he walked into Julian’s arms, lips cordial against the side of the elder’s neck; bouquet held and eagerly presented as he moved to keep Julian close to his side, hand at the small of the other’s back. David busied himself by showering Julian with sweet kisses along his neck, tracing his jaw and ascending gradually to meet the corner of Julian’s lips. Bouquet pressed over Julian’s chest, waiting to be taken as his free hand descended to have a playful grab at his rear.   
“And maybe… some….” The Duke would whisper hotly, tugging and gently biting at Julian’s bottom lip. “Sugar…”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was not aware that David had gone anywhere else, he simply assumed that things had gone so well that David had been able to return sooner than expected. He wasn’t displeased at all, in fact, he was quite relieved that he wouldn’t be stuck with his own dire thoughts all night and day. It was easier before, but now he knew the pleasure of intimate company, Julian found it harder to live with just himself. It was too quiet outside of his mind and too noisy inside of it.   
He accepted the embrace and suggestion of dinner, one hand clutching at the roses while the other went around David to draw him close and hold him tight against his body. Julian carefully set the flowers aside, lowering his head to kiss at David’s neck, hum and breathe in his unique scent. He withdrew with a curious look in his eyes, something didn’t smell right but he was distracted by the kisses then, all along his neck and jaw, right to his lips. He absolutely loved that and David knew it well, it went perfectly with the squeeze to his rear.  
Julian darkened his gaze at the hot whisper, his forehead meeting with David’s as his bottom lip was tugged, eyes lifted to stare into other other’s.   
“Mmm, sounds perfect,” Julian sighed, stroking David’s cheek, “did you come straight back here when you left?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
He remained silent and continued to nip along Julian’s jaw, shoving himself off their pressed foreheads. He pulled Julian to close the gap, hugging him once more once the bouquet has been discarded to the side. Lips pursed and hot along the other’s skin, crawling to suckle and tease Julian’s apple; his hand continued to rub and squeeze his rear, spare now walking along Julian’s stomach, gracing along his belt.  
“Mmm…. No, my love…” He whispered soft, pressing himself onto Julian so their hips would meet. “Flew to Switzerland to visit my boy.” He paused for a minute, had he even told Julian of his son? Did he just bury himself half a grave with the shovel still ready for use?  
David gulped in worried, licking his lips anxiously he backed away at an instant. His hand flew over the back of his neck and he began to pace and turn his back at Julian, hand over his hip as if suddenly smacked with stress.  
He then clapped his hands together and faced Julian with a bright expression as if nothing had happened, “Dinner. I shall make reservations..” He was talking a swift fashion, stepping forward to only cup Julian’s cheek with a cold palm before backing away to the door. “And… Uh…. Uh… You get dressed. Yes, get dressed!” Came a pitiful chuckle, twisting the knob to open the door and make his escape..

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian relaxed at first, if there was one thing he would trade everything for, it was David’s kisses. He really knew how to bring someone to their knees with them and Julian was no exception.   
Of course he had expected David to be faithful to him now that they were so closely bonded, Julian himself had been loyal and kept himself to himself during David’s absence.   
So that unusual scent had him bothered and not in a good way, where was it coming from?  
“Mmm,” Julian was a sucker for those grazes and kisses to his neck, in particular his apple, he really loved that so much, it was just heaven. He was not too upset until David spoke again, his hands trailing down to caress David’s lower back and enjoying being pressed up against his body.  
“Son?” Julian stepped back, suddenly in disbelief, “you have a son? Since when?”  
Then David started to fuss and flap around like a bird, so Julian grabbed his arm to stay him.  
“David,” he said firmly, “what son? And what do you smell of? You never wear that scent.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Embrace broken abruptly as Julian stepped back, David furrowed his brows in disbelief. Sure he wasn’t expecting the world to know of his business, his affairs and whatnot, but David Bowie having a son and being married isn’t a big secret; in fact, even the divorce on process isn’t much of a secret either. One way or the other, Julian’s bound to find that information on paper or word of mouth, right? Right….?  
“Uh… Five years ago?” He answered with an obvious tone, baffled that Julian didn’t know. “Don’t tell me you also didn’t know I was married?” Eyes darted to where Julian had grabbed him firm and still.  
As if he had dug his own grave twice deeper than he already was in, his eyes shook and were unable to meet Julian’s gaze. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth altogether with his free hand. Though held by his arm, he paced in the short stance he was permitted to; unable to keep still. “I was out. I was out, okay?” He answered irritably.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian did not follow gossip, he’d found it disinteresting and stopped it a long time ago. Celebrity gossip was among the worst, so he definitely avoided that altogether. He only had known about David through his music online, which showed no pictures or text, only the tunes that he got to preview and then purchase to download if he enjoyed what he heard.  
“No, David, I didn’t know,” Julian raised his voice back, “I don’t go poking around in your past affairs, it seems like something you might have thought to mention!”  
He sighed and watched David start to pace, Julian let go of his arm.  
“Out with who?” Julian asked, putting himself between the door and David, blocking his exit, “who did you visit with, David?”  
Julian slammed the door shut.  
“And what difference would it have made, hmm?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“And what difference would it have made, hmm?”  
Never one to open the doors to his home of thoughts, memories and feelings, the Duke often found it unnecessary to tell him of his current affairs considering they weren’t even anything to begin with. Where they official? Had they exchanged vows? And even if they would, Julian should have known and expected certain things of him.  
Besides, they were his affairs; his business.  
“You keep my son out of this.” The Duke warned, glaring threateningly at Julian and purposely avoiding his question like the guilty man he is.

the-real-julian-priest:  
“It wouldn’t have made a difference!” Julian snapped back, “but it would have been bloody nice to know!”  
Julian was much more of the sharing of everything type, once he was comfortable with someone, he gave them his everything and he expected the same right back. To imagine that David had a whole other life before this was not so difficult, but it was the fact that he hadn’t shared it willingly.  
Now Julian was suspecting more than just a visit to the boy, he looked over at the flowers, they were not even his favorite, he liked snap dragons and fly traps.  
“This is not about your son,” Julian growled, eyes glaring and hair falling into them, “you saw someone else. Who was it?”  
If it had been just a friend, no big deal but David was avoiding and that meant guilt. Julian snarled to bare his teeth angrily, to think he was sharing Duke with anyone made his stomach queasy, he might as well have been fucking them too.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“What the hell for, Julian?”  
Despite being angered by this inquisition, the Duke would never yell nor raise his voice at anyone; though admittedly, his voice was at a little elevated with stress and dislike. He already has enough shit dealing with lawyers from both parties as to who keeps the boy and how it would affect him. He had hired help to tend to Duncan but one way or the other, he’s bound to ask where Mum is; he’s already five and he’s quite advanced for his age, to boot.  
“It was nobody, okay? Now get off my fucking case, please.” Admittedly, Julian being all furious had gotten him bothered and excited; however, this was no time for that. Pinned with no escape, David clicked his bared teeth, not even caring if Julian found it weird or not. He had to calm down; manage his rage, manage himself.  
“Get off my case, Julian.” He stated simply, trying to push him off by the shoulder, eyes darting away.

the-real-julian-priest:  
“Because I fucking love you, you fucking tosser!” Julian’s raised voice was louder now, “I like to know these things!”  
He couldn’t understand why David would not tell him that he had a family, that was a pretty big deal to Julian, even if it wasn’t to David.   
There was a feeling of hurt and betrayed trust inside of his chest, unsettling him and making it beat irregularly.   
Julian was possessive, he liked to have things for himself and one of those things, was David’s love and another, was his honesty but the main thing he desired most, was David’s loyalty. He thought he’d had it, but now he knew better.  
“Nobody,” he could have laughed if he wasn’t so pissed, “is that what you tell them I am? Hm? Do they even know about me?”  
He swallowed a lump in his throat, of course there was nothing official going on between them but Julian had allowed himself to think there was.  
“What else haven’t you told me?” Julian asked him, “why won’t you give me a name?”  
At David’s request, Julian fell silent for a moment but grabbed up his arm when David tried to push past him.   
“No,” Julian spoke in a warning tone, “you don’t get to just walk out. I give you everything, David. I don’t like being one of your number, I want to be the only one on the list, do you understand me?”  
He pushed David backwards until he hit the wall, Julian held him there and reached down, giving David’s cock a firm squeeze.  
“Mine..”


	13. Chapter 13

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David did not appreciate being yelled at or reprimanded for actions he believes he had scrupulously thought of. In his defense, there was no need to tell; Duncan knew what kind of life his father has despite his parents’ efforts to keep him sheltered from the limelight. Duncan, despite being only five years of age, knew his father had a lot of friends as such his mother. He wouldn’t go about explaining his nightly rendezvous to a five year old, let alone the birds and the bees; it was unnecessary.  
He listened as Julian carried on his rant, eyes desperately seeking the ground restlessly; brows furrowed and palms balled into fists. “A name? You want a fucking name? Okay then, love. “ David pauses, tone sardonic and frustrated, “Hi, I’m David and you are? Oh yes, Julian. What was that? Julian Priest, right? Right, right.”  
He knew what Julian meant but David never really hopped onto exclusivity and commitments. He already had dealt with clingy one – night – standers to friends professing their undying love without even knowing who the man behind the Thin White Duke is, and then there’s the underlying issue that he is going through a divorce. He adored Angie; he had a wonderful time with her. She was his shrink, his caretaker, his lover, mother of his charming son, friend, confidant; she was his star. But like all celestials, they too would burn out; they just weren’t meant to be as life partners. Shame it had to end terribly; he would’ve preferred to keep her as a devoted, darling friend.  
David knew Julian had given himself to the Duke and he simply cannot deny that he had done the same. They have fucked and made loved, kissed and held each other for months more than he had done with Angie or anyone. But how was he to explain that things worked differently in his world? That he had to if he intends to remain sane; that this came with the life and ambition he had chosen. Would Julian stop him? Would Julian prefer he succumbs to no less than a man without purpose? Would David allow Julian to claim him only as his own?  
Though his cheeks blushed at Julian’s firm squeeze, David felt betrayed. Is this Julian’s definition of love?  
The eerie silence that plagued the room shattered with the loud smack of flesh; palm against Julian’s cheek. The Duke glared, burning with fury; jaw locked and tensed between teeth gritting, index pointing accusingly. He couldn’t say anything; what was he to say anyway? That he hated Julian? That he wished they have never met? Even at times David would lose control and temper, he would never lose to deception; he will never, not as long as he lives, lie to anyone.  
Distracted, he shoved Julian and wormed an escape, slamming the door shut with a loud thud.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian ignored David’s attempt at what was probably meant to be humor, perhaps not, but either way he did not find it in the least bit amusing. The silence was what bothered him, not getting straight answers, not knowing. He leaned against the wall after the door was slammed shut, his cheek hot and stinging but he seemed not to notice it. Something far more painful was happening in his chest and it took up most of his attention, a slapped face wasn’t going to worry him as much.  
He rubbed at his chest and it tightened up, so he tried to take some deeper breaths, but this just caused a lump in his throat. Julian pushed away from the wall, if that’s how he wanted to play, then he could play his games alone. Julian wanted nothing of it. He walked away from the direction David had gone, headed deeper into the maze of cells and added rooms that he had adjusted to his liking and to suit his needs.  
Stalk the hallways did he, creating an air of electricity in the place and each occupied cell would be suddenly rustling with shuffles of feet, people trying to not be seen by the angry storm that approached them. Julian burst into one of the cells, grasped a thin wrist and hauled the young male out of there like some sort of spider lodged in somebody’s ear canal.  
“No, no please! Take somebody else! Anybody!” came the usual screams and Julian spun around to connect fist with jaw, now bloodied and hanging, disconnected, reddish tinge in drool that hung and dripped to the floor.  
“I don’t want to hear any more of your shit!” Julian hurled him into the room where he planned to do many things to him for hours and hours. The man crumpled to the floor and Julian gazed down at him, then kicked him hard, square upon his jaw, eliciting a sharp shriek from his victim and the flesh tore and his bottom jaw hung like something from a zombie film.   
“I am going to tear out your heart,” Julian told him, kneeling down to stroke the hanging jaw as if to marvel at it, “mine’s broken you see, so I’ll be needing a new one.”  
The man looked at Julian as if he were crazy, Julian hauled him up onto the metal table and began to strap him down. He was strangely calm, set and fixated, as if not quite there but perhaps on auto-pilot, disengaged. His way of coping with a shun, isolate himself and lash out at criminals.  
“It had better not be damaged, or I’ll shove it up your piss hole!”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke spent the next few minutes pacing and thrashing in the corridors as if he had gotten lost and the walls were to blame; fists pounded relentlessly at the surface, stopping only as his knuckles had gone sore. Back pressed as he slid down to meet his ankles, running shaky fingers along his now messy, fiery blonde crown. He cursed, grunted, snarled, hissed and barked under his breath until the same slender digits of his left clawed at the back of his free hand. Nails dug deep enough to tear at his flesh faintly before rising and stomping towards his designated room.  
He hadn’t been in here for ages as he and Julian would often share beds in his quarters or pass out on the sofa with their hands knotted like lovers in Paris. Touring and work didn’t help either as he was often out than in with the Isolar Tour on the go. Like Julian, David kept his hands occupied and once it’s game on, it’s very hard for him to stop; being workaholic, focused and all. He couldn’t even recall when the last time he felt the soft sheets that Julian ensured were always changed was; the last time he spent hours in the bathroom perfecting his hair, with Julian not caring or messing it up as he’d throw himself at him. He couldn’t even remember the last time he said it; told and thanked Julian for making him feel more of a human being than a muse that merely sings, paints, dances, and fucks nightly while drunk and high.  
But it still wasn’t enough to calm him; he hated people reprimanding him like a child, abhorred those who entered his life without permission, and loathed the fact that he was being pressed to do something he believes he shouldn’t. It was a hit on his pride and vanity; pride in a way that he will not be tied down to one when we can have it all. Vanity in a sense that he knew in himself what were necessary and what were not; and clearly, dragging Duncan into this ordeal is a big no – no.  
But is it about Duncan really? Is it about his marriage? Is it about his sexual appetite? Is it about him? Is it about Julian? Or… Is it about them?  
David’s hand was bleeding profusely now that he could feel his sleeve dampen with blood; nails had gone a flush of red, dripping onto the floor. “Shit, not again.” David sighed angrily as he made his way towards the bathroom.  
He hissed begrudgingly, washing his injured hand with warm water and plucking our tiny scrapes of skin to smoothen the wound out. Sink stained red, David scoured for some disinfectant and poorly patched himself with three layers of handkerchiefs tight enough to suppress the bleeding. A bulky hand, David kept weary of his hand as he changed into a sleeved, red shirt to better conceal the back of both hands. He then spent the next few hours exhausting his lungs with an entire pack of Gitanes until he dozed off by the open window that dried his cheeks of unwanted moisture.

the-real-julian-priest:  
The night wore on and Julian did not stop, even long after the heart had stopped beating in his hands, he continued working into the tiny hours of the morning. He looked a mess, blood was caked all over him from head to toe, bits of flesh and brain matter clumped in his hair and his clothes were fit only for the furnace by this point.   
Weary, spent, exhausted, Julian finally stopped and stumbled back, there was no body to be seen anymore, this man would not be recognized but by his dental records alone and nothing more. But it was satisfying, he felt sated and could finally turn away and slowly make his way into the bathroom.   
Julian found blood stains in the sink and he knew David well enough to know what he had done, he took off his clothes and showered for a long time, until even the blood under his fingernails had completely washed out. He stopped the shower, wiped his eyes and got dried, took his clothes to the fire and threw them in, dressing himself once he had returned to his bedroom.  
He then took out a small kit and looked for David, kneeling by his side and tending properly to the back of his hand, ensuring it is not so bulky but lightly bandaged up and coated with a localized sedative to numb the pain. Julian then leaned up and kissed the dried tracks upon David’s cheek..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
A real light – sleeper, the Duke kept his eyes shut as Julian tended to his injured hand; he’d wince discreetly and feign being in slumber as his pride would not allow it. To succumb to apologizing for something he knew he shouldn’t; why would he? Is it a crime to keep his personal life apart from the rest? Is it a crime to have fun and not worry about who to answer to? Why would he even answer to Julian let alone anybody but himself? But why does he feel insanely morose over it? Why does he feel obligated to drop down onto his knees and beg for forgiveness? The Duke would never kneel before anyone, let alone beg unless the situation is gravely dire. But is it not?  
Patient as always, David’s hand swiftly flew to grab Julian by the scruff of his shirt using the same hand. Wincing with a soft hiss as he did so, David’s brows remained knotted and so did his heart. He felt a rather familiar pang in his chest that he had done so well to rid off years ago.  
“Harry.” He spoke softly; bitter in tone as his hand fell over his raised knee. “Coffee boy, runner; a friend of a friend’s.” Not used to explaining himself or justifying his actions that weren’t quite work – related, David struggled with pauses and kept his gaze idle by the open window.  
“I was drunk, he was drunk, everyone was drunk.” The Duke managed to chuckle but stopped abruptly as he realized it wasn’t the time to reminisce good times; where they actually swapped jokes and spoke of art theories and the lot with a few others too. He couldn’t stop thinking of how funny Iggy looked as he crawled desperately on the floor looking for an imaginary ring he and Lou bullied him with, for the laughs.  
He turned briefly to Julian with an apologetic half – smile before fully hugging his knees. “I got lonely…” David’s voice trailed into a whisper; as if both ashamed and angry to admit such a pathetic excuse being the Thin White Duke and all. “I… I missed you…”  
As someone who would rather not discuss emotions altogether, David pressed his bandaged hand over his temple as he gazed distantly; turned away with his arm blocking his face from Julian’s view. “I fucked up the flowers, didn’t I?”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was not aware that David had woken, he was exhausted and hadn’t yet slept, he worked with people who were either dead or half aware of what was going on, he knew what to look for if one of his unconscious victims were starting to wake up. So this time, it went completely unnoticed and he just focused on getting that hand bandaged up to keep any dirt or germs from getting into the wound.  
Startled by suddenly being grasped by the front of his shirt, Julian’s gaze met with the open eyes of David, suddenly realizing now that he had probably been awake this entire time. He listened silently as David looked away from him and tried his best to answer Julian’s questions from earlier, though his first instinct was to find this Harry person and modify his genitalia.. His jaw clenched, he knew this was difficult for David by the manner with which he spoke and because of the lack of eye contact.   
Drunk. It was exactly one of the reasons Julian tended to avoid drinking, perhaps a glass here or there but he wouldn’t get shit faced. He liked to know what was going on around him and be completely aware of his actions and the intentions of others. There was a protective thump of his heart whenever he thought of David getting drunk or high, unable to help himself, being used by anyone who took the fancy. It made him angry, but perhaps his anger should not have been directed at the Duke, but at others who should not be touching him.  
Julian regretted manhandling David back there in his office, it was disgusting behavior and he wouldn’t dream of it in ordinary circumstances, he felt like a monster and wanted to apologize, but David was talking right now, Julian’s turn would have to wait. The excuse was admittdedly flattering, not a very good one considering that Julian was missing David as well, but then perhaps David was only doing what he was used to, it might have been all he knew.  
Julian rested his head upon David’s shoulder with a tired sigh, truthfully David had fucked up a lot of things, not just the flowers, but he had to admit, he could have reacted in a much less controlling way than he had.   
“Have you eaten?” he asked, since he hadn’t had anything himself since yesterday, “come join me.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“You haven’t.” David replied, peering from corners of his eyes. With David’s schedule and daily agenda, he could easily spot anyone who had either skipped a meal or had not slept enough as he often is reminded of that fact whenever he’d turn to the mirrors. David had been so adept at masking fatigue, stress and being intoxicated with drugs and alcohol that no matter how many showers or coffee Julian would have at, would still not deny David of his senses. Julian looked tired, stressed and pissed no doubt at him; the Duke is aware.  
“I’ll cook.” He volunteered; sliding his knees down off the windowpane and keeping Julian by his side as he stood, supporting the elder man as if he’d fall any second by the looks of it. Hoping Julian isn’t frustrated at him anymore to push or shove him off, asymmetrical eyes kept seeking Julian’s set as if pleading to be forgiven and granted permission to hold him.  
Sliding his hand to hold Julian from behind and the other right over Julian’s chest, David winced as his fingers were slightly forced back from being pressed thus, adding a slight strain over the injured hand. He hissed softly but kept his hold.  
“I love you.” Added David; a genuine softness in his voice as they walked towards the door. “I love you, my darling. I do.”


	14. Chapter 14

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian shook his head just a little, of course he hadn’t, but his mind was on other things. He was determined to locate this person that David had named, it wouldn’t be too hard, Julian took notice of everything David had ever said to him, so he knew who his friends were. Julian didn’t often see them, if ever, had he even met them? Perhaps not, but he knew ways to get information from people, it really was just a simple matter of determination.  
He let himself be held, for it was all he had craved for the time that David was away and it burned at his very being and ate him from the inside out, to know that someone else had been held with these arms, embraced by those that he considered solely for his own comfort, he was not ready to smile back, David’s embrace felt dirty and it displeased Julian to no end.  
Walking into the dining area, Julian did pull away from David and refused to meet with his eyes, he knew David was trying to make it up and apologize, that much was obvious, but if his words rang anything even close to the truth, he wouldn’t have had to apologize in the first place. He slowly sat down, rubbing his tired eyes with a heavy sigh and nodded at the offer for David to cook. Julian knew his hand hurt, but in some small way he simply didn’t care. Serves him right, but he would steal glimpses just to make sure David wouldn’t overdo it and cause further damage.   
He supposed he could forgive, as he was too tired to fight right now but it wasn’t going to change, was it? Once a habit had been formed, very little could be done to shift the patterns and force the mind away from such routines as it was accustomed to. Julian knew that his Duke was a proud creature indeed, it took a lot for him to speak those words back in the den and Julian appreciated it very much. But all he was given, was the typical human response to getting into trouble. An apology, an explanation and an offer of appeasement. There wasn’t any promise to change, yet.   
Julian had no idea if he should even expect such a thing from David, he had clearly been this way from the beginning, he had to ask himself then, what did it change? If any sayings could be applied here, it would be just the one: Ignorance is bliss. Or.. What Julian does not know, can not hurt him.The difference here? What has changed?   
He knew.  
One could unknowingly eat horse meat in place of cow and be utterly delighted with it until that dawning moment whereupon the meat’s origins were revealed. So what then? It was still the same thing one had been having for years, the only thing that had changed, was knowledge. It was a powerful thing, knowledge. It could ruin everything.  
His head lowered with fatigue, he couldn’t bring himself to want to talk or they’d just start to fight again, so he would just have to bite his tongue, at least until he was somewhat able to string a sentence together and actually have it make some sense. Julian was not the sort of person who gave up easily, but rather than confront the issue a second time, he would just go and do something to prevent Harry from ever soiling those snow white arms again. Those were Julian’s hugs, they were Julian’s kisses and it was Julian’s fuck. No. That was the difference, wasn’t it? His gaze lifted wearily to look at David now, they didn’t fuck anymore. They made love.   
Still, he couldn’t let it go. Harry was to die, of this he was determined and most certain, it was simply a matter of time and process. Julian would have that scum laying upon a metal slab within the week, within the hour if he could, but sooner or later, they would meet..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s profession of love was met with no more than an oppressive silence and a shove to break free from his arms. He felt dirtied, felt unwanted, unloved, unappreciated; felt like an animal that belonged to some filthy confinement waiting to be skinned, butchered and consumed as if its existence and specie revolved solely to that purpose. He knew he was at fault and even if he was a different man altogether, he would feel just as offended probably even frustrated beyond tolerable. But he wasn’t; and the sad part of it, is that he couldn’t justify himself being… different.  
Despite the wall that now rose between them, it somehow felt good to have Julian so close. To be graced by the warmth of Julian’s body against David’s cold exterior, to feel his heartbeat against David’s palm, to hear him breathe and find solace knowing that someone out there would go through the trouble of being mad just cause he couldn’t keep himself to them; it adulated David more than any compliment could, any gift or praise on and offstage, any award or induction. Julian’s veneration, love and temper; the Duke smiled bitterly. He deserves this; all of this.  
He busied himself behind the stove and grilled something hearty for Julian; a steak dinner that wouldn’t require much effort from his hand. He could easily marinate the meat, grill and chop a few asparagus for sides using his left. Though weary of the wielding the ingredients with his non – dominant hand to be chopped, David managed to get the job done but did so strained himself a bit. He’d wince and squint his eyes, teeth exposed in a pained frown but remained quiet altogether.  
It wasn’t the good and welcoming kind of silence but for one who had spend nights alone in his empty, cold apartment, he was quite used to it.  
Plated, David served Julian’s meal with a glass of wine; for himself, only a bottle of chilled beer.  
As he sat across Julian, he began idly running slender fingers along his crown from the back of his neck upwards thus, completely disarraying his golden locks into a crisscrossed mess. Gaze idly fixated on the wall with his right arm perched on the desk. What else was there to say? Did he need him to apologize? Apologize for being himself? For living life a little different than Julian? It was the word of the night; difference.  
Were they so different that they’d always end up fighting over things like this? Things that made him happy and the other miserable? Should he request Julian to apologize? For what? For what he had done to those poor souls? Didn’t they deserve it too? Weren’t they just being themselves? Weren’t they just like him? Horny junkies who wander the night in seek of comfort and love because they cannot stomach to love themselves? The difference? David could sing; he had money to blow, a classy apartment to go home to, not – so – cheap people he could pay to have him sucked, cuddled, and kissed. He had the power to make people love him even for a little while, they don’t.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian stared down at the table in muted wonder, he was not keen to be this way but nothing much could help him from feeling like something David had found in the thrift store and took home as a mere curiosity. He was not part of David’s life outside of this place, nothing interested Julian out there and he chose to remain at home where he could work in peace.  
The trouble with feeling downhearted was that it’s very difficult to shake the sadness from one’s inner being. It was so easy to feel bad, but not so simple to get back up to something even close to happy. Perhaps some would believe that Julian picked on the poor people, those without fame or money but this was not so. He did not discriminate and indeed if David had done something criminal in his life, Julian would not have even bothered trying to get to know him at all.  
Junkies were not a preferred target, killers were. In particular, child killers. Those were Julian’s main target and focus, he tried hard to avoid anyone who was not guilty of something so heinous. He was lost in his thoughts, now pushing the food around on his plate, he would not eat alone if there was company, so he just sort of looked at David and knew that he was lost in his own thoughts in as much the same way.  
He did not know what more there was to say, the feeling he had inside made him not want to eat, or sleep, or do anything really. It made him feel like just going to rest and not get back up anymore, everything he thought of in this frame of mind, felt boring, pointless and not really worth doing. He stared listlessly at the plate before him, but he did not see it and simply stared right through it.   
He wanted to throw it, to upturn the table and scream, he wanted to drag David into a cell and just lock him inside. His fists clenched, his jaw set firm. Deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Julian did not know how to cope with depression, he had not really sunk so far into it often and the last time he did, his scar was born. He didn’t want another one of those, it had been far too painful afterwards until it had finally healed, but it hadn’t healed correctly and was left as a reminder to do the right thing and just let go of his anger. Let David have his dried up beef jerky while he was out, let him come home to the juicy rump steak waiting for him here, wait for him to realize which was better and never stray again.  
But he couldn’t.  
Julian leaned back in his chair, it was hard being so furious with the one person he loved more than any other, even above himself, Julian would not pause to risk his life to save David’s, there simply was no question, which is why this hurt so much. He didn’t like hurting, it made him feel things that were most unwelcome. Every time he looked at David, he could only see his arms around another and it made him grow insanely jealous. Enough to want to break David’s arms, but he never would, he’d break his own first.  
Julian pushed the plate away.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David wondered if it was worth it; to trade lonely evenings for transitional happiness just because he has an insatiable desire to feel loved constantly but only when he craved for it. He wouldn’t want love to strangle him again as it did with his first love; to have him wrapped around someone’s finger, forcing himself to do something to make them feel better and loved despite how he’d regret and hate it, only to be left and rejected. What if Julian gets tired of him? Would Julian kick him out? Strap him in a chair and study him like he would Sam and the rest? Dissect him and fondle his insides? Skin and mount him like prized trinket?  
The thought made him frown and purse his lips in disgust; a mounted Duke seemed very creepy. Snow – white tan with eyes asymmetrical; figure thin almost anorexic by his standards. Classy but reeked of cocaine, heroin and possibly the scent of sexual release and preserves to keep his body pristine. A morbid thought but it did pique his interest; what would he look like mounted on some wall like a prized hunted trophy? He’d be the perfect mannequin; David adores them.  
The sound of ceramic against the surface, moving and almost scratching in motion was left unnoticed. Pupils rolled to the corner to confirm the gesture and it made David sit to proper. “Do you not like it?” He asked, taking a swing at his bottle; downing the brewing irritation and remorse that clogged his throat. “Is it overcooked?” He was no chef but can cook a fairly decent meal every now and then; it worried him. Things like this worried David; things that included his performance, his output, his work, his cooking. “Is it raw?”  
He was becoming anxious again and his twitchy fingers were seeking the recently patched hand. Nails scratched the table, inching slowly to his right hand on their own accord. It wasn’t long until David’s index and middle fingers were ghosting over the bandaged region; eyes squinted in shy pain but was too preoccupied to seek for answers. Answers whether the steak was raw or overcooked or the vegetables weren’t seasoned well enough for Julian’s liking, answers whether he had used the wrong kind of powdered condiment for the marinate, answers whether the bottle of wine didn’t suit the course; answers whether he had fucked up again.  
The bandage was beginning to flush a faint crimson hue and at the feel of dampness over his pads, David’s fingers moved to his forearm; he began scratching lightly as he waited for Julian to respond. How a simple course of dinner makes him feel overly bothered was beyond him. He wasn’t even under the influence of coke to begin with and yet, here he is; clawing away at his arm.  
The Duke licked his lips and bit down harshly, brows knitted lightly as he gulped. “Is it me?”

the-real-julian-priest:  
The food was fine, made with hands of filth that have touched another’s naked body other than his own, Julian did not care what David had done before, but after is a different matter. It was a strange arrangement, nothing had really been talked about between them and he could only perhaps blame himself for assuming David’s loyalty.  
Just because Julian couldn’t bring himself to even so much as glance at another person with interest, didn’t mean David was going to be the same way.  
Attention caught by the sight of blood, Julian stood to his feet and rounded the table, catching David’s wrist and pulling the offending hand away from the injury. It would never heal if David continued to attack it, that much should have been obvious even to him, if he were even aware of it at all.  
“I don’t just love you, David,” Julian admitted to him, “I am in love with you. There is nothing wrong with the food but you are not clean.”  
He stood waiting.  
“Stand up,” Julian instructed him, “come with me to the bathroom. You stink.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“I do not!” Came David’s defense. His arm hoisted from its ministrations, he ducked and smelled his pet to see if he literally reeked; he didn’t. It was joke, of course; a petty attempt to get Julian to smile and make light of the situation. He wouldn’t protest knowing he owes Julian big time; wait, does he? Does he owe him an explanation? Does he owe him an apology? Does he owe him anything at all?  
He sighed and rose to his feet, wanting to just grab Julian, throw him against the wall and punish him for causing turmoil in his heart and mind. If his hand wasn’t badly painful, he’d gladly rip his clothing apart, bite, kiss, shove, push, pull and whip him into the ground for being a problem.  
“Say it again.” David smiled shyly, cheeks a faint blush. “Say you love me.” Left hand cupping Julian’s cheek, brushing the stray lock of brown behind his ear.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian watched David as he tried on a little humor, he found it cute but he did not smile at first, it came gradual because his chest was still tight and in some pain. Of course David owed him nothing, a guilty man would not even question this of himself, technically they were nothing. Just a couple of people who lived together and had sex, fought and spoiled each other. Just because his level of affection ran deeper, did not mean they were officially together. Just because Julian kept himself exclusive, didn’t mean they were married.  
He looked up into David’s face and noted the rose tinted cheeks, unable to return the smile but also not able to help his heart from thumping at the sight, at his touch, the way he spoke.   
“I do, David. I’m completely in love with you,” Julian confessed, leaning into the touch and uttering a gentle sigh, he was not a kind soul, not a nice man, gentle was not in his nature anymore and yet he could not hurt David, he could smack him oh yes, but he could never lift a blade to his flesh.  
Julian did not want to make David upset, but he also did not want to feel upset himself. He couldn’t just overlook it, or forget about it and pretend it never happened, or stupidly believe it’d not happen again. But how to work through it? He just didn’t know and that bothered him greatly.  
He did not know.


	15. Chapter 15

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Considering they both had just taken separate showers, David didn’t want to hop in a ice bath and have him weak on the knees or lunge at Julian and have their usual bath scene. It wasn’t always about sex between them; there was love and the Duke knew it. He felt every ounce of his flesh when they would be tangled under the sheets; felt every grain of passion as their lips would meet; just as he felt every bit of him as they made love. The last thing he’d want would be Julian thinking he only comes home for a fuck, which is clearly not the case.  
“May I?” Asked the Duke with gentleness and sincerity; eyes soft, almost pleading for approval. Forehead pressed against Julian’s temple, the tip of his pointy nose grazing along Julian’s cheek. The Duke begins to hum softly onto his ear, positioning himself to take Julian into his arms; chests a mere breath apart, fingers laced together in air as David’s spare hand snaked to take him by the small of his back, rocking him gently as his lips would part to sing.

  
When you rock ‘n’ roll with me  
No one else I’d rather be  
Nobody here can do it for me  
I’m in tears again  
When you rock ‘n’ roll with me  
David would lean much closer, showing Julian’s cheek with shy, subtle kisses as he’d rock their bodies left and right.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian did not pull away, curious as to what David had in mind. He couldn’t know if this display was ever put on for his other friends, jaded thinking perhaps but warranted nonetheless. Who else got this treatment?  
Still, he could not resist that voice, he had used it to calm himself and keep his heart beating regularly even before he had met the man in person himself. Allowing himself to be swayed gently, Julian would hear him out to the end of the song, eyes closed, head lowered eventually onto David’s shoulder to hide an embarrassed smile, complete with crimson cheeks and a single, transparent trickle that slid down and wet his face just a little bit.  
It was hard because he loved David, it was harder for Julian now than it had been before, why does he hurt me? What does he gain from it?  
Julian drew back partway and considered in silence of the crawling dirt he envisioned all over David, in the form of hands and fingers, mouths, tongues, lips. It disgusted him, he was so deeply in love that there could not be another if David were to leave. It’d be just Julian after that, he wouldn’t even bother looking.  
But how could he convey how he felt to David? He wouldn’t understand, they’d just fight again. It was frustrating, Julian was not the sort of person to hold his tongue and just let another trample all over his heart. Something needed to be said, but it should be tactful.  
“I’m ready to talk,” he said softly.  
And he pulled away.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The world knew David couldn’t dance properly if his life depended on it; he jived, he swung, he rocked his hips, did his little footwork, but never had he danced properly in the eyes of many. He had his own thing going and even if he could, he wouldn’t; for the sake of pleasing the world? Unless it pleased him to do so, then that’s another story. Another story that would be kept buried within layers of black and white, only to be spoken of with cherished familiars.  
Frankly, it pained him that Julian pulled away for the second time; especially after a very dedicated attempt to showcase his emotions. He bit his lip and lowered his gaze to the floor in guilt, thinking Julian might have just obliged and didn’t approve of his gesture. Walking on broken glass isn’t something David is accustomed to; he often had control over everything he was a part of. Heck, he can even contain his liquor and would contemplate whether to really get wasted or not. He always has plan B handy but with Julian, he felt not wanting to merely just hop to his usual secondary plan; walk out and leave.  
Needing to breathe as he felt rejected, shunned, and unwelcomed, the irritable Duke grabbed the chill bottle of beer and walked closer to the wall. He then leaned on his side, arms folded, heels locked. He chugged a good half and licked his lips wondering if during their close hold, Julian actually smiled or frowned. He was too overly relaxed to be holding love in his arms that it was quiet hard to tell. And was that a tear? Clearly Julian wouldn’t slobber over him, now would he?  
“Go on. Ask.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian did not mind the way David danced, he found it unique and he enjoyed it. Being held close was something he enjoyed as well, but it was trying for him not to imagine the germs rampaging about all over David. The gesture would normally have had Julian quite besotted, it was the distraction of someone else having been there, it was like walking into a hotel room with a black-light and looking at the hidden stains everywhere upon the sheets and pillows.  
He stood apart, alone and watched as David drank, as if it might help him somehow but unless that alcohol could wash away Julian’s memories, it wasn’t going to do a damn thing to assist in this situation. Julian was starting to realize that David was not so good at this kind of thing, had he ever stuck around this long in a fight before?  
Julian knew he was being very trying for David, testing his patience probably to a whole new level, but he had learned that positive reinforcement was useful for people like David.  
“Thank you for dancing with me,” Julian told him first, “I wouldn’t mind doing that more often.”  
He smacked the beer from David’s hand, wanting his full attention and in no mood for pandering to him.  
“I really do feel like there’s nothing outside of these four walls when we are together,” Julian said firmly, “there is no world out there, not unless you’re in it.”  
Julian knew David would be upset and fretting over the smashed glass and spilled beer, but he could clean that up later, this was far more important right now.  
“I will ask you then,” Julian accepted the prompt, “are you ever going to stop substituting me, David?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David’s patience resembled that of a serpent’s; endless, opportunistic but highly territorial. He despised it when people would take things of him rudely; he once nearly strangled a woman for taking his stash of cocaine and insisted he withdraw from use immediately. Never the receptive type to uncouth means of gaining his attention or proving points, the Duke clicked his teeth loud and directed a threatening glare to the wall.  
The very hand that held the bottle curled slowly to a ball of fist before tucking it under his folded arms, not wanting to Julian to see. He clicked his teeth a few more but listened to Julian nonetheless. He felt as if despite Julian had thanked him for the sincere, slow waltz; Julian merely brushed it off or said so to appease his sulky display. He was becoming more and more irritable as this would be his longest, passive fight; often he’d either walk away or distract himself elsewhere. Right now, he was either dying for a snort or a smoke.  
He could easily come up with an explanation to contradict Julian’s possible thought of him and his promiscuous persona but to coin the word “substituting” offended him greatly. He knew he messed up by a one – night stand, but when had he ever shown Julian lack of affection? Does he not see the Duke’s struggles? The thing is, for someone who had been exposed to such a path in his career life, one – night stands didn’t seem too big of an issue; he couldn’t quite well put together the logic behind getting frustrated over a casual fuck. Sure it hurts, but there were no commitments, were there? It’s not like he proposed to Harry or Julian.  
Oh….  
“I’ve never substituted you, Julian.” The Duke responded calmly, suppressing every ounce in him to slam his fist onto the hard wall that was just tempting, calling out to him with each passing second. His gaze, rather a glare, remained onto the wall; teeth clicking softer after he had answered, more discreetly and hidden behind lips shut. “I don’t get where the bloody fuck you got that from.”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian didn’t care about formalities or manners just now, to put things into perspective, if Julian was covered in mud then David would know how Julian felt right now. David had his dirt, Julian had his germs.  
“Oh you don’t?” Julian actually laughed but it was not mirthful, “you just told me you were lonely and missed me, that you were all drunk. So I wasn’t there, so you just grabbed up your little fuck buddy and had at it. Right, David?”  
Julian found that being away from David made the return that much more satisfying but it seemed his views were not shared. David claimed to be the epitome of patience but where was Julian’s share of that infamous virtue?  
He was being honest when he had spoken to David about the gesture, the singing, the swaying, he really had enjoyed it but for those crawling, invisible hands wandering all over David’s body, it made him visibly shudder.  
“I have to wash my hands,” he grumbled, “..and burn my clothes.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“What did you want me to do? Get on a bloody plane and leave tour?” David wasn’t yelling but his volume clearly was that of one immensely agitated. He remained in his stance; feeling nails neat and slightly sharp, dig into his fleshy palm. The last thing the Duke needed was a loss of control and he was really right up that alley. Eyes glared to the ceiling as he remained silent momentarily, distracting his gaze for anger to subside. It seemed so simple for him; a real casual fuck, nothing more. No intimacy, no delicate kisses, no cuddles, no I love you’s; nothing but two cordial bodies heated in bed, drunk nonetheless.  
“Am I that repulsive, Julian?” The Duke’s voice cracked; pushing himself off the wall, pacing and stepping over the broken glass without care. Back turned with his palm over his hip and the other running over his crown; tugging and pulling lightly to ease his anger off.  
He shook his head, dragging the same hand resting over his crown to brush over his face to wipe the estranged moisture trickled past the corner of his eye. David continued to click his teeth loudly, tongue prodding his molars in contempt.

the-real-julian-priest:  
“You.. You couldn’t bloody wait?!” Julian demanded, in disbelief, “for christ sake, David! I wait for you!”  
He turned away, running his hand through his hair, the images still plaguing his mind and he shuddered once more. To think that David would bring home these germs, it was not the Duke he found so repulsive, but the unfamiliar body, the unknown germs that could be contaminating his living space at this very moment.  
Julian saw him stalk away and sought to follow him, avoiding the broken glass himself, he grabbed David’s arm firmly.   
“You will remember this for next time,” his voice shook, his eyes almost blank as if Julian wasn’t there anymore, “I have to do this because I love you. You’ll understand.”  
He hesitated, then he struck David’s jaw firmly, feeling it connect with a brutal, almost sickening thud.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Violence was not something David indulged in unless it was for sexual favors. He would never be seen in fights and verbal arguments and would rather steer clear from people who frequently throw fists than words; of course, with exception of his dearest friend, Lou. Fighting was never his greatest strength as he knew he would topple down easy.  
The second time Julian had firmly gripped him, David had full intent on retaliating with an assault of his own; either to snap at him with words or slap him. He didn’t particularly enjoy Julian’s consistent vice hold knowing it would mark in the morning. A bruised wrist would call attention to people and the media and wouldn’t bode well if he intends his hand to function; the slightest flick of his wrist would include the bad kind of strain.  
As he turned, David’s brows were knitted furiously as his lips parted to utter only silence.  
Silence.  
Silence.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian wasn’t a frequent fist thrower, in fact, he rarely ever actually did it at all but this was purely unforgivable. He lay David down onto the carpeted floor and carefully removed his clothes until he was stripped completely bare. He threw the clothes into the wash, along with his own.  
He put on some pants, then went and made a bath for the Duke. Once it was ready, Julian lifted David up off the floor and carried him into the bathroom. Setting him down into the water, Julian scrubbed him clean and then dragged him out, drying him off and lifting him up once more.  
Julian was used to doing this with particularly dirty corpses downstairs, so David’s thin frame was not an issue for him. He examined David’s feet and put some cream on the cuts, wrapping a thin gauze around them to keep dust or dirt from getting into the tiny slices.   
“Time to remind you not to stray ever again,” Julian spoke firmly, stroking David’s hair to try and get it back into place, “you are mine, I love you and if I ever catch you fucking someone else ever again, baby, I will kill them.”  
He vowed and promised this, leaning down to whisper into the Duke’s ear as he lay him on the bed. “Harry first, love..” The man was as good as dead once Julian located him and it’d not take him long, either.  
Julian cuffed David’s hands up behind his head, another set of cuffs secured the first set onto the bedframe. David was on his front, so Julian sat beside him and waited for him to stir and awaken. He was angry, hurting and determined to punish his Duke for breaking his heart in such a way.  
But he was not one to ever fuck without his lover’s consent, Julian began to kiss at David’s neck but he didn’t stay there for long. He knew the one thing he needed in order to get a much more tamed Duke and when he came back, he had one of those damn popsicles in his hand..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was knocked out all throughout and should he have known, he would’ve thanked Julian for the bath. He was honestly feeling grimy from having to travel and stress over being tensed; he never participated in verbal or physical violence and the whole ordeal of being in the kitchen with an angry Julian Priest terrified, aggravated, and honestly motivated him to just walk away, get drunk and smoke. Probably leave the sex for another day and snort coke until he just passes out.  
Still groggy, David slightly woke to kisses doted along his slender neck. Always a sucker for kisses and well, sucking; the Duke’s eyes lids folded and revealed asymmetrical pupils of the finest blue. Followed by a pained groan as the soreness from being smacked crept along his nerves, he tried to yank at his arms but ended up gazing upward at the chained wrists.  
“Ju… Julian what’re you…” Eyes would roll and flick shut, open and lips would part to grumble. “D…Darling?”

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was not feeling too generous tonight, nor kind. He had been pleasantly surprised by David’s early arrival home, thinking it was because he missed Julian but no, he had made a pitstop first and that’s what pissed him off.  
“Hello darling,” Julian cooed at him, first shoving the honey flavored popsicle into David’s mouth, “I’ve brought you a little something to get you going.”  
Julian fucked David’s mouth with the icy cold treat, letting it hit the back of his throat a few times before he slowly slid it out, leaving a bridge of saliva to cling before he thrust it once more into his mouth.  
Then, he slowly dragged it down over David’s chin, caressed it along his throat, encircled his nipples, trailed it down the middle of his chest and dipped it into his navel, then he used it to stroke along the Duke’s cock, ghosted it over his scrotum, then Julian hummed and gave pause.  
“Now.. Sing soprano, darling,” he murmured, then he rammed it right up into David’s ass, fucking him with it for as long it would last until it melted.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Sight clear enough to peer at the incoming present, the Duke thrashed his head left and right with his lips shut tight. However, the moment the icy treat kissed his lips dry and thin, he stopped almost at an instant; chest still as fingers lightly twitched as if to savor the cold. But that clearly was not Julian’s intent, oh heavens no; past lips thin, the popsicle permeated the Duke’s tongue. Now, timid and subdued as the makeshift shaft coaxed its flavorful drippings along David’s taste buds. Hilt dancing and sweetly punishing his throat, meriting a shy gag at abrupt thrusts.  
Lips enclosed as if to welcome the popsicle, suckling and allowing his tongue to swirl within its limp form. Ready to suckle but taken out a second too late, David was left with his head hung back, eyes fluttered as winter caressed him down past his chin. Nipples hardened as Julian continued his assault over David’s knobs and chest, meriting a raspy groan; torso heaved and dropped slow as it further descended over very sensitive regions. Hips swayed very gently, apple dancing as he gulped at the unparalleled bliss upon his body.  
He was already hard the moment his tongue felt the cold and directly stroking his cock and his weights caused him to twitch very, very endearingly. His hips bucked almost in their own accord to guide his head rightful along the icy treat. Fingers coiled shut into balls of fists and so did his toes. Eyes shocked wide as David literally screamed hotly as Julian shoved the popsicle inside.  
He tugged onto the cuffs, pulling him and his hips madly thrashing upwards as if trying to buck away. Cock hard, dripping with a mix of the melted treat and precum from being overly roused by the cold. “CHRIST! Fu.. Fuh… Ju.. St.. Sto… Stop…! Nn..nnn…”Words garbled and breath hitched, wrists had gone a shade of red as the more he thrashed, the more burn her received from the cuffs. The stung yes, but the unabashed sensation of being graced by the cold was too much to notice it.

the-real-julian-priest:  
“Nobody can love you the way I do,” Julian told David, watching him enjoy the treat in his mouth before he began the descent over David’s slender form, “you should know this by now. You could degrade and torture me until I die, David, my heart would beat only for you with each and every humiliating moment until it stops dead.”  
The scream made his heart race excitedly, Julian knew David was experiencing pleasure by the way his body simply rocked and swayed, but it wasn’t going to last. He was venomous, spitting posion with each and every word, one name in his mind screamed louder than any noise David was making: Harry.  
This man would perish, only then would Julian be satisfied to go on as normal.  
Julian carefully withdrew the small rod once no more ice was left upon it, setting the plastic stick aside and taking up another insturment from the bedside table. Julian inserted a cold, metal plug into David’s numb entrance, he’d not feel it for a little while.  
“That’s going to feel really nice, baby,” Julian reassured him, because he would have felt the prodding at least, “but this isn’t.”  
Julian walked over to a cabinet and pulled it open, running his fingers slowly over a selection of items before he pulled on a pair of leather gloves. He then grabbed up a wooden paddle and a riding crop, deciding on the crop and setting the paddle down. He wandered back over to David, running his leather clad hand over David’s chest and then down to cup and fondle his cock and scrotum, fingering at his entrance to make sure the plug was properly in place. It was big enough to fuck David’s ass if he bucked or thrashed.  
Julian stood up onto his knees, bringing the crop down hard, brutally smacking David’s buttocks with it, seeking to cause red, raw cuts before he’d finish there and reach for another item of cruelty.  
“There is no mercy when it comes to love,” Julian spoke harshly, “you will learn that, I will not stop now, I’ve only just started, darling.”


	16. Chapter 16

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Eyes roamed the vicinity to inspect and confirm a very dangerous predicament. Bound and held without power or means of turning the tides to his favor, David felt the thrill of trepidation and it was that kind of feeling that excited him greatly; sure, it may hurt but what is love without a little pain?  
He had forgotten all about Harry and everything that had transpired between them; the sloppy kisses, the variable fuck of just getting by, the lack of passion, the dirtied kiss and pretty much everything that night. It was nothing more than a drunken affair between two horny queens looking for a good fuck to pass the night away. Truth be told, he felt sickened after; it wasn’t even satisfactory and David was left tending with a hangover and a starved cock.  
David felt nothing more than a nudge. Numbed by the ice and its glorious constituents of euphoric sensations, David merely breathed heavy and loud, grunting, grumbling incoherently; begging for more to be caressed by winter’s affectionate touch. He swallowed hard, hard as his dick that throbbed bare and earnestly twitching in its wanton desires. He kept still, merely swaying his body in a sensual rocking motion as the cool continued to embrace his frame until…  
Cheeks burned crimson as so as his bottom set, lashed cruelly by the dreadfully sinful crop. The Duke howled a groan; loud and without shame. Embarrassed of making such a ruckus, he buried his face over his bound arm as best as he could, breathe hitched at the impeccably delicious feel of leather on his skin. Teeth clenched with an audible, sloppy hiss. Now he was definitely and fully awake.  
At the sudden smack, his body jolted thus, causing the plug to rock and prod him quite harshly. He groaned but managed to suppress it well as he bit down his shoulder; brows a fiery kiss as pain mingled with bliss. “Nnn..Jul… Julia….nn…” He swallowed hard and tried to keep his body still, thighs rubbing to what they could reach, cock a shy dripping, twitching mess.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian set down the crop once he was satisfied and put on some gloves, he then sat down and just buried his face into his palms. He sat there for a time, then slowly raised his head and shifted to position himself where he could press his cheek against David’s.  
“I know you’ve heard the line, I don’t want to be your favorite, I want to be your only,” Julian spoke softly, stroking David’s twitching cock with his leather clad fingers.  
Leaning back to recline against the pillows, Julian gazed at David and continued to stroke him, wanting him to buck and get fucked by the plug, which was still freezing cold due to the ice that had preceded it.  
He grabbed David’s chin with his other leather gloved hand and encouraged a kiss, his lips pressing softly and gently onto David’s and his tongue seeking entry. The hand stroking David’s cock shifted to a small bucket nearby, gathering up a handful of crushed ice into the glove and stroking the underside of David’s cock with it.  
“Hmm,” Julian hummed, determined to have his way with David but losing heart quickly, he was quick to anger but try as he might, Julian could never stay there, not with David, he simply loved the man too much to be able to fully impose upon him what he would have planned for anyone else.  
Julian sighed softly, this would be over soon but when he found that other male, there would be blood.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Bound with no access to tend to his festering desires, the Duke was rather grateful at Julian’s hand stoking embers between his thighs. The exceedingly phenomenal sensation of leather along his cock kept David’s eyes firmly shut and his mouth salivating more for the glorious touch. Knobs hard and protruding; body bare, soaked cold, lashed, bloodied, numbed and prodded, the Duke barely was able to groan proper as his voice rasped dry, hungry and wantonly savoring the dreaded punishment. Lips hushed with another, tongue eager to mingle and taunt the persecutor; lashing at Julian’s, folding, twirling, shoving and ducking up and over his.  
Drenched in his own precum from the excess in arousal, the frosty touch was quite a strong finish. He slouched from where he hung, uncaring of the strain over his arms. Narrowed slits barely able to see as David howled and stained himself, dripping from his thighs and onto the floor. Ice, still the unforgiving heathen, and its treacherous beholder, Julian, had gotten the Duke’s cheeks at flush; such an embarrassing mess at little amount.  
The Duke will not be owned nor will he be tamed; loved and to offer love, it would take more to keep the snake from striking readily available preys all around.  
He began to move his hips slowly; purposely taking a steady motion to rub himself against Julian’s cold device, heavy on Julian’s cheek. “You… You….hnnn…” Semi, still, he began to heave and moan languidly until he was beginning to feel his thighs numb from the cold. Teeth barred, barely even able to muse a defiant fashion; fingers clenched, David would not let this simply be…

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was a very calculating and determined man, sooner or later the Duke would be leaving behind him a trail of missing persons and it’d serve to eventually keep people from wanting to be next. He would ensure to track David’s movements from this day forward, making it his business to know who the Duke slept with and where they lived. He would then take that person and they would not be seen alive again, no matter who they were or what they did.  
There was little to no satisfaction to be had here, watching David writhe and moan until he screamed and came hard onto the sheets was erotic in itself but Julian felt there wasn’t anything in this that might be sinking in. He would have to step it up a little more, pleasure didn’t do the trick, perhaps pain would?  
Julian took a candle from the shelf and pushed David down so that he lay on his back, flat upon the bed, adjusting the restraints as he did so. He lit the candle and then held David’s chin, squeezing it until his mouth opened. Julian slid the candle between David’s teeth, encouraging him to bite onto it as the hot wax began to melt and run down the white shaft.  
“If you don’t want the bed to catch fire while you’re tied to it,” Julian told him, “I suggest you don’t let the candle drop.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s abhorrence for dirt is easily bested by his strong hatred towards the heat, simply because scorching leaves an indelible mark. While dirt can be rinsed off his skin and live an even more squeamish life, burns and scars remain. Anything that would mark him from being exposed to heat would generally remind him of his loss of control; loss of power over conquering his fear by avoiding it or handling fire with careful precision. He wouldn’t run from it and as the usual saying goes, “Play with fire and you’d get burnt”. The last thing David would ever be found doing was playing with fire, let alone anything that required heat for the heck of it.  
He protested of course, tossing his head away from the blasted candle but to no avail of luck, Julian had taken claim of his jaw. He glared daggers at his partner, cursing him through the muffled talks before the candle was forced between his teeth. Bound and humiliated with the plug behind, more so nudging at him while he was soon shifted on his back, moving would be out of the question. The Duke wouldn’t play with fire in all literal aspect. He just wouldn’t.  
Muffled and incoherently cussing at Julian, the Duke’s intricate eyes followed his movement with a murderous glare. The candle waived as he tried to speak, flicking hot wax over his skin, making him hiss and whimper almost. He hated it, disliked it with a burning passion and if Julian continued doing so, he’d be severely punished.  
“Get this off.” David’s scream came quite clearly this time. Spitting the candle would burn the fabric and him in it; a very dangerous game to play with a very dangerous man. The Duke would gladly take to extreme but he knew what toys to play with; he valued consent and respected his partners enough to not drive them off the rack. Julian was doing just that; sure he might have done something wrong but this was beyond.  
Eyes narrowed defiantly as brows creased. “Julia—-Hsssssss!” Another flick of the candle and hot wax dripped onto his thigh, making him bite onto the candle even more. Crumbled wax on his tongue made him gag lightly; gag not because of its crumbly texture and bland taste, but the fact that this treacherous item carried heat at its very end.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian sat back to watch and see what David would do with this new situation, he was calm on the surface but behind those sapphire orbs lay a quiet rage. Julian only longed for his Duke, he belonged to and craved solely David, nobody else would do. It was him, or nothing. He expected the same in return, but having learned that this was not so, it put him in quite the passionate and jealous fit.  
Nameless, faceless and forgotten or not, Julian wanted to be the Duke’s only port of call..  
“I haven’t even told you the best part,” Julian told him, pulling up his sleeve to show Duke his scar, “I’m going to give you one just like mine, except.. Here.”  
He covered David’s left eye and cheek and part of his forehead with one hand. The idea behind the mutilation was to show the Duke that, although he would be snubbed by everyone who looked at him, Julian would still be loyal and very loving towards him. Appearance was nothing to him, Julian loved with his heart, not with his sight.  
Julian then stood up, quick enough to have bumped a nearby tray set aside and a scalpel fell right where David’s fingers could get to it. His back turned, Julian examined his tools and began to fill a syringe with a numbing agent, the same one he’d used on his forearm..  
“It won’t take long,” Julian spoke without turning around.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“You wouldn’t dare…” David’s heart was frantically racing and as if his pale exterior was not enough already, he had gone a shade lighter of fear. Eyes widely glaring and shaking left and right, seeking for any mean of escape. He wanted out and frankly, he was starting to want more than just getting out of this chained predicament. The Duke, despite his cold exterior, is very forgiving and would always only act upon consent; consent thoroughly received. He wouldn’t inflict unwelcome pain for reasons he doesn’t wish to be bestowed upon such; no scars, no permanent damage, no traumatic setbacks that would allow an upper hand in assigning weakness to the Thin White Duke. David would never hurt anyone for reasons he knew very well what pain and strife felt like.  
“Don’t touch me!” He snarled, tossing his head off from Julian’s grasp.  
David believed this was betrayal; this was an unacceptable form of punishment due. This was not love; this was not his. He would never hurt Julian in ways he knew that would instill actual pain. To David, promiscuity isn’t such a sinful deed considering he and Angie managed to have worked things out well. He remains loyal to Julian by not bring home men and women in his presence, calls him at most, and goes home to him. His home was Julian and home isn’t where you should not end up getting mutilated.  
The Duke’s gaze fell to the fallen blade. Now he had couple of options; grab it and threaten Julian, grab it and free himself stealthily, grab it and spare himself the strife and make actual use of the blade, be it at him or Julian is still up for debate. It never was before but now, David was beginning to have doubts.  
The scalpel was now in his hand but he couldn’t muster the strength to actually do any of what he was thinking of. Zowie would need his father and Julian…. Well, Julian… Julian needed more and that “more” may not be him.  
The thought was very depressing and though trepidation knocked at the nearest corner, David’s words soon were silenced as he closed his eyes and bit his lip as hard as he could, as if to wake himself from a nightmare; that, and the tinkering sound of Julian’s toy crashing on the floor. 

the-real-julian-priest:  
Whether Julian would ‘dare’ or not wasn’t even a question in his mind, the fact remained that he’d already decided on a course of action that would solve the current problem. Or so he thought.  
His hand withdrew quickly at David’s sudden outburst, reading the expression and hearing the tone of voice, Julian faltered and tried to understand why the Duke was so upset.   
image  
“Don’t touch you?” Julian repeated, “David, it’s me.. I love you. Don’t you remember?”  
He saw nothing but hostility and stood away from David, stung by the fierce rejection and angered enough from it to toss blame at the faceless cunt who had been all over his Duke and started this whole mess.  
“When I am through with you,” Julian reassured David, “you’ll see what I mean.”  
Julian readied the syringe, the silence broken only by the sudden clattering to the floor. Startled, his head turned quickly and his gaze fell upon the shiny, metal object.   
“How did that get down there?” Julian wondered, kneeling down to collect the scalpel, “oh now it’s dirty.”  
He clenched fist and jaw, giving off an annoyed and gruff growl of frustration.  
“Grrrah!”  
Julian threw it at the opposite wall and bared his teeth, turning to glare down at David but his hands were still tied, so how could it have been him? He stood perfectly still, eyes habitually flicking to the monitor and waiting to see if there was anyone else in the building.  
“That isn’t going to stop me,” Julian spoke evenly, taking the candle and throwing it into the nearest trash can.   
Julian took up a second scalpel, placing it onto a white cloth nearby. He rolled up his sleeves, pausing when his scar came into view.   
image  
He once thought it was quite an eyesore, but David had taught him to see it quite differently and Julian was keen to show David his appreciation. With the scar now exposed and vulnerable, his sleeves bunching around his upper arms, Julian leaned over David and began to mark lines on his face with a black marker, a path for his blade to follow was thus drawn up.  
“I’ll numb the area first,” Julian told David, “you might be partially blinded, but not to worry, I planned on removing that eye anyway.”  
He brought the syringe tip very close to David’s dilated pupil, forcing him to be still, lest his hand might slip and actually plunge it into the eye by mistake.  
“Now be a good boy,” Julian spoke softly, “you’ll see how much I adore you. Very soon.”  
Julian then retreated away from David, taking the scalpel into his skilled hand and looking at him for a long and silent moment.  
He then raised his arm and plunged the blade into his own wrist, grimacing and hissing as blood spurted and gushed to the floor. Julian did love David, so much that he read the contempt and fear in his lover’s eyes and chose instead to truly set him free.  
The room spun and the floor felt hard on his knees..


End file.
